Hanyou Naruto and his vixens:Shipuuden!
by Robin.exe
Summary: Its been three years since Naruto left with Jiraiya for his training trip, along with Defeating Sasuke! Now hes back, better than before with a New Uzumaki clan to return to and new troubles! What awaits him and his vixens? Rated M, Spoilers, Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Hey everybody, just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is in the process of being made. But I seriously wanted to get this done and out of the way XD Since it has been buzzing aroud my head for quite a long time and will definitely help me out with planing out things for Hanyou Naruto and His vixens.**

**So in a way this is what will be in store and probably planned out for the next title called: Hanyou Naruto and his vixens: Shipuuden! So expect some spoilers along with some ideas that you should pay close attention to for what I have in store for the first story : ) So I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think XD Along with hoping you like some of the characters outfit as well ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Though I will say this that this story might be more gear into Lemons than what the first story has ^^; Considering the characters are much older and won't feel a bit arkward at times XD So yeah enjoy. Also I might have Spelled Itachis one technique wrong so if it aint much trouble can someone tell me the name and I will gladly fix it : )**

**AGAIN THERE IS SPOILERS TO THIS FIRST CHAPTER, AS IT WILL TELL YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE END OF THE FIRST STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1: Naruto's Return and a surprised Guest!**

_3 years ago_

_The sounds of rushing water of the valley of the ends waterfall, cascading down heavily with a might roar with power! Stood two huge Mountains, like statues containing hidden stories of the past confliction between the Uchiha's and the Senju's of the past. The two mighty warriors, fought against each other on this very same area to decide the fate of the leaf village, alongside of choosing who will be the next Hokage!_

_And now a new battle was being brought here in this same legendary landmark, but this time an Uzumaki and an Uchiha are going to be duke it out. The young Uzumaki after hearing the calls and warnings of his mates from returning from his last mission with Team 7 was informing him that Hinata has been kidnapped by somebody! And that somebody was Sasuke Uchiha with some of the sound 4 ninja's._

_Naruto and his mates without hesitation headed straight out to rescue Hinata from the clutches of Sasuke, along with killing any of the sound ninja's that were to get in their way! It was long and hard journey as each girl stayed behind to face off with one of the Sound four. Kin faced off with the chubby sound ninja that apparently can suck a ninja dry from their Chakra, along with changing into a hideous monster by activating the level 2 curse mark. That change his entire body into what appears to be a demon._

_Although Kin wasn't afraid as she gave her fox like grin, as she access her new found Kyuubi chakra that was giving to Naruto and the girls, after Kyuubi announced to the boy during his fight against Shukaku, that he didn't want to see the boy lose to some, one tailed demon who is lower than him. By giving up the rest of his chakra and powers to his girls and to Naruto, along with saying how proud he was to be living with them as his final words along with Kushina and Minato. That they will do it as a Family!_

_The new chakra that she was accessing was covering around her body, as her whiskers marks became more profound along with her K-9 teeth growing more viciously and stronger. Her Grey fox tail then started separating into three separate infused tails, giving her the power of a four tail demon. All the while the chakra acted like a second armor to her body as every time the sound ninja would try and punch her. His hand will suddenly get burnt along with his skin peeling off from the contact. The battle was quickly turn into Kin's favor, as she rips the sound ninja into nothing but a bloody mess in the woods along with using her new Genjutsu techniques to cause the fatso to commit his own suicide by stabbing himself right in his fat round belly!_

_The next Sound ninja that they ran into was a spider like ninja, who uses substances just like a real spider will do. As he entrap everyone in his own chakra infused webbing, but was for naught! TenTen being a weapon master along with being taught under the Anbu Captain. Learn the ways of Kenjutsu and broke everybody free from their entrapment!_

_She told the other three to go on ahead of her as she will handle the freaky spider ninja herself. Along with informing Haku, Naruto and Ino that her weapons are the only things that could break through his webbings, along with her new Anbu like blade that was giving to her by Kakashi-sensei! Once she was alone with the Sound ninja, things started off long and tedious for the Weapon mistress, consider the damn ninja will constantly hide himself into the canopy's and send down his spider summons down to the girl. In which upon contact they will litterly explode and send her flying towards one of his webbings. And to make things worse, he will always try and get a grope of her figure to just mess with the girl!_

_Boy that was bad on his end, considering TenTen does not like perverts at all especially during a fight! After freeing herself out of the web and getting some real good damage to the sound ninja. She quickly as she could activate her fox like form by summoning her Hanyou powers, going through the same transformation as Kin did. Along with having the same number of tails as Kin, with the new fond power and majority of chakra boost. The spider Sound ninja never stood a chance, though she wouldn't say that she got badly injured during the fight, not life threatening at least._

_Over all, the battles with the sound ninjas all turn out pretty much the same with Ino fighting one that can separate himself from his brother as she had to use her five tailed form to defeat him. Haku faced off against this red hair woman whom excels in Genjutsu along with summoning what appeared to be like giant demons to fight for her even with Haku activating her five tailed from still had trouble against the Ninja. Luckily for her though, Temari from the sand village quickly came to her aid after receiving a messenger bird from the Leaf, asking for support from the sand village to help and rescue one of their own. After arriving along with having brown fox ears and tail, teamed up with Haku against the red hair Sound ninja. As Temari quickly informed that Kankuro and Gaara are also coming to aid them to rescue Hinata from their clutches!_

_In turn she was correct, Kankuro manage to arrive in time to gather Kin, TenTen and Ino with the help of Shizune and her rescue team to carry the worn out teens back to the leaf village. While Gaara, arrived to the scene where Sakura and Lee were facing off against some ninja from the Kagura clan that uses their bones as weapons, being one of the rarest bloodlines to exist. A dying one at that too…Gaara asked the two ninja's of where Naruto went as they inform the red hair boy that they told Naruto to go on ahead of them, to rescue Hinata from Sasuke. In which is where we are right now…_

_XXX_

_Two loud explosions were heard as two clouds of smoke were covering the two separate sides of the mountain, where both battlers were hissing in pain and grunting. One with different skin tone and wings breaking throughout his back, while the other had a very oranges glow of chakra surrounding his entire body as nine different tails were wagging slowly and sluggishly, signifying that he was very worn out along with blood dripping down the entire left side of his arm. As he could not feel that arm at all as the bones inside were litterly broken from the shoulders and up. He can feel the regeneration kicking in put with very low power output to them as he could feel the entire chakra like body failing and slowly disappearing from him. He lifted up his right arm in front of his face with open palms. As blood fell from his chin and onto the hand as he was ragged and bruised, along with cuts and scratches were all over him._

_The hole that Sasuke made into his chest was fully healed but not sealed completely, as he was having hard time breathing. Once he arrived to the scene of Sasuke tying Hinata up against a boulder along with slightly having his way with the girl by groping and roaming his hands all over the hyuuga girl. Made the boy snap and launch a blind attack against Sasuke, knowing full well that he just cost himself the battle._

_Hours upon hours of duking it out with Sasuke he tried his very best to keep the boy away from the hyuuga girl. In which he succeeded and felt the chakra pulse coming from the girl, informing him that she was okay and was watching the entire outcome of the battle below the mountain top. Naruto without hesitation from the start of the battle activated his nine tailed form right in the get go. To making sure that he will kill Sasuke this time around, with no way of being revived!_

"_Naruto" shouted the enraged Uchiha, whose eyes are black with the red insignia of his Sharingan showing in the two eyes sockets were glaring deadly to the boy across the river. Promising him that this will be their last blow and decide who will be once and for all the most powerful ninja! "This is the end for you, for all the trouble you gave me, for all of the humiliation. Taking away my goals, my pride, making a mockery out of the entire Uchiha clan!" he screamed to the boy with so much menace behind those words as he stretched down his arm low to the ground, charging up once again his greyish color Chidori that was flickering wildly around his hand._

_Naruto grimace at the sheer power behind the attack that was being charged and knew deep down…He has lost…He could feel the dread building up on the inside, telling him that he have lost this battle! The minute his left arm broke from the last attack, he knew right there and now that he would probably lose or worse died against the next attack that Sasuke will bring. But doesn't mean he will ever give up or back down! The girls are waiting for him to come back with both him and Hinata! He will not let their decision go in vain for fighting against the sound four, or coming back empty handed!_

_Moving his right hand to the right as he started flexing his fingers, a crimson like orb started to form above his open palm as Naruto was wincing terribly from the over dosage of Chakra that was burning through his entire being. "Your wrong Sasuke" he announced as an Image of Itachi trapping him in his Tsukyomi technique that he used on the boy, after finding him and the girls during their one in a life time dates. Trap the boy inside the weird dimension, as Naruto couldn't help but smile on the inside at the sudden happy look Itachi gave from using the attack as he explained to Naruto what really happen during the Uchiha massacre. "I didn't make a mockery out of the Uchiha clan…You did. With your pathetic excuses, wanting to gain power having everything giving to you like a silver platter" he continued while smirking to the very angry looked Sasuke was giving. "Let's face it Sasugay, your just a little duckling, a baby looking for attention, wanting people to help you wash your hands, change your diaper and crying out for mommy" Naruto taunted while feeling the rasengan in his hands was fully completed. Then he remembered what Itachi told him and asked him to do and that was…Killing his younger brother for him._

_For what reason you may asked? Well he saw what has become of Sasuke after infiltrating the leaf village, before the invasion happen and saw how his little brother turn out to be. This was the exact reason why his faith with the leaf village and his mother was more important than what the Uchiha had planned out. It was all a rouse, to taking over the leaf village and being run by the eyes of the Sharingan, Sarutobi or the Third Hokage was approached by Itachi asking permission to take on the S rank mission, along with taking the blame for killing the entire clan. But left with one request and that was to leave his younger brother alive._

_Naruto who was listening to every word of what Itachi said along with never once showing any threats to the man after getting hit by the Tsukyomi. In which at first confused Itachi when he saw Naruto bringing his hands behind his back and smiled up to him all the while asking, "So what do you want to talk about?" made Itachi blinked his eyes a couple of times then smiled to the young Uzumaki after explaining to him that there had to be a reason behind wanting to chat to the boy alone. Getting out of his thoughts and quickly glaring towards Sasuke with his fangs showing he then yelled out to the boy. "So in way, you are a complete failure to the Uchiha clan Sasuke, so with this last attack. I am going to rid one less Uchiha that has plagued the Leaf village for the last time!" He shouted as he heard Sasuke chuckling insanely._

"_You're a fool! Thinking you could take me out, I've seen every tricks, I've know every secrets you possess behind that technique of yours. And for the record, I will not lose to the likes of you I still need to kill my brother and killing you will prove that I am strong enough!"_

_Hinata who was watching and listening in the conversation slash battle that was happening down below. Activated her byakkugan to see the condition Naruto was in and notice how bad in shape he was throughout the long hours of battling against Sasuke, as she could see the chakra levels in the boy was really low as he was putting everything in for this one last attack! "Naruto-kun…He, he won't be able to beat Sasuke like that…I, I need to think of something!" She thought to herself and took action right away as the two boys leapt at each other with incredible speed._

"_NARUUUUUTOOOOO!" screamed Sasuke as he jump off from the boulder he was standing on as it shattered into many pieces!_

"_SAUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Naruto as he did the same thing as Sasuke, only with less power than what the Uchiha gave out._

_The two of them were yelling and screaming through their jump as they were slowly and surely going to hit each other with a mighty clash between their most powerful Jutsu's in their arsenals! But before Naruto could reach the halfway point of the waterfall, he suddenly wince in pain from the dosage of Chakra burning through his right arm as his left arm was litterly causing pain to shoot out his body, as it was being blown a bit from the force of the jump with each swing will cause Naruto to wince as he knew, he wasn't going to make his mark. He then whip his head upward as he saw what appeared to be a purple glow coming straight down towards him and Sasuke, to his surprised it was HINATA!_

"_Naruto-kun!" she shouted. Right before Sasuke could registered what happened, felt a giant spike going through his back and out to his stomach as the boys eyes widen in pure shock. The attack Hinata just used was a very sharp, thin blade of water that she succeeded in learning after Naruto, her and the girls went around to each Clan heads to get a better understanding of how a Clan works. "Hyuuga Style: Water pierce scalpel!" Hinata shouted as she used the powerful flow of the water fall to enhance her Jyuuken technique and make it into a very deadly Chakra scalpel made out of water. With her purple like demon chakra, quickly form her nine tails into giant hands as they slammed right behind the water fall. To grab onto the walls, while the eighth and ninth tailed wrapped around Naruto as the boy smirk broadly and pulled his arm back with the words of…_

"_RASENGAN!" with a might thrust of his arm, he slammed the attack right into the Uchiha's face as everything suddenly went white._

_XXX _

"Eheh, and that's how we defeated Sasuke Pervy Sage!" Exclaimed Naruto, who was walking next to the old frog hermit as his nine tails wagged happily up and down with excitement. As they were traveling through the yellow color dirt roads back to their home town that is the leaf village. Jiraiya, who was listening in on the boy's story, couldn't help but keep hearing it over and over. It was a very exciting battle along with hearing how Hinata litterly took actions to her own hand leapt off the Valley of the end mountain top and stabbed Sasuke right into his spine along with piercing straight through it with an enhance water technique to make her Jyuuken strikes that much powerful!

"I have to admit Naruto, after hearing how you and the girls left the village to save Hinata. I will be honest I was worried about you and the girls safety back then. But…Glad that everything turned out okay in the end. Now you sure that you killed Sasuke for good this time?" he asked the boy while bringing a hand under his chin as he stared at the young man next to him.

Naruto is now sixteen years old and has grown into such a fine young man. He still wear his favorite color clothing, but this time with a black and orange long sleeve jacket, with long sleeve orange pants that reaches down to his ankle. Along, there being a hole in the pants to let loose of his nine orange fluffy tails that he received from the Kyuubi during the invasion of the sound and sand ninjas. His blonde hair was now having slight red highlights. In turn Jiraiya explained to him that his mother's hair was the color red and usually Uzumaki's are known to have bright red hair at the time. In turn made the boy even more happy knowing he is getting almost the same color hair as his mom. His red eyes, was now filled and brimming with more confidence and courage along with high level of experience. He still haves the six whisker marks on his face as the forehead protector that Iruka sensei gave him was now tuck neatly in his bag as it was now replace with a Chuunin black color headband that was giving to him by the fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Saying how he showed excellent judgment along with leading a very well organized team of Ninja's into the heat of the battle, but she threaten him and the girls that if they ever pulled a stunt like that again. She will personally see that the Uzumaki's will be extinct for good…Which scared the shit out of them from the woman announcing that and then went into a laughing fit as the old woman grabbed all of them into her bone crushing bear hugs. Saying how proud she was for them rescuing Hinata along with congratulating all of them for a job well done! As she promoted every single one of them into Chuunins!

Naruto gave an, thumbs up to Jiraiya as he smiled and said. "Not to worry Pervy Sage! Hinata and I made sure to burn Sasuke's body right before the rain storm started and dump the body into the river so there is no way that Orochimaru or Kabuto will ever get his body!" He exclaimed along with chuckling at the old man rubbing his hair playfully as he said that's my boy. Then let go of the boy as he was rubbing the back of his head from all the affection Jiraiya was giving then blink when he pointed down to the ground.

"So one last question before we enter the village" he asked as the boy nodded and laughed. "Who is our little friend following us hmm?" Jiraiya asked playfully and knowing exactly who it was that was following them as the little creature with nine different tails smiled up to the man as Naruto responded.

"Well it's none other than…"

XXX

The village was bustling, the people were all over the place as they were gathering groceries and eating at restaurants. Some of them were shouting out prices of their items, marketing or advertising their goods to the people of the village. Along with some of them raising fresh caught fish, or fruit stands that were placing their fresh fruits outside along with greeting some of their customers.

The shops that were getting the most customers and booming with business in the Uzumaki district! Ninja's of all kinds were rushing to the daily Saturday sales of 50% off of everything, except for Soldier pills. Since they are very hard to come by along with ordering them across the country did cost a lot of resources to gather them. What also is making their business booming is the respect and people who help them out over the years along with watching for the girls who live in the Uzumaki districts, as you can see fox like animals running all around happily with bags in their mouths. Or in their human forms chatting to the customers and even civilians! While children of all ages were happy playing with the young kids of the fox clans as they built a playground for the Uzumaki district of the leaf village. Hell, even the Inazuka's were having a blast in the district as they were worried of the fox summons were going to be indifferent of them. Only to be told that they are the same dog families, so in a way they are welcome with open arms. Akamichi's, Nara's, Hyuuga's, Yamanaka's and Aburame clans were all welcome to shop in their area for ninja supplies and/or weapons!

"Come one and all, for we are having a sale for newly stock Kunai's and Swords!" Shouted a female voice, as her four white fox tail wagged happily with all the gathering ninja's who were coming to her shop. As they were asking information about the certain kunai's along with just idle chit chat with the girl, asking how the clans were doing. "Heh, we are doing great no worries! We are celebrating for a return of our head clan member!" She openly said with a bright smile as some of the ninja's beamed back to her and the civilians who moved into the district also smiled brightly as an elderly woman walked up and asked.

'Oh, young Naruto is finally coming back from his training?" the elder like woman asked with glee behind her voice as TenTen nodded her head along with twirling a kunai in one hand.

"Yup we just got a messenger toad from Sage Jiraiya that his training was finished and they are on their way as we speak and should arrive around 2pm" She informed her along with handing her some Kunai pouches that she order for her son. Who was graduating from the academy this year and wanted to get him a Kunai pouch as a present. "Thank you and come again!" she beamed as the old woman thanked her and left the shop as TenTen was getting bombarded by more customers as she tried her best to keep up with the order. "Hold on, hold on!" she shouted as they all flinched from her voice being raised and saw the girl sighing out in frustration a bit then shook her head. "Why didn't I think of doing this before…Shadow clone jutsu" she said forming the hand seal of Naruto's famous jutsu, but down side was that she could only create one clone of herself. It's not that she couldn't really master the jutsu it's only because she uses this for her shop that's all she really needed is one clone to help her out with the orders. That and it doesn't suit her style as the girls all agree that Naruto should be the only one to have this technique for battle.

"Hey Tenten!" shouted a nearby voice as the weapon mistress blinked her eyes and lean forward to see who was calling her and smiled as she wave to who it belong too.

"OH hey Sakura, Lee, how are you two!" she replied to the new couple as they walked up to her stand and saw what she was wearing. The girl still had her hair in that panda like style pig tails, along with her white fox ears twitching happily to see some familiar faces along with her four white fox tails wagging up and down. Her outfit was that of a white long sleeve Chinese shirt that was button around her moderate size double C cup breasts as it reaches all the way down to her waist, while sporting a, red sweat pants that reaches down her nicely slim waist and touches the top of her ankles with black slippers.

Seeing the pink hair ninja walking up to the stand with hands pulling on her fellow teammate Lee, who was also trying his best to push through with slight grunts finally reached up to the girl and proudly announced to her. "We are doing great TenTen! Sakura and I wanted to come and see if there has been any news of Naruto's arrival?" He asked with his bright smile along with shocking the girl to see that not one single sentence that Lee is famous for and that is the flames of youth!

She stretched out her hand and pinch Lee's cheeks tightly and pulled the boy towards her direction as Lee was hissing in pain as she let go of the boys right cheek, as he started rubbing it up and down with his hands as confusion was written in both his eyes and TenTen's. Sakura who blinked at this quickly face palm and giggle lightly. "Sorry should've informed ya that Lee and I finally tone down his eruptive use of the words 'Flame of youth'. So we made an Agreement that Lee is only allowed to say those words during his missions with Gai, or when the time is called for it", She informed the girl who raised her head up with a oh fashion and smiled to Lee who gave a thumbs up to her.

"That is right Tenten, though it was really hard to do so. After Sakura and Neji pointed out some things that isn't really necessary to be called out unless it is the right time" He explained while TenTen couldn't believe that Lee…the eruptive hyper active Ninja, who spouts the words Flames of Youth every time in their childhood, is now neatly calm about only saying it when the time is right for it! "As for your future question of how Sakura's training is going? It is going marvelous as her passion of wanting to protect her friends is most endearing and inspiring to get into!" He shouted out earing some sweat drops to be thrown around the area…I guess one out of five isn't too bad.

Sakura, who was chuckling nervously from the upbeat boy, quickly shook her head a bit and turn to the girl. "Any way, where are the other girls? I haven't seen them in the district at all?" She asked as TenTen lightly used one finger to scratch the side of her forehead and search through her thoughts.

"Hum…I know Ino is with Shikamaru and Choji out on a mission after…Well you know." She quietly said as all three teens looked down sadly at the disbanding of Team Miakuno. After the invasion happen along with losing a good amount of ninja's, Mia-sensei was taken off of her Jonin license from the Council explaining to them that their defenses were very weak at the time and needed more Ninja's to defend themselves, along with bringing back some of the anbu to guard the Hokage and in term…Had to recall Mia back to the Anbu black ops as she litterly cried her tears to Ino and Haku, informing them that they were no longer a team and had to go back to being an Anbu again. Course Ino and Haku took it hard, considering all the fun times they had with the Hyuuga girl and mother. But knew deep down that the Hokage comes first and knew Mia needed to do her job.

So because of that setback, Ino went back to being in Team 10 as they were her respectful team placement. But left Haku without a team to be in as she was still an active ninja…

"But hey be glad of one thing TenTen!" Sakura exclaimed while clasping her hands together as the girl behind the counter shook her head and smiled at almost forgetting who Haku was placed in. "Team 7 haves Haku now, so in a way she wouldn't be too lonely especially with me and Naruto now!" She happily said. Though there was still a hint of sadness behind her voice as Mia's dream of becoming a sensei was taken away from her and whose fault was that? Oh right, the civilian council…Even though they were thinking of the village at the time but never did they felt remorse of taken away the sensei from her team.

"Yeah I guess your right Sakura…But then there's a matter of Kin?" TenTen explained, chuckling to herself as she remembered the girl saying and agreeing to all of the sensei's of Team 7, 8, 10 and Gai that think of her as a backup team member for whenever they need a Genjutsu user for their missions. And boy was she getting popular by the minute! Hell right now she is with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara at the sand village, helping the siblings out with guiding their older sister back and forth between the sand and leaf village after Temari announced to the leaf that the Sand agree to have her married off to Uzumaki Naruto, as a way to apologize for their reckless behavior of attacking the leaf village during the invasion. Then surprised Tsunade as they told her they would love to see the Uzumaki clan back as they secretly had a great relationship with them in the past. "On second thought never mind about Kin heh." She said embarrassingly as Lee and Sakura chuckle and giggle.

"That is right, Kin-chan right now is helping Temari out with the diplomat of the Sand and Leaf for the next Chuunin exams" Lee announced while nodding his head up and down with his arm crossed. Sakura, smiled brightly as she remember how happy Kin looked for being able to help two nations out with the sand sibling along with having a whole new attire!

Kin is now 17 years old. And is now wearing what appear to be an Anbu like outfit that was custom made for her in this one shop that Mia sensei took her too, that happily agree to make it for the Sound ninja! Along with the girl loving the fabric of the outfit and how it felt against her skin. Especially the way it would lightly rubbed against her double C cup breasts as she still wore her flack, jacket over the anbu shirt though purposely leaving it unzip so this way it won't constrain into her chest. As now her long black hair was tightly and neatly formed into a bun as she took TenTen's advice that she might want to make sure it was in a bun or pig tails, after fifty times she trip over her own hair. Her Grey fox ears and four tails were puffy than the girls for odd reasons they weren't sure. As she happily haves four tails. Her figure did not change all that much, although if she would bend in a certain way, you could mistake her having the same waist size as Ino.

For Ino, she is 16 years old. Her outfit didn't really change all the much except now she found a purple Jacket like top that only reach right above her stomach as it expose her belly button to the whole world, along with a purple skirt that reaches above the knee with the same bandages that she wore as a child. She received a title for being the beautiful Kunoichi to live in the leaf village, as her blond hair has now covered her right eye in a way to show off her beauty, as it was still in a ponytail but now reaches just the back of her waist, along with her blonde Fox ears and blond fox tail that is always being mistaken to be either a hair decoration or part of her hair. Though she is upset about her breast size only being C, but glad that she was able to get her dream like body of being very slim and fashionable. Along with her flexibility being very similar to TenTen's, even though Tenten can now bends way that no one could dream of!

XXX

After some time conversing with her fellow teammate and Sakura, they all decided that they should head out to the village gates to greet the boy they all been waiting for. With the blue clear skies and birds chirping happily through the air, they knew that today was going to be an exciting day for when they greet Naruto.

Lee then turn his direction towards TenTen, "TenTen-chan, how is Hanabi doing? Is she getting along well in the Uzumaki family?" He asked as Sakura blinked her eyes a bit as she almost forgot about the young hyuuga! All the while curious as well if Hanabi was adjusting herself well in their family and noticing that the girls smile just broaden.

"Hell where do I begin! Hanabi is like the most curious person I have ever met in my life, she is always coming to me or Temari for some advice on certain Jutsu's or weapons she should be using. While also glomping anyone who will walk into the door and getting to know them better!" She exclaimed earning some laughter from the other two. They knew how excited Hanabi was when she discovered that she acquired the fox ears and tail and what made them even more surprised was that the color fur she haves for her fox ears and tail is TEAL! Along with getting a very good growth spurt over the past three years, along with being the age of fourteen! How she turned fourteen they weren't sure until realization hit them like a ton of bricks, since their half demons they aged a lot slower than a normal person. So during time they thought she was nine years old during the whole escapade with Sasuke kidnapping her sister, she was really ten years old at the time!

She grew up beautifully is all Tenten could say, as young Hanabi still wear some formal clothing and those of the hyuuga clan outfits. Though now since she is an active ninja, she was starting to wear gears that will make her look more sexy and threatening at the same time, by wearing short sleeves black shirt, that was only covering and surprising everyone that only cover her chest and torso as it left her entire stomach expose, along with wearing very tight fitting latex pants, that fit on her like second skin to her slim tone legs as she wore a small pink semi-transparent green skirt over the pants. She also took TenTen and Temari's advice of wearing some sort of gauntlets for her hands and exactly did just that as she wore white gloved cover gauntlets for her hands from you guess it, the same shop that Kin custom made Anbu outfit came from, but the gauntlets had small needles at the fingertip to help the girl focus her Jyuuken strikes better. And just like the rumors of female Hyuuga's, her breast size drastically changed from flat to D. Over the course of time, though some of the girls got jealous of how Hanabi breasts develop more at that age than theirs and boy did she love it!

XXX

"Did Hanabi really defeat you in a match!" Sakura asked with shock in her voice as they were now exiting the Uzumaki compound and into the most bias village in the world. Yup the villagers still see Naruto as the demon he is, along with the girls now. On the account of somebody, somehow made the Fire daimyo believe that Naruto has fully become a full fledge demon along with capturing some pictures of his transformation against Shukaku and his Chakra cloak form during his match against Sasuke at the valley of the end.

So things in the village were somewhat harder now, as the girls tried their best to not leave outside of the Uzumaki compound much they could. Though thankfully fifty percent of the ninjas and thirty percent of the civilians still see Naruto as the hero he is, along with the girls who help rescue them during the invasion. But, it has become problematic that they have to litterly keep themselves in the Uzumaki compound along with locking the gates from any intruders who enter their districts for vandalism and destroying people's property.

TenTen nodding to Sakura with a bright smiled replied back. "Yup, I swear that Naruto has influenced the determination in us all for not giving up. Boy, I wasn't expecting Hanabi to well…" She then lean into Sakura's ears as the girl shifted her green eyes left and right a bit to hear what the weapon mistress has to say and blush with a perverted giggle. "_I was caught off guard when Hanabi slide under me all the while, trailing her one finger against me down there during the slide"_ she whisper to Sakura along with her own blush and perverted giggle as Sakura is indeed surprised Hanabi will use a stunt like that, but amazed for the tactic skill there. Along with quickly leg sweeping TenTen during the girl quickly moaning and yelping from the fall as she then explain to Sakura that Hanabi had the Kunai to her neck in a way to win the fight.

"Awww…why do I always get left out for some juicy tidbits!" moaned out Lee as he didn't like it when people or his friends usually whisper something to somebody else's ears. Especially when it comes into an amazing fight or training session as the two girls look towards him and boast in laughter from the boy pouting to them.

"Trust me Lee it's definitely something you shouldn't hear what Hanabi did to Tenten. Let's leave it at that" Sakura explained and saw how Lee's eyebrows raised a bit upward and then faced forward with slight frustration but nodded as he could understand if it was a secret technique that Hanabi only told TenTen…Boy was he off. Sakura turning her head back to the weapon girl was wondering the one bothering question and one minus Ice user and Shy Girl. "Hey…you did explain to Haku and Hinata that Naruto was coming today right?" She asked the girl as she blinked her red eyes towards Sakura, all the while nodding.

"Yeah I did…They should be at the gates I think?" she muttered the last part while bringing a fist under her chin. With a small blush as she lied to Sakura and fully knew what the two girls were exactly doing back at the house. "_Wish I could get into that action as well…curse you alarm clock…"_ she thought to herself as she could picture the three of them in the bedroom right now.

XXX

***Warning small lemon up ahead***

"Ah don't stop please!" moan out Hinata as she was sweating badly in the forehead, with her fox ears twitching badly. Panting and breathing really quickly along with wearing nothing at all, as her clothes along with somebody else's was litterly thrown everywhere as her E cup breasts were being pulled and push out and in along with getting licked slowly by an expertise tongue from the person who had her pin to the bed, as the rocking and creaking of the bed was being made from the constant pushing forward and back from the two. Hinata then heard a pop noise from her right soaking breast being let go from Haku.

Who look up to Hinata's face with her red eyes filled with lust and love in them, as she was softly caressing the girl's breasts with both her hands.

"Heh, I still can't believe the heat is still going to affect us without Naruto around" Haku commented while squeezing Hinata's boobs tightly as the girl let out a loud moan of appreciation as she could tell Haku was loving every moment of this. Ever since their whole make out session at the hospital, the two after getting some free time finally decided to continue off where they left off and boy did they love it!

Haku then dived back into Hinata's breasts as she was suckling and nibbling against the pink nub that was pointing profusely from her right breast and then went to do the same to her left one. Leaving a trail of saliva across Hinata's chest as the girl's breathing was picking up ten folds. She was in love with her body, like the kyuubi said to her and Naruto. That the demon chakra was litterly sculpting the girls bodies to be one of their dream-like bodies! Hinata body was that as Naruto will say a goddess, with curves all over the right places. Her breasts were almost rivaling to Tsunade, her waist line and her figure was very skinny and form out a small hour glass with her waist. Her waist thankfully weren't big like Ino and Kin's, as seeing the two like the way it forms a heart shape for them. Her purple fox ears were litterly twitching wildly from Haku going all out with the girls breasts. She had to laugh on the inside as both girls were too fond of each other breasts that they will go on hours upon hours sucking, biting, gnawing and licking them till they feel their ready to move on.

She then hiss and screamed in pleasure from feeling Haku's fingers suddenly rubbing against her womanhood along with lightly doing a come here motion with one finger. Not wanting to be outdone by Haku. Hinata quickly alter her tails into chakra energy as they all stretched out a bit and rammed themselves right into Haku's womanhood and ass as the girl screeched out into the world, as Hinata started pumping her chakra form tails into the woman all the while, grabbing the young woman's Double D size breasts with her hands as she lean forward and lick alongside her fox ears. "You loving this aren't you Haku chan?" Hinata asked in a husky like tone, also screaming in pleasure from feeling Haku's own chakra infused tails entering her own womanhood.

With a sly grin and a saucy kiss from Haku, she replied back. "Ah, what do you think Hinata-chaaaan!" she moaned out at the last sentence, along with Hinata doing the same as both girls legs were litterly rubbing up and down against each, others thighs along with Hinata feeling her hands sinking into the older girls flesh along with Haku's own hands sinking into hers.

After releasing the tenth time that morning, the two of them groan in frustration as they knew, sorry that they KNOW the only way to fully get rid of this intensifying heat of theirs. Was to mate with Naruto and since he isn't here, Hinata, Haku. Almost all of the girls tried to find many ways to get that satisfaction…Thankfully though they were glad that young Hanabi hasn't experience this yet and knew why.

And that reason was because Naruto wasn't here, sure Hanabi has shown…Actually shown a lot of interest into what the girls were doing and wanting to learn why they always moan and scream early in the morning. In turn making all the girls blush embarrassingly of forgetting the little 14 year old was living among them and hasn't had a real intimate course with their favorite blonde ninja.

Flipping the two of them with Hinata on top and Haku on the body, as both girls were panting and sweating badly from doing the act for almost about seven hours from midnight yesterday and still can't believe they haven't satisfy that urge. "Haku-chan I'm going to try something a little differently okay?" Hinata pique as her tails kept thrusting and thrusting in the chanting 17 year old, as she gave a Cheshire like smile of the way Haku's face was filled with pure animal lust with her tongue hanging out a bit to the left side as her red eyes were glazed over. Unlike the girls, Hinata who by miracle and doing it so many times with Naruto, will never enter the state of pure lust or blacking out during her mating session with Naruto. Hell she still holds the record of mating with Naruto for over 340 times the chance she gets, although she is surprised how fast the other girls were catching up. Especially Kin and Temari, Kin though is understandable considering she already beat everyone by living with the boy with a record of 218 times compared to TenTen being 90, Ino 120, Haku 175 and somehow Temari being 200.

Yes the girls have been keeping count of how many times they mate with the boy. Though they don't keep track of how many times they do it with each other though. Licking up between Haku's breasts as she heard the girl starting whimpering now as she knew Hinata needed to end this, since this might cause Haku to fully pass out for the entire day. Even with the regeneration cells running through their bodies and being in close proximity. Hinata learned the hard way that their bodies still have limitations of how long they can go at it and so far, only Haku haves manage to stay awake for seven hours, while the girls minus Hanabi, can only stay awake and active for five hours.

Feeling Haku bucking wildly into Hinata along with Hinata doing the same to keep the constant flow of her energy tail forms pumping, she heard Haku trying her best to form a good sentence. That is until they both groan and slam their heads onto the mattress hearing Hanabi calling out.

***Lemon over***

XXX

"LISTEN HERE HINATA AND HAKU I KNOW YOU TWO ARE PROBABLY TRYING TO SET A NEW WORLD RECORD OF HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER LIKE RABBITS! BUT I AM SO NOT MISSING NARUTO ARRIVING AT THE VILLAGE GATES! NOW GET DRESS AND GET OUT HERE BEFORE I GO ALL HENTAI ON YA!" the little girl screamed as she lean her ear against the door and heard a lot of panic footsteps and yelps of get it out of me, or do what she said.

Let's say that Hanabi after living with the girls along with earning some good information slash ahead of time about the Fox like heat sessions. Knew a way to interrupt the girl's pleasantries and getting them motivating by completely stopping their mating session so they can either eat breakfast, get to their teams on time etc. And that is figuring out what they hate the most, which for Haku and Hinata? Well let's say they won't mess with a girl who can make her tails act out like tentacles, is all they can really say.

Hanabi was giggling perversely along with seeing what was going on inside with her byakkugan actively watching the girls scramble onto their feet in the room. Trying desperately to get their cloths on along with cursing to themselves for forgetting what day it is today. Yeah, Hanabi has become somewhat of a pervert through the three years she spent with them. But in all honest who could blame her? She never understood why the girl's does this routine every time along with being curious of what they are doing in their rooms. The curiosity one day got the best of her one year ago, as she was feeling very irritated and frustrated during one summer as she decided she wanted to go outside and play with some of the Uzumaki compound habitants. Although she still needed a guide/guardian to watch over her as it was written in her scroll for allowing marriage to Naruto, at least until she becomes an active ninja that Young Hanabi, must always have a guardian to watch after her during her outings.

And boy was she stirs crazy of spending any more time in the house than needed. So the little girl walked up to one of the other girls room to ask them to head outside, only to see the door was lock and she could hear some muffle noises coming from said room. So, with the byakkugan ability and no rules stating she could activate them in the Uzumaki house. She activated her doujutsu and paled at what she saw inside as her Teal fox ears laid flat against her head and three fox tails all limp down to the floor as she stood there frozen and watch what Kin and Ino were doing on the other side of the door. Shock yes, but the girl then blink her eyes curiously and tilted her head as her right ear twitched, wanting to know what the hell they were doing in there. Only to be explain much later after encasing everyone with her surprisingly Earth elemental jutsu's. As she demands why they always lock their doors along with the deeds they are doing inside. Causing everyone in the house to sweat drop along with leering towards Hinata, who in return chuckle sheepishly in forgetting about the byakkugan eyes seeing through walls and such.

Shaking her head from the memory along with a loud pitch scream coming from inside, she let out a disgruntle sigh and knew that Hinata and Haku decided right before getting dress, they decided to finish their mating completely. She shook her head and hung it low with her black hair covering her features along with a blush. "Punish them later Hanabi, then you can exact your revenge on them" she muttered to herself and waited another good ten minutes before the girls fully change to leave.

XXX

"You know Hanabi-nee-san…That was quite rude" Hinata blanched out with a loud yawn as her hands went up to her mouth, lightly patting it and quickly shaking her head to get rid of any tiredness out of her system which wasn't too long thankfully.

Hinata is 16 years old now and was wearing what appear to be a two piece Anbu like clothes that Hanabi wanted her to try wearing, as the elastic was in favor to Hinata's colors of pale Lavender. As the thin fabric fit quite well for her developing figure. The top of the outfit reaches just about half way to her stomach, exposing a very small amount of her stomach. In other times she wouldn't care what she wore to the public or any type of clothing to show off her curves to the world or to Naruto. But she just could not throw away this outfit at all! She was in love with them and knew why the Female Anbu's love wearing them now, especially with her Anbu jeans that reaches down to her ankles that were nice and soft. She also let out her purple hair to grow down to her the base of her back after knowing that Naruto likes girls with long hair back in the past.

"Well excuse me, who was it that kept on saying she couldn't wait for Naruto to arrive yesterday?" Hanabi stated with a slight leer to her older sister as the three of them were carefully trudging through the open market of the Leaf village, getting some glares and resentfulness towards them along with perverted stares from the male population of the village.

"Hanabi is kind of right Hinata" Haku giggle out seeing how Hinata just deadpan towards her, surprised that the woman was taking her sister side.

Haku unlike many of the other girls, outfit was well…Shouts out sexy all over as she now litterly wears a custom made latex anbu top that doesn't hide anything along with only stopping below her chest, as the fabric hugged into her tightly. Along with very short sleeve pants that reaches down to her thighs as she was carrying what appears to be a huge sword on her back that she got during the invasion of the Leaf. Her hair stayed the same over the years, along with trying to keep them to a good length so she wouldn't trip over them with her feet.

"Any way, what you think Naruto will be like once we see him?" Haku asked with her head looking up in curiosity as the two sisters hummed out in thought as well. Then all just shrug their shoulders and said that they will just have to find out as the gates are coming into view, along with seeing some gathered people.

"Hey you three finally showed up, I was getting worried that you've forgotten!" Shouted TenTen, as Hanabi smile brightly and ran towards the weapon master along with glomping into her as the girl laughed happily to Hanabi.

Sakura and Lee nodded and shook hands with Hinata and Haku as the two nodded back as well as being surprised how calm Lee was acting to them with no shouts of fire of youth as the boy chuckle nervously with his shoulders slump down stated that they should know by now he isn't going to be too bad with those words.

Once everything calmed down along with everyone catching up with each other, as they were explaining what the next couple of steps they needed to do for the Uzumaki clan. "The one who was in charge for representing the Uzumaki clan for Naruto, was litterly taking the funding's of your bank accounts to the other Clans and the village!" Shouted Sakura in pure shock as TenTen, Hinata, Haku and Hanabi all nodded with stern looks.

"Yeah because Naruto-kun was too young at the time at the same time being in-experience of head clan to represent us back in the past. The civilians took it in their intention, to make sure they will handle the money and funding's for us." Hinata explained along with Hanabi crossing her arms and pointing her nose up.

"Those skivvy bastards just wanted to make things horrible for us, by litterly taking Hinata-nii-sans and Naruto-kun well earn mission money for their own purposes. Especially hiring those assassins to kill us in our sleep!" she seethed out those words with venom.

There have been a lot of tempted murder attempts for the Girls over the past couple years and months. Ever since Danzo and Tsunade both together gathered enough money and resources, to build Naruto's own Uzumaki complex and Clan district. With the help of the other clan heads and ninjas, that the Civilians Council minus Miss Haruno, who turn an entire three sixty for the boy. After she spent time with the boy and Hinata, during his little adventure of wanting to know more about being a Clan head, or how to work and lead his clan to become well respected and prosper.

Anyway, the Civilian council has stolen the Uzumaki bank money to hire, very strong and talented assassins to come to the Leaf village, sneak into the Uzumaki district and kill off any of the seven girls that were living there. Of course, they failed many times on the account of the Fox Summon creatures, decided to move some of their family members to the district from being over populated in their world and agree by under Tsunade to become guards of the compound and build their own restaurants and shopping malls. Hell, even some of the other clan ninja's also move into their home district and because of them moving into their districts, they were high alert for any attempts of the council wanting the Uzumaki families head on a platter. Or wanting to steal the newly revived Uzumaki Scroll that Mia-sensei and Kuchaya had made with the help of Ino's dad mind searching through Mia's head, to copy all of the jutsu's and writings onto the new scroll.

XXX

Lee shook his head in disappointment, as he couldn't believe how much trouble the girls and Naruto went through just because of something he held inside of him. Yes, every rookie Genins who became Chuunin all know about the Kyuubi as it was degreed by the Third Hokage that all ninja's after ranking up to Chuunins will know about the Nine-tailed fox that is sealed within Naruto. In this case Lee had to let out a depressing sigh as this gain attention from everyone, including an un-expected blonde Ninja as well, tilting his head in wonder what on Lee's mind.

"I can see where you girls and Naruto are having recent troubles" He started, while opening his eyes with his bushy eyebrows raised up a bit. "Since the Third degreed that all Ninja's at Chuunin will be inform about the Kyuubi, it made it even more harder for Naruto to cope in the village along with well…"

"Bastardized idealist?" Spoke the new voice in the group who rested his hands behind his back with a cocky smile watching how Lee quickly pounding his fist onto his open palm with a smile.

"Yes let's go with that! That is most excellent to describe them, but as I was saying" He quickly then cross his arms over his chest nodding his head, as the person who voice his view just couldn't help but grin openly at everyone not realizing who was among them as the fox sitting next to him was snickering at the groups oblivious attention span.

"Because of that ruling, I believe those ninjas who became Chuunin spread the word throughout the village without heading Hokage's warning. THUS, making it more difficult for Naruto to live out his life here in the leaf village" He finished his theory as everyone standing there all blink at his direction along with the marvelous truth behind why or how everyone knew about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of Naruto, that even brought the person who brought his opinion to cross his arms and look down in thought while nodding his head and pursing his lips to the side.

Hanabi though blinked a bit and raised an eyebrow, after realizing there was a new voice in the group and looked behind her to see who was among them and widen her eyes to see that it was Naruto! Though she snickered from when the boy looked down to her and brought a finger up to his lips in a hush kind of way as Hanabi grin and nodded to him all the while turning back to the others.

TenTen just scratched the side of her head in annoyance along with growling. "So because of that degree, everyone who will become Chuunin will already have the knowledge and giving the circumstances took advantage of their ranks and spread the entire word out in the village of saying how the Demon isn't dead, and was reborn as a child"

Then Sakura punched her open palm feeling the KI from Hinata and Haku. "Damn those bastards no wonder why my mother was so afraid of Naruto in the past. I could never understand why she never wanted me to hang out with the boy" she openly said, surprising Naruto at this information and he too was wondering if Sakura was influenced by her mother to hate him, but no it wasn't because her mother influence Sakura to hate him, on the contrary. He didn't finish his thoughts as Hinata kind of did for him as she asked.

"Wait Sakura-chan you mean, you didn't really hate Naruto-kun at all?" She asked with blinking eyes as the pink hair girl smiled brightly towards her and Haku as both girls were staring at her confusingly.

"Well not in an 'I hate you demon' in a way, but more of Naruto being very annoying and obnoxious in a way, honestly you two should know how I acted back then?" She stated while raising one eyebrow up along with resting her gloved hands to her waist as Hinata and Haku sweat drop at forgetting how she behaved.

"Right, back then you were into Sasuke, along with trying to fit in with the crowd of popular girls" Haku announced seeing Sakura sticking her tongue out to her with a nod along with giving a twentieth apologies for how she behaved back then. "Sakura I swear if you don't stop saying sorry, I will freeze you where you stand. I already said it once and say it many times…You're forgiving"

Hanabi and Naruto though were slightly confused as the girls went from whole another topic, along with Lee bucking in.

"Fret not though! We shouldn't keep ourselves in the past. As we are still waiting for Naruto-kun to arrive to the gates any time now along with his Flames of youth for his success in training!" he shouted with a boastful laughter along with everyone else as they too stared at the village gates for the boy. Who said boy scratched the back of his head along with starring down at Hanabi whose Teal fox ears twitch a bit as she asked.

"Had any clue what they were talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Nope, I have no idea what Sakura did to Haku during that little trip at the Academy, though I am surprised to hear how Sakura wasn't influenced at all for hating me! And for that I should apologized for treating her differently back when Team 7 was still around" He exclaimed along with smiling down to the hyuuga girl who giggle and tackle Naruto into a hug along with blinking her eyes towards the red fox that was patiently wagging its tails along with what appears to be a perverted look in its eyes.

Sakura hearing Naruto saying he should apologize to her turn around with a bright smile along with her eyes closed saying to the boy. "Thank-Thank you Naruto you don't know how much that means to me!" she exclaimed along with shaking hands with the boy.

"You are quite Welcome Sakura-chan!" he beamed to her as the two of them shook hands and then everything went quiet. As all party quickly turn around to face the boy with wide eyes along with bright smiles. Before he could say hello, TenTen, Hinata and Haku all pounce on the boy into a dog pile with saying how he is back along with welcoming him with kisses as Hanabi was trying her best to not get squished from the on slot of girls piling on her and Naruto, though manage to pop her head out in the middle of all of them as they saw her headband slanted a bit.

"Dear Kami, if you get this much attention Naruto-kun, then I should've asked father to put me in the Uzumaki clan from the beginning" she said jokingly as the boy chuckled to her and was about to give a light kiss to her forehead only for the girl to quickly capture his lips instead along with quickly pulling back. "There, now you got a kiss from…Well almost all of us girls!" she giggles along with everyone else around.

"YOSH I AM SO MOVE BY THE PASSION BURNING THROUGH THE OW, OW, OW!" He never got to finished his sentence as Sakura still held onto the smile of hers and just moved her hands to the boy's cheeks as she started pinching the daylights out of him along with stretching said skin. "OKAY SAKURA-CHAN I'M CALM!" he bellowed out as he felt Sakura letting go of his cheek. Along with quickly bringing both hands to the injured skin with tears streaming down his face as this earn more laughter from everyone.

Hinata then squeal suddenly at feeling an intrusion squeezing through between her breasts as a red fox head pop out from the fabric with a content look on its face as all the girls moved off from Naruto and stared at the little creature who was nestle in her shirt as well as Naruto face palming.

"Pay up Kit, I told you their bodies will become what they wanted it to be!" said a voice that could be heard from everyone as they all started to search for the new voice, along with it sounding a bit…Well female?

"Stupid perverted fox…" Naruto groan out as he stood up and started sweeping off any dirt as he grumbled under his breath. Earning some confuse stares to gather as the girls all stood up along with Hinata carefully standing up at the same time trying so hard not to blush from the fox purposely rubbing her breasts together.

"Nar-Naruto-kun…who is the new summoned fox?" asked Hinata, as she was trying so hard to not moan from feeling the paws slowly moving to the front of her breast along with squeaking from Naruto pulling the fox out of her shirt along with his hands pushing in her left breast a bit.

"Sorry Hinata, this one doesn't know when to behave!" He shouted as everyone's eyes turned into saucers at the many tails that were pulled through, along with the distinct color being red! "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, TO NEVER GO BETWEEN A WOMAN'S SHIRT" he shouted to the small creature along with shaking it wildly as the foxes eyes were swirling in dizziness along with tilting its head to the side.

Then quickly shook it and bit onto the boy's nose while growling out. "FUCK YOU, ATLEAST I WAS DARING ENOUGH TO TOUCH THE WOMANS BEAUTIFUL BODY FOR THE FIRST TIME OF MY LIFE! EVEN IF I HAD TO BECOME ONE MYSELF!" the shouting from the two was gathering some of the ninja's at the gates who got interested to who Naruto was talking too along with the girls, Sakura and Lee as well. As they then sweat drop at the comedic display of Naruto trying hard to pry the fox off his nose as the nine tails reached to his sides and started tickling the poor boy. "HA NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY NOW ARE YA! ARE YA" shouted the fox with a grin crossing its features.

"BWHAHAHA STOP, STOP I GIVE, I GIVE!" Naruto cried out along with tears flying everywhere from the boys eyes, as Hanabi lean up a bit to TenTen's ears.

"Who is that with Naruto-kun?" the little girl asked as the bun hair girl shrug her shoulders, as the smile never left her face at the hilarious display in front of them.

"I dunno, but I like this fox. Knows how to handle boys quite well!" she giggled at the end leaving Hanabi to tilt her head a bit with her ears twitching. Then whip her head towards Naruto's direction as the boy now had the fox pin with his own tickling expertise as her face blushed along with shifting her thighs a bit, remembering how good it felt to be tickled like that when the boy did his tickle fight with her and Hinata.

"Ahem, Naruto this is good and all…But you still haven't explained who the hell the fox is?" Sakura asked with a slight tick mark on her forehead with her eyes leering darkly at the two on the ground, who paled tremendously at the Pink ninja and looked at each other with a silent message and a nod.

"Ri-Right who the fox is well…Maybe I should let her introduce herself then Eheh…" He explained nervously while moving away from the fox as it whine from the close proximity the boy was to her as she let out a sigh and rolled onto her four paws and slowly changing form before their very eyes along with standing tall at 5'6. Wearing what appears to be a Kimono battle vest that is ready to burst open from her huge chest, along with a red sash going across her wait as her blue long sleeve sweat pants reaches down to her ankles and above her black slippers, all the while nine red tails formed behind her with two red fox ears appearing above her head. All the while this was happening, Hinata widen her eyes from the sudden feel of somebody kissing her and forcing their tongues into her and pulling away to only realize it was the fox!

Leaving some of the ninja's there, well mostly Sakura and Lee to blink their eyes a bit in confusion of why the fox did that, only to drop their jaws along with Haku and the others when she smiled to Hinata with her forehead resting on the girl as she said. "The names Kyuu, or…Kyuubi for my full name" she grin wickedly to Hinata's wide expression along with the others to just stare at the woman who seems to be 18 years old with long red flowing hair as they slowly turn their heads to Naruto as well as Hanabi looking up to the boy who walk behind he with his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Eheh…Yeah, I have a lot to explain along with how Kyuubi is female right?" He asked with a chuckle and open laugh as everyone standing there along with Sakura and Lee all nodded their heads, as Kyuu ignore everyone and quickly grabbed Haku into the hug as well.

"Yup, you definitely need to pay up Kit! These girls are well develop just like me and I can't wait to see how they are in bed!" she giggle perversely as every males who heard that all went sky rocketed with blood shooting out from their nose as they all crashed hard into the ground. While Hanabi blushed tomato red from all the images she was having from all the times she peak into the rooms with her Byakkugan on, while TenTen just tried her best to keep herself from a nose bleed along with vivid images of the three doing it.

Haku and Hinata though couldn't believe it! How in the world the Kyuubi is alive and the matter of how did the kyuubi comeback and having a tight grip on them! "Naruto-kun…umm maybe you should explain it to us at the Hokage's office…" Hinata muttered out as Kyuu just wasn't letting go of them as she wrap her nine tails around the three of them and hugging them close.

With a nod of understanding and playfully putting Hanabi onto his back, he beckon Kyuu and the girls to follow him towards the Hokage tower along with hearing his name being yelled out through the entire village. "Good call Hinata-chan, I have a feeling we were going there any way…Come on Kyuu and please try and not molest them" he stated in a matter of fact tone, remembering how easily Kyuubi got turned on with Hinata and the girls in the past. As she gave a pout to the boy and mockingly opening and closing her mouth in a way of Naruto voice, earning some slight chuckles from Haku and Hinata as they yelp from the tails lifting them up with ease along with TenTen as well, who mutter out that she can walk while crossing her arms in a huff.

Sakura and Lee, who was left behind was still trying to process everything that just happen this morning…and are still standing on the spot they were standing on as they watch the new group head towards the Hokage tower without them. "Sakur…Sakura-chan, any comment?" Lee just asked with blinking eyes at the entire scene that happen in front of them.

In turn the girl just shook her head in a no fashion along with snapping out of her stupor and head towards the tower with Lee in tow. "Come on Lee, I'm really curious now of how the Kyuubi came back!" She said excitedly, remembering how well Naruto and the girls got along with the fox. Lee who heard this nodded vigorously excitedly picked up Sakura in bridal style, causing the girl to blush tomato red as he announced.

"Yes I too am curious! Hang on tight Sakura, I'll get us there in no time!" he exclaimed while running through the village with Sakura quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled to herself of how thoughtful Lee was, along with him giving a quick smile to her as she shook her head absently at his behavior and gave him a small kiss to the lips.

"Alright Lee, but next time I'm running on foot okay?" She said with a smile as Lee grin and nodded embarrassingly, remembering that Sakura can watch out for herself now along with not liking him to always pick the girl up and carrying her to the tower for their next mission.

What new adventure awaits our Blonde headed ninja? Along with how the Kyuubi return back to the living, as well as seeing his new Uzumaki district with new trouble a brewing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I have rising XD Hey everybody long time no see ^^; Sorry for not updating the chapters with Hanyou Naruto and this story, just been busy, busy, buys XD Any way to let everyone know that it seems like something is going on with Sasuke in the manga : / Having a feeling Kishimoto is going to pull a fast one on us and convert the Uchiha bastard onto the good side, after figuring out something with Itachi or somehow...Along with learning the truth.**

**If so than I have to say...Why pull a Spiderman 3 on us? With Harry going on the good side at the end at the same time, sacrificing himself to help Peter against Venom and all...Makes no sense but hey its your manga. Any who, this chapter will be Naruto vs. The Kyuubi so hope you all enjoy and let me know what you all think about it XD**

**And to those who are about to tell me that Kyuubi's name being Kurama in chapter 1. That chapter was released waaaaaay before his official name was announced in the Manga XD Kyuu is just a nickname I giving for Kyuubi being female and all ^^ So hope that clears some confusion up. With the future chapters, as I said in Chapter one that this will be more lemon based, will have lemons and will try my best to do them best as possible with each and every girl. Any way on to reviews!**

**Haseothesage: I giving my response to you through Pm's ; )**

**Jinchurikii-san:Thanks and hope you keep reading ^^**

**6untalentedArtists: Lol wow XD I give you props man for pulling two all nighters ^^; Not even I can do that, let alone an all one nighter XD And thank you, and yes I am jumping back and forth with this story and the first one, so don't worry each chapter will be written. But be patient with them alright XD Considering I usually write about 15-20 pages with these chapters that it takes awhile for me to upload ^^**

**The Dragon bard: Yeah Chapter one was released before the official name was announced XD So I now know its Kurama, don't worry ^^ Kyuu is just a nickname Naruto gives to the fox : )**

**With that said and done with on with the story! Enjoy and no, there is no lemons on here, also I have decided on one more girl for the Harem and it will be one of the rarest parings and that is Konan. She has been in my head for quite a long time ever since starting the first story. There will be one more, but that is it! No more girls after that...now I just need to figure out who the last one will be : / suggestions? And haves to be a Naruto character I'm familler with, (Meaning those I do know or have seen in the Manga and Anime. don't go just by names, since I haven't memorize them all just yet)**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: Naruto vs. The Kyuubi, how she came back!**

"Hmm" Hummed the fifth Hokage, the newest leader of the Leaf village and legendary Sannin healer, and legendary sucker Tsunade Senju! Was looking through at all the familiar faces and some un-expected ones as well, sitting in front of her was Naruto all grown up and fine looking man. Dead similarities that of his father, if you were take away the whisker marks, the orange ears and nine orange tails away and the red eyes. Then you would have a younger version of the fourth Hokage sitting right in front of you!

Sitting in the far back room on the couch was the girls along with the new comer, having Hanabi on her lap showing affection to the girl by stroking her black hair with her hands, by combing downward and telling her things that was making the girl embarrassed if the look on her face was anything to go by along with it being red. While Hinata and the others were pinned down to the couch with the woman's nine different tails, rubbing and wrapping around them along with causing TenTen to actually fall asleep on one of them saying how soft and fluffy it felt. As Haku and Hinata tried discreetly to keep the tails away from entering between their cleavages…

Leaning back against her chair and flopping down some folders of Jiraiya's report of Naruto's training and information about the Kyuubi coming back was mind boggling to her…"_So the woman on the couch is the nine tails huh? Last time I remember Naruto and them telling me is that Kyuubi was a boy, along with the name of Kurama"_ She thought to herself as she guided her brown eyes towards Jiraiya to see if he could explain anything else, but kept insisting that Naruto should be the one to tell her as he did fought the nine tails.

In turn again leaves Tsunade to question about this whole report…Wasn't Naruto and one other girl going to be the next Nine-tailed fox? How the hell that she is here any way along with wanting to know how the gaki manage to fight and defeat her in the first place? She needed someone to tell her and seems like the giddy blonde boy in front of her haves all the answers…Though she couldn't help but chuckle lightly at how carefree Naruto was being, definitely a plus after what he went through three in half years ago.

She then almost burst out laughing at the way Naruto's giddy look quickly change into a deadpan look, from Kyuu succeeded in getting one of the tails in the girls shirt and tossed a blunt kunai at her forehead in which caused her to stagger her head back and into the walls, grumbling out about Blonde kids preventing her from having fun. _"I have to say…Naruto has definitely matured if he is able to throw something at the nine-tails like that…Or he is just stupid to anger her."_ She shook her head a bit and peek towards the girls to see how Haku and Hinata looked very pleased from the feel of the tails along with Naruto stopping Kyuubi from molesting them, though Hanabi looks in-different as she was pouting a bit. "_Guessing she feels left out, well I'll say one thing. Things for the leaf are about to get loud and…Heh fun, good I was getting bored with all this paper work anyway. Alright time to see how the fuck kyuubi got reborn"_ With that mindset and clearing her throat to get everyone's attention.

She lean forward and folded her hands on the desk and was about to speak until she shifted her eyes towards the fox with a slight blush and grin from Kyuu stating. "Not to be rude or anything Lord Hokage, but how the hell did you get your breast so big! I want to know your secret!"

In turn the room got a collective pale faces along with looking towards Tsunade, knowing how well her temper is and how she doesn't like people talk about her in a manner like that. Although it was a fair question on Kyuu's end as everyone in the room were a bit curious as Tsunade just smiled brightly to the fox and replied back.

"As much the discussion is around you and Naruto, I am sorry to say I can't tell you" although she said that, she sent a small hand sign to the fox saying that if she ever asks that question again, she will throttle her…Only will she answer to her in private and with nobody around she is allowed. Which made Kyuu grin brightly and left everyone in the room to raise, their eyebrows of what was making her happy? She just got turn down from her question from being answer and yet is still smiling?

"Any way, speak Naruto I'm sure Lee and Sakura are curious as well. Considering I didn't call any of you here only for Naruto, but please enlighten us of how…You" She pointed at him with a pencil and then move her wrist to have it pointing towards Kyuu. "And Kyuu here met up along with being brought back?"

This was definitely something Naruto came prepare for ever since summoning the fox from the fox realm. "Hell Grandma Tsunade, I am as confused as you were when it happen" He joked along with ducking his head into his jacket from a staple being thrown from her as he forgotten that she will attack the boy, for every time he would call her granny or grandma. As Sakura and Lee both jumped out of the way of the flying staple as the door open up from Shizune walking in announcing.

"Lady Tsunade I found those document" Then froze in place with her face paled, as the staple flew past her and barely nick across her left ear. TonTon, who was walking in the room at the same time, took cover on the ground with its stubby feet and legs over her head as everyone heard the breaking wood of the hall way meeting and greeting the hanging staple machine that hook itself and imbedded into the wall.

"_Naruto_ what did I say about calling me Grandma!" Tsunade announced darkly to the boy as he was sweating and gulping down anything that was about to escape his throat, as he stretched out his jacket collar.

All the while Lee and Sakura poke their heads out from behind the couch with fear written on their faces, as well as the other girls who were sitting on the couch. Even Kyuu was afraid and quickly change into her fox form, as she then quickly huddle and curl up around Hanabi's lap shaking like a scared little kid. Even though Hanabi too was shaking from the temper that is Tsunade!

"Only-say-it-to-you-when you're visiting the Uzumaki complex and home!" He squeak back in response along with a stutter, then let out a breath of relief as the Sannin reached out and petted his head.

"Good, now as you were about to say" She continued while sitting back down her chair and hear Jiraiya coming back into the office from the outside, as he dove out the window from her rage breaking out and hoping that it wouldn't be focusing on him.

"Umm, oh right, right! It kind of happen couple months ago as Pervy sage and I were coming back home from my awesome display of training that it began to happen at the land of…" He quickly looked over to the sage as he look up in thought then snap his finger to Naruto.

"Land of Corn Naruto"

"Ah yeah that where it was, with all that open field and everything" He said by snapping his fingers and then pointing towards Tsunade as she nodded with a smile, as she got some messenger bird from that area, saying how a Blonde kid who was walking with Sage Jiraiya, help out a lot with their shipping ordeal and bandits. Along with a Daimyo corrupted by power and seeking out for the ultimate Samurai blade called 'Muramasa' that somehow was getting intense chakra levels and sucking nearby villagers and ninja's dry of their chakra networks. But that's another story for later.

"So any way after eating breakfast and right before heading out again, Pervy Sage told me to go and work on my summoning skills, in a way to summon the foxes more quickly and that is when…"

XXX

Flashback no jutsu too Two months ago

"Summoning jutsu!" shouted an excited Naruto as he went through the hand signs as he brought his arm over his head and came slamming it down to the grassy fields with the symbols stretching out and covering the boy in a veil of smoke, only to blanched out at seeing no foxes. Even Usuki didn't come out this time as this caused Naruto to lay down all nine of his tails to the ground and tilted his head.

"Huh…that's odd? How come nobody came out?" He openly said while standing back up straight as he scratched the side of his cheeks. He put the amount of Chakra he usually does to summon Usuki or Kuchaya whenever he uses this technique, including some random foxes. But not this time, no one showed, not even Kuchaya as he was informed by Jiraiya and Kuchaya herself, that they wanted the boy to practice his speed when summoning foxes onto the fields this morning.

If they wanted him to practice, then why bother not showing up? "_Maybe it has something to do with being the new nine-tails?"_ He thought to himself as he looked behind him, to see all nine tails wagging up and down. Then flatten his ears as that wouldn't be the cause of the lack of a summon animal…Considering his high amount of chakra would be able to summon Kuchaya with relative ease.

"Alright then let's try this again" He muttered out as he bit his thumb one time and went through the hand signs again, once more slammed it down with the smoke veil…Nothing. "What the hell…the foxes better not be, pulling any pranks on me! Even though I like pranks, but this isn't funny!" He grumbled out in frustration while ruffling through his hair to figure out what the hell is going on. "Damn it Kuchaya you better not be having your way with Mia-sensei again, if so than I do not want to summon you and her at the same time" He clenched his eyes shut as he fought off the images in his head, or the fact of accidently summon the two during an intimate course session.

Little did he know, Jiraiya who was in a very good and far distance from the boy, was watching intently to see what would Naruto be summoning, as he got a messenger fox this morning telling him and Naruto that Kuchaya wanted him to start summoning after breakfast to work on his speed. That was the lie Naruto bought, what Jiraiya really kept from the boy as he hurried out the hotel room to find some breakfast to eat along with getting started.

Was one important information that was being kept from the boy as Jiraiya watch Naruto failed one more time of summoning any of the foxes, leering his eyes carefully along with twitching a bit from feeling a familiar feeling he felt 3 years ago during the invasion of the leaf as it was making the man nervous of whom they wanted Naruto to summon…_"I still can't understand why Kuchaya wants to summon the kyuubi…I thought he died by being fully absorb into Naruto willingly to help the boy against the one tailed" _He thought to himself as he was really confused by Kuchaya's request along with warning him to not interfere of Naruto's work. _"If Kuchaya think's Naruto will be able to handle the kyuubi, then she must be crazier than the boy himself!"_ He thought to himself as he saw the boy was now getting irritated from the lack any fox summons and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, as it reminded him back three years ago when the boy was in the same predicament last time.

Slamming down his hand one more time along with praying to kami in his head to hoping this will work. Once he made contact to the ground along with the jutsu formula appearing, he jettison up high into the air along with a huge smoke veil covering the entire area he was standing on. Jiraiya who was watching pale at the sight and the feeling that was seeping through the air along with nine red wagging tails, thrashing about as the fox was slowly coming into view.

"FINALLY TOOK YOU long enough…Wait, I wasn't aiming for Kuchaya?" Announced Naruto openly as he was looking down at the fox fur his hands were laying on, along with feeling how very smooth and rugged the fur felt. "Even the color is wrong, she's blue not re…re…re…red" his voiced down dramatically as he widen his red eyes at the sight of the color, along with gulping down any saliva in his throat and started turning his head with his bones cracking like a crank would, if you were to spin one. Then his pale face change into a small smile, then a bigger one and then a huge fox like grin as he counted the tails that were wagging behind him. He didn't know what happen, but there is no other foxes minus him and Hinata, who haves nine different tails with the color red is none other than.

"KYUUBI holy fuck your back, aw kami I missed ya buddy-yeee!" he suddenly wail as the head shook him off from where he was sitting at and came hurtling down into the ground with loud crash and oomph, as the mighty fox started blinking its red soft eyes and looked to its left and then to its right. To see that it wasn't in the fox realm any more with a hint of some milk dripping from its cheeks, then shouted out with anger.

"**WHO THE FUCK DARES SUMMON ME WHEN I AM BEING FED BY, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE THEN I AM NOT HAPPY!" **shouted the voice that oddly sounds like a female voice in Naruto's ears. In this case the boy who pulled his head out from the ground and shook it, turned around quickly to stare up to the nine tailed fox. Who in return felt being stared at to turn its head slowly down and then lower it even more to get a closer look at the boy who summoned her. "**You can't be serious…A measly human like you summoned me?"** It asked while poking Naruto in the stomach as the boy had a tick mark on his forehead, at the way the kyuubi was acting strange although this whole thing is weird in his book? How the hell did he summon the fox anyway?

He then raised both of his arms out in a 'don't you recognize me?' fashion. "Kyuubi it's me Naruto? Don't you remember, you were sealed in me after being released from my mother's seals and got controlled by some Uchiha? And where the hell you drank milk…" This wasn't adding up at all in his head as the fox leer lightly to the boy at his statement and question of where it got milk from. Then shifted its red eyes upward in thought of the boy's statement…

"**Hmm…I do recall such things, but nothing about you or your name by that matter, as for where I got milk from."** It then lightly pushed Naruto forward with one claw tapping onto him, in a way of poking his head. **"Idiot, did you not hear me say I was being fed too? Sheesh, ever heard of foxes drinking milk from their mothers after giving birth?"**

Naruto lightly rubbing his head from the poke nodded lightly, as he was told by Hana and Kiba after visiting their compound one day, seeing newly born puppies as they were being fed by their dog like mother asking them why they were up against her like that, only to be told by Hana with a smile that's how they get their nutrition's, by sucking the milk out from the mother's well…She was a bit embarrassed to explain it but still manage to say nipples to the boy, as Naruto just tilted his head in confusion and stupidly asked if that's how human babies get their milk.

Though he had to laugh with the siblings from their shock expressions of Naruto not knowing that, but told him his guess was on the mark. Crossing his arms as his face was showing slight irritation and anger, as he grumbled out to the fox in front of him.

"Uh duh, everyone knows that I'm not that stupid" Only to widen his eyes and started twitching when the fox grin and said.

"**Well how about from a human mother then?"** and got the results she wanted as Naruto cover his ears and shook his head as he repeatedly said not listening over and over, as he haves a good guess of who the fox was referring too and that was probably Mia…

"NANIII YOU WERE BORN FROM A HUMAN!" he screamed out along with hearing what sounded like a geyser going on, in the background showed Jiraiya being flown up into the air with a massive nosebleed and coming straight back down hard into the ground.

The nine tailed fox winced from the shrilly scream, along with folding her ears backwards from the sudden intrusion of noise. "**God damn it! You and your shrilly screams still never left you! For crying out loud my ears are ringing!" **shouted the kyuubi as the girl was brushing her paws against her folded ears, trying to get the ringing out of her ears. "**And yes she-male of a voice baka, I was born out of both a Kitsune chakra and a Human chakra. Why do you think the foxes can transform into human forms? Such an idiot and you've been our summon contractor? Puh-lease…" **She rolled her eyes at the frustrated boy whose arms were shaking in anger.

Then thrust a finger up towards the towering nine-tailed fox. "Well doesn't matter if I know things or not, I'm your summoner now and you have to listen to every command I say!" he screamed out to her as Jiraiya who was trying to listen into the conversation face palm at the dangers Naruto now just putted himself into. Granted Kuchaya who would've heard that declare from Naruto, would've submitted, and let him have ways with her…But the nine-tails…

"Three-two-one" Jiraiya counted in his head, one of Kyuubi's many tails came swinging downward and thwacking the boy hard and far as he was screaming through the air from the power blow along with his cheeks being puffed out. Jiraiya then shivered at the strong level of kill intent coming from the ex-demon fox.

"**How dare you speak to me like that, I am the all mighty nine-tailed fox! No one and I MEAN no one, speaks, down to me like that and orders me around!" **she finished that sentence off by firing wind bullets at the flying boy who widening his eyes and felt his ears flinch a bit, from the sounds of danger. Before the attack landed on him he quickly outstretch his arm as an extra limb from his tail change into a hand and slammed itself into the ground, along with pulling Naruto out from harm's way, as he heard the howling wind blow right past him. Once he landed on the ground, he quickly infused chakra into his feet, and dashed backwards in a quick haste from Kurama slamming and launching energy infused tails, that came rocketing forward with so much speed. That Naruto was having a hard time dodging them, the first two he had to take large sideways jump to the right to get away from the first two tails, then he lean as far back he could to dodge the third tail that sweep right over his body.

Causing a few strains of blondish orange hair to be cut off from his bangs, after that tail went by he quickly summon a shadow clone that grabbed onto him with its tails, all the while swinging in a full circle and launched the boy upwards to get away from the fourth tail that slammed right into the ground, causing the very dirt and grass to break and crumble from the intense blow!

Coming back down from the fall and landing on top of many Kyuubi's tails, he started out with a bouncing and then went into a full sprint up the tail.

**"Fox Style: fiery flame missiles!"** Kyuubi shouted while standing up a bit with her paws, quickly forming the hand seals with quick successions that even blew Naruto's mind of how fast she was at casting. She inhale a lot of air and fired off about dozen fire like fireballs towards Naruto, that were infused with WIND chakra as well as swirling into thick needles like drills.

To make matters even worst is that, the fifth and sixth tail decided to try to hit him as well, by thwacking down and up, sending wind bullets to the boy as Naruto. Who is running up the tails grin brightly and faced towards the same grinning fox as well, forming his famous jutsu once more. "Alright Kyuu, if it's okay to call you that. Since you are a female" which the response he got from the fox was a quick nod as she started forming another hand seal. "Here's, a lot of things you've missed while you were gone! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!** "**He exclaimed while over about 50 Naruto clones appeared onto Kyuu's tail as he was rushing up towards the fox, in turn the clones started making hand signs of their own.

"Water style: Hurricane rush!" One of the clones shouted, as he jump up into the air and starting spinning straight down into Kyuu's tail as few more Shadow clones follow suit and did the same thing and erupted into a powerful gale of water. That was rushing and brushing straight up her tail that caused some of the fire missiles to explode and separate the water jutsu from hitting her as she, fired off another rounds of the fire jutsu.

"Water style: Bubble bomb blast!" fifteen shadow clones said, as they arch their hands along with the ones that were next to them started swirling their hands in between theirs, causing disk like water to be concentrated and becoming really dense. Once that was done and the clones that made them dispersed into puff of smoke. All threw their water jutsu's forward at the fire like missiles at the same time disappearing as well had their attacks hit and go by the fire jutsu, along with some of the remaining clones to receives hits and flying off from Kyuubi hitting them with her other tails, along with moving backwards from the powerful blow the Bubble bomb blast did to her, as water erupted all over her as she tried to clawed into the dirt as she felt the earth breaking up from her grip.

She then whip her head up sensing more chakra signatures along with widening her eyes from the clones that didn't get hit, were coming down straight towards her with big dense like orbs. "Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto clones shouted as they all came rushing down with their right arms arching back, and then thrust them forward towards the fox as she then swipe with both of her claws.

"**Kitsune clan technique flying claw strike**!" she exclaimed while red like energy came out from her claws, that went flying towards the clones as they erupted and scream from the intense pain they felt from the blow, along with Naruto who was still in the air with all nine tails aiming upward from his ascending high into the air.

_"Even coming back from the dead and reincarnated Kurama is still powerful. The nine tailed fox is very impressive"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was beaming with pride knowing that he had a great guardian watching over him when he was young, and a strong one at that matter as well! Now that he or should he say she, is back and reincarnated into the fox clan. There are a lot of things that he had to get the Kyuubi to catch up with.

Kyuubi screamed out right as Naruto passed with no damage caused to him, slammed the Oodama Rasengan right into her stomach, causing a huge powerful gale of winds to be blown all over the place, with the winds blowing the grass fields, and then sent the kyuubi backwards with her head facing to the side as she was falling and tumbling down to the ground, with a very large boom erupting with dust clouds to be picked up after colliding to the earth, all the while Naruto who finished the move landed on top of the foxes red fur side, as he let out a calming breath from using that Jutsu Jiraiya taught him.

Along with using a lot of Shadow clones in order to fight back against her. Although before he could get a moment of rest, Kyuubi suddenly whip her head forward with a wide mouth as the boy's ears folded in fear.

Jiraiya closed his eyes with his mouth pursing to the right, as the blow Naruto received was a Wind Style: Air bullet from the Kyuubi, as Naruto screamed out in pain as he flew backwards from the female fox. Jiraiya then flinched while covering his eyes, as the Kyuubi followed up by flipping forward and slamming her four paws hard into the ground, shaking everything around her along with causing fire geysers to shoot up underneath Naruto, as it exploded right under him, causing the boy to fly up into the air with his nine tails wagging furiously to get rid of the flames that might be left behind.

Naruto after the brief recovery then moved both hands forward to grab the girl's paws all the while looking down towards the fast approaching ground that is ready to break every bone in his body. So transforming all of his nine tails into limb like hands as they all stretch out, and slammed onto the ground to keep him from crashing and feeling intense future pain. All the while shouting out a battle cry as he lifted the fox from her position, causing her to widen her eyes and feel weightless all the while flying up and over the boy, with her tails curling up a bit from the sudden weight lost, then let out a howl of pain when Naruto completely used the half nelson on her and quickly front flip out of arms way, before the tails could slam into the boy as he slide across the ground.

He then remembered the one move that can hold down something like the kyuubi and it was his mother's Chakra chains. Though he let out a scream when Kyuubi shouted "Fox style: Razor gales!"

This surprised the boy very much along with flying backwards and feeling all nine tails swinging up and down quickly along with slamming into the ground as debris, rocks and dirt all came, flying towards Naruto. As he was flown across the lands as he felt like slashes and cuts were going all over him by the sharp winds as blood were starting to fly out of his cheeks and legs, as he crashed into the ground and went into a roll.

"**You know boy I never had this much fun in a long damn time! Your definitely making this a very interesting battle along with being able to keep up with someone with my magnitude-", **She never got to finish her sentences, as the boy who quickly flipped onto his feet, started pumping his fists forward and back with strong fast movements as the kyuubi was flinching up and down feeling what felt like somebody was knocking the wind right of her, along with feeling bruises were about to appear in her stomach.

After Naruto was done using his Dance of the storm Jutsu, he then hunched forward with his hands on his knees and sweat pouring down from his forehead, as the boy knew that using so much Chakra was really bad. Especially since he hasn't entered his Demon mode yet, demon mode as Naruto and the girls will like to call it.

Is sort of like the Curse mark, or a form of Sage mode that they will enter after using up their mix colored Chakra up, once they feel drain of that chakra levels and are needing to get an edge in battle. They will then concentrate and summon up the demon chakra that Kurama left for all the girls, depending how many tails they have, they will get Chakra levels of Kage and even Bijuu levels. So since Naruto and Hinata were the two having the ability to change and become the next nine tails. They will be able to use all nine tails of Chakra in their human form.

While the others will have about Kage level chakras to fight with, along with what makes this mode amazing for the girls and Naruto. Is that their normal Jutsu's like Shadow clones, Wind styles, Water styles, will only take ¼ of Demon Chakra while demon like jutsu's. That Kurama gave knowledge to Naruto after giving all his chakra to the boy and girls, gave him all the knowledge of demon like jutsu's along with telling him to make a separate Jutsu scroll for them to learn if they ever feel like using it.

Down side of learning Demon like Jutsu's though, is that it takes one full tail chakra to perform, even though the power behind these jutsu's are strong. The risk in these is very dangerous and could easily destroy their molecules easily along with destroying the bones and flesh off their bodies. Unless Hinata or Naruto transform into the fox's body, that they will receive lesser damage than they would in their human form.

Looking up from his spot along with the dust cloud finally clearing up, Naruto widen his eyes drastically at the new form Kyuu has taken and it was that of a woman, on all fours glaring playfully at the boy in front of her along with wearing what appears to be Mia's anbu like outfit and the leaf headband tied around her forehead, as she was wagging all nine of her tails up and down. Her red eyes showing great respect along with lust…For him no, lust in a way of loving his power along with his strength to be able to fight back against her.

Before he could move though, she was already right in front of him with a wide fox grin and grabbing tightly on his shoulders, causing the boy to flinched a bit as she lean forward with a lustful look in her eyes and licked across his cheeks, causing Naruto to push her back along with wiping away where she licked. "Aw gross Kyuu! That wasn't funny you crazy fox!" he shouted as the woman was litterly laughing her ass off along with rolling left and right.

"OH kami you've should've seen the look on your face, when I suddenly appeared right in front of you! Oh geeze priceless!" she stutter out between breaths as her laughter wasn't dying down at all, along with Naruto crossing his arms in annoyance, as he then slowly started shaking his shoulders a bit along with going into a full blown laughter as well.

Jiraiya, who was watching the entire battle, could not believe how the end result turned out! Both Kurama and Naruto were on equal levels in skills, jutsu and battle. What he was more impressed was how Naruto is able to withstand all those attacks from the now humanized version of the Kyuubi, as the two's laughter finally died down and stared at each other with wide grins and then Naruto let out a oomph with both her and his nine tails, rising up in the air a bit along with coming back down gently.

As the boy blinked his eyes and felt the Kyuubi hugging him tightly into her at the same time sniffling and gritting her teeth. Her ears were folded back at the same time as well as Naruto, as all he could do was hugged the kyuubi back with his head over her shoulders, feeling all the pain and sadness she was letting out along with shaking her head left and right into his chest.

"I…really missed you kit…you, Hinata and all of the girls…I missed all of you" She cried out as he could feel his orange and black jacket being soak by the tears of one very depressed and hurt nine tailed demon fox. Rubbing her back up and down with both hands along with closing his eyes softly as they were having filled with tears of happiness, he then let out low breaths to quiet down the fox.

"It's alright Kyuubi, let it all out…I've got you and I won't lose you anymore nor will I ever let someone take you away from us ever again…" He whisper in her ears as the girl was hiccupping and fighting every urge to not wail out into the world, as she felt warmth from the boy at the same time having his tails wrapped around the two of them in a tight embrace. Rocking back and forth with her to quiet her down and get her all calm once again.

Jiraiya who was standing by and finally decided to show himself approached the two of them as he saw the boy look up to him with soft red eyes as they were a bit puffy from crying as the man chuckle lightly and said. "Can I join in that hug?"

Which the kyuubi let out a snort along with speaking out "As long you don't touch my breasts or ass then you're welcome to join in the hug…_Pervy sage_" She and Naruto both snickered out at the end along with the man giving a boastful laughter and join in the two for that hug, saying how proud he was to having Naruto as his pupil along with welcoming back Kyuubi.

XXX

Flashback no jutsu off!

"And…well that's what happen" Naruto finished along with petting the small fox form of Kyuubi, who had moved from the couch and onto the boy's lap all curled up and resting peacefully with him. Tsunade, the girls and Shizune were all trying to fight back all the tears that were threatening to break out, even Lee and Sakura were doing their best as well considering from all the emotions the Kyuubi must've gone through along with having all that pent up sadness, to finally break free from her mental.

Wanted to hug the boy, to be with the boy in person for all the troubles Naruto went through as a child and being a Jinchurikii to the leaf village. From being attack when he was young, being called demon brat, monster, and a no body to the village. All it took was one hug from the boy to have the mighty nine-tails crying her eyes out along with apologizing for everything she did to him.

The battle itself was explanatory in itself, the frustration the kyuubi went through for not being able to protect her jailor must've really gotten to her so much, she needed to vent out all the rage and sadness from within and the person who gladly took it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

TenTen, Hinata, Haku and Hanabi were behind the boy, well minus Hanabi who was petting Kyuu gently on the head along with resting her forehead on the fox's forehead humming quietly to her in a way to make her feel like she belongs here as well as knowing she isn't alone anymore. While the other three girls were hugging the boy with their own tears, after hearing the story of both the Jailor and the captive were finally re-united as well as finding that long lost friend once again, is back in their family.

"Alright-alright you five…That will be all. Same for you and Lee Sakura, I want nobody to mention this to the villagers, especially the council. If word got out that the Kyuubi has been reincarnated then all hell will break lose" She informed everyone as she got collective nods, from all over the room. With her chocolate brown eyes, she let out a smile as Lee and Sakura walked up to the nine tailed asking her how she was doing along with Lee asking for one day to challenge her into a fierce Taijutsu battle, as the fox was once again grinning brightly at the same time agreeing to Lee that she will gladly whip him into shape.

Though some of them were sweat dropping along with warning the fox of how fast Lee was, as she waved one of her tails in none-coherent manner. Saying she knows how fast the kid is along with explaining to Naruto of who was the one that appeared right in front of his face.

Tsunade who cleared her throat to get the Chuunins attentions, at the same time smirking, at everyone's confused expression as she shifted her eyes towards the window. Caused everyone to look over at the general direction with blinking eyes and saw someone with silver spike up hair, holding a book with his left hand that is entitled, 'An adventurer's love tales' by Uzumaki Naruto. A book that Jiraiya had dared Naruto two years ago, that he couldn't be able to write a better story than his Icha, Icha books!

To his shock though after Naruto got done with the book and, only being about six chapters long and the short intension span for a child of his age at the time. Sold quite well and got popular by the instant of both civilians and ninja's alike were enjoying the book and stories very well! Hell, Hinata and the other girls were curious of the book as well and bought it, only to be surprised of who wrote it along with knowing who the characters were. That caused everyone to always read that one chapter they star in over and over.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, I didn't know you were a fan!" beamed Naruto to his sensei, as the Cyclops eye smiled to the boy along with poking his head through the window waving the book up and down.

"You kidding right, I would never let down an opportunity of my pupils works. Along with their materials, oh you should also read Sakura's book as well Naruto. I heard its right up there with yours" He then paused and looked up in thought. "What was it called again" as he earn a few giggles from said girl along with Lee's chuckling.

"It's called a The Blossom fighter Kakashi-sensei" Sakura announced with one finger up near her face as the Sensei lightly patted his open palm with a nod and then entered the room carefully, bowing down to Tsunade who nodded at his arrival, and then bow down to Kyuubi who grin up to the sensei who have watched over the boy along with Mia sensei.

"Well then I bet your wondering why I am here correct?" he asked Naruto, Haku and Sakura, his newly formed Team 7 students as they nodded their heads up to the sensei along with him eye smiling down to them. Though this didn't came to shock for Kyuu as she was told by Mia herself, that Team Miakuno was disbanded after the invasion happen, she had to go back to working as an Anbu. Though Ino and Haku were very upset about it, Kakashi piqued in for the group that he will humbly accept Haku into Team 7's roaster, considering Naruto and Sakura will work very well with the girl.

"By the order of Lord Hokage, I am to test all three of you guy's strength and abilities. As well as figure out how far you've all become with your training. This time though I will fight against you three with everything I got. So no holding back alright…Well, at least Naruto and Haku you two are restricted from going demon mode on me alright" He sheepishly said while scratching the back of his head as the two chuckled and giggle to their sensei considering the one time they were training with him. They accidently enter Demon mode by accident along with having Kakashi on the run along with trying to fight back against them.

"But for now I think Naruto and the girls deserve at least one week of vacation. Don't you think Lord Hokage?" He finished with an eye smiled along with a knowing shrug of his head towards them.

Blinking her eyes in confusion a bit along with suddenly opening her mouth in a 'oh' fashion, remembering about the mating and heat sessions that the girls and Naruto go through once in a while, that must've been building up ever since the boy left them and knew that Kakashi wanted the girls to finally let it out of their systems.

This will be also good, considering Kin and Temari will be coming back to the leaf village in a couple hours. It will give them all enough chance to catch up and get things out of the way, along with Naruto coming to the ever so bias council rooms at the same time, being able to clear up the mess they made for the Uzumaki clan. "I heartily agree Kakashi, alright everyone this is the end of the mission report. Now go home and get some rest Naruto, along with getting rid of any itch that any of you have to get rid of" She smiled at the end, at all the blushes on Hinata, Haku and TenTen's faces were having while Hanabi just crook her head to the left a bit in confusion, only to widen her eyes and blush at remembering about the girls heating sessions they've been having the past three years. Along with shifting her thighs a bit, considering she might be experiencing them as well…

"Alright you are all dismiss and Kyuu" She paused there seeing the fox jumping down to the floor, and then looking up to Tsunade as the woman smiled down to her. "Welcome back to Konoha, everyone misses you" She ended the mission report with that and watch everyone's disappearing forms walking past through the doors, as she soften her gaze as the Chuunins in front of her, were quickly replaced to their younger selves, walking out the door with excitement along with Naruto turning his head to his distant relative with a fox like grin, as the child like face was then replaced to his teen self.

"Thanks for everything Grandma Tsunade!" He announced as he closed the door behind him and left a tear eyed Hokage on her chair, as she sat down and started wiping away the tears in her eyes at the same time Shizune handing her some tissues. After all these years she knew about the boy along with saving his life, and all the troubles he had to face between her and the council members. He still haves that heart of gold and the determination of never giving up attitude. Along with still calling her Grandma Tsunade, though before she went to address her paper work along with speaking with Jiraiya, she got up and walked towards the window at the same time, sliding it open.

Seeing the teens down below along with some of them being welcome she shouted out. "Yo Naruto, Girls!" in which caught all their attention and stared up to the woman who still had some tears left in her chocolate brown eyes. Then they all blushed tremendously at the next thing she said to them. "I better see some grandchildren sometime this year! I aint getting younger!" she boasted along with letting out a heart full laughter at the girls faces along with Naruto's, minus Kyuubi who was rolling on the ground in a laughing fit. Even the ninja's nearby and some of the civilians who treated them with respect were all laughing and snickering at the Hokage's antic's as well as asking them if they were going to have kids sometime this year. Since they know about Naruto and the girls being Hanyou's along with curiosity as well, with some of the female population saying how they would probably make beautiful babies, along with wanting to see what their kids will look like.

"Lady-Lady Tsunade was that necessary?" Asked Shizune with a slight nervous chuckle, as the woman in front of her nodded and sat down.

"I'm serious I want to have some Grandchildren, that I can smother and spoil with. All of us only live once Shizune and god damn it, I want to see little Naruto's, Hinata's, all of the girls children running around along with him having a big family" She announced to her pupil who sweat drop and agreed with the woman. Considering all that Naruto had to go through three years ago, guess everyone will be waiting to see children from the teens. Now that they are 16-18 years old they could possibly want to have children now, although since they are a special case. They don't have to really wait that long for their children to be born, if she heard correctly when she examine Hinata the one day, after coming back from a mission from Team Kurenai. Shizune got curious and asked if she were to have kids, along with Naruto agreeing to it is when or how long it will take for the baby to be born.

Though Shizune knew about Hinata's famous blushing and stutter was surprised that the girl openly said and quote. "From what the Kyuubi informed us and the girls, is that they don't really take long to be born. Around one-three months that the kids will be born"

Boy was Shizune in the loop, after getting out of the memory and looking up to Jiraiya as the man sat down with a shake of his head along with a deep sigh. Could only mean one thing…the bad news was about to come now…

"What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a leer, having a good idea of what's on the man's mind as he looked up to Tsunade with his own leer and mutter out.

"Akatsuki" Was all he said to the woman, as the name and rogue ninjas have started to ignitiate their plans of opperation. Of capturing the Tailed Demons!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everybody ^_^ Time for a new chapter of Hanyou Naruto and his vixens: Shippuuden! And let me just say that this chapter was intended not to be very long, but when I decided on the next girl that would be in the harem as well explaining a lot of things into this chapter. As well what I believe to be one of my best romance chapter between Naruto and the next girl who is Ayame, so I hope you all enjoy and have fun with the chapter as well have fun with Kyuu's shananigans that can almost rival towards Usuki's bluntness and Naruto's pranks. Also, not sure if this will be considerig too early for introducing a new girl into the harem, but I had to get Ayame in there in some way, shape or form considering I did not want to lose the idea I had for her.**

**As well making all the girls more unique in their situations and when making love with Naruto, so expect the unexpected! Enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3: Welcome Home Naruto Part 1: Ayames sexual service at your command!**

_"Naruto-kun has grown handsomely and hot over the three years"_ Hinata thought to herself, secretly licking her lips. Watching the young man and husband in front of her, chatting and explaining to everyone of how his training went with the pervy sage. As well explaining to them of how he misses everyone and can't wait to show them what he can do as well the new jutsu's that Jiraiya taught him.

Coincidently the same thoughts that Hinata was having, were also going through Haku's head as she was watching the boy as well from their little walk through the bias village all of them gaining some of the hateful glares and looks from those who can't see the hero inside the boy, only the usual what does everyone see in the boy. He was the one who killed the last Uchiha, the one who is bringing shame to the fourth Hokage wishes by running amuck through the village. Of course, now it will be ever since hearing about the demon brat's slaves or sluts as they would put it, announcing to the Hokage and reminding everyone who watched over the boy for so many years of his return.

Brought sour taste through their mouths and just sneer angrily at the group of ninja's who were heading down towards the new Uzumaki estate. Getting her attention away from the villagers and back to the great appetizing meat of a husband in her sights! Haku couldn't help but salivate in her mouth feeling it water at all the right movements the boy will make, as well his muscles tensing up here and there near his buttocks. "_Oh kami am I horny as hell! Bad enough that Hinata-hime and I couldn't get our relief…Maybe Naruto-koi will be able to do that today but when…"_ Haku thought to herself, at the same time twitching her ears hearing somebody calling out to her very quietly. When she looked behind her she noticed it was Hinata that is calling her, by waving her hand slightly in a way to beckon her over. Blinking her red eyes and tilting slightly with her eight light blue tails wagging gently as she slowed down her pace to walk in time with the hyuuga heiress.

Then giggle perversely when the same height girl brought her in a huddle by wrapping her arm over her shoulders, at the same time getting a quick grope of Haku's right boob. Making the girl nuzzle her cheek with Hinata's cheek wondering what Hinata wanted? "Yeah Hinata-hime did you need something?" she asked making Hinata smile bright at the same time blushing across her nose, considering that the only other real two people who call her hime, were Naruto and Temari, why Temari called her hime she wasn't sure considering she couldn't remember all that much whenever she hanged out with the Suna ninja. But no matter who calls her hime, rather be from Naruto, Temari or Haku. She will always no matter what blush in front of those who calls her that.

"I was wondering and don't denied it Haku, I can smell the pheromones radiating off from you and Tenten. So was curios" she slowly let that last word hold out longer while shifting her nose a bit at the same time, grinning un-controllably too the ice user who return the giggle having a good idea of now what Hinata wanted to know.

"Were you planning on doing anything to deal with that heat of yours?" she asked by shifting her red pale eyes towards the girl lightly rubbing her nine tails against her eight tails. Causing the older girl to shiver a bit with soft mews from the affection Hinata was giving off as well being curios if she will do anything with Naruto today.

So, returning the favor and rubbing her tails against hers as well. She replied back, "Well…I was hoping to wait until we all got home to do something with Naruto-kun…You know" she quietly whisper too Hinata's ears all the while lightly licking it, making the girl clench her eyes shut trying hard not to moan out and alerting Naruto, Sakura, Lee and Hanabi in front as Haku continued on with her sentence. "With you, Tenten hell all of the girls are home ravishing the boy. Having one big massive mating session" she slowly said with hush breaths that would have caused anyone, even to the girls that will lose it and pounce on the girl right there and now. Thankfully Hinata haves enough will power to control herself, considering her and Haku have manage to relief themselves somewhat this morning before heading out, only for young Hanabi to ruin their fun.

"I know but Ino is out on a mission with her team, Kin and Temari aren't coming back too Konoha until around like four o'clock. While Yugito is at Kumo right now, getting things ready for well…Something to help our training even more as well getting the Raikage for permission of staying with us" At this Haku quickly butted in with a raised finger all the while pulling away from the girl with a smile.

"Which no doubt he will…Or at least I hope he will considering who is Naruto's father and all…" She quickly added while lowering down the finger again. Remembering from some of the tales that Inoichi and Shino's dad saying how that Minato and A both have went into combat before and nearly if not, most definitely will have killed each other. If it weren't for the fact that their eight tailed Jinchurikii had one of his attacks near the fourths heart. With Minato's Kunai behind Raikages neck and Raikages, electric charged arm ready to slam down Minato's head into the ground!

Shaking her head and letting out a depress sigh, she really wasn't sure how things will turn out with Yugito and the Raikage, they can only hope for the best considering their little conflict they had when apparently Raikage tried once more of kidnapping one of the Hyuuga's, which this time was Hanabi and boy did Naruto not handle that well and almost went all nine tails against the older teen! Only to find out that she and the two tailed Nibi made a pact with each other and fully master the two tailed demons chakra too its fullest and nearly pushed Naruto too his limits, since he was still getting used to his full nine tail powers.

She then looked up hearing Naruto's sudden outburst and grin fully at what he spotted along with Hinata doing the same. "NO FREAKING WAY! Ayame, Teuchi you moved Ichiraku's to the Uzumaki compound!" Naruto screamed out with glee as he quickly rushed into his all-time favorite restaurant by taking a seat in one of the many stools, only to blink at the sudden realization…there were no Teuichi, but just one Ayame and some of the people who was residing in the compound working with the older girl. Who beamed happily towards Naruto with that chef barrette on her forehead, placing down four different bowls of ramen that were resting across her arms as they slide down against the counter to the mouth-watering boy whose red fox ears and tails were twitching and wagging happily.

Lee, Sakura and the others along with Hanabi who was caught by Tenten from the boy suddenly and accidently throwing her off his back was laughing a bit with the weapon master as they too took their seats. While Haku and Hinata stayed out of the way for now to continue their conversation while Naruto gets acquainted with the female chef who brought her hands under her chin and rested her shoulders against the counter with a small blush crossing her nose and a big smile. "Surprised huh Naruto-kun?" she asked the boy who nodded his head right before digging into his ramen all the while saying thanks for the food, as the others got their food from the co-workers who were from the Kitsune summons and a few Yamanaka's!

Naruto who got done with his first bowl with a small burp, as he quickly cover his mouth and chuckle. "Excuse me wow the ramen taste even better than before! When and how did this happened Ayame?" He asked the ramen chef who couldn't help but tilt her head towards the left a bit. Always enjoying that energetic boy presence as well as his eagerness to always meeting up with her and her father, whenever he is free from doing ninja missions or when coming up with ideas for his Uzumaki clan house and rules for how people should live in the compound. Deciding that he waited long enough for a reply and getting done his second bowl, she went ahead to answer his next question by standing up fully with hands resting on her well shape hips. "I was surprise as you were Naruto-kun you see when you left on your three year training with Master Jiraiya. Everyone and I mean everyone from the ninja side all kept coming to the ramen stand. Asking me or my father of how you were doing on your trip, or how we first met you and everything that it was starting to get so busy. That my father started thinking of building another stand for just the ninja side of the village" She explained while bringing her hands up to her chef barrette, too take the hat off and let her short brown hair to fall gently down to her neck and shake it out a bit.

Seeing the boy watching intently at her waiting patiently for her to continue her story, unlike Naruto though who is oblivious to the girl's action. Did not go unnoticed too Tenten, Hinata and Haku who all notice what the girl was trying to do and that was trying in her own way have the boy look at how beautiful she become, as well how her once short hair have grown a bit over the three years knowing how he likes girls with long hair, as well bringing her hands behind her back. Tighten up the strings of her apron a bit more to show her modest double c cups that were pushing against both her shirt and the white apron. With a content sigh and a happy smile, she wrap her arms together as she presses against the counter in front of the boy, who beamed happily back to the ramen chef. Though he may be clueless on the outside towards everyone, deep down though he knew what Ayame was exactly doing, he aint the dumb little Naruto anymore.

Thanks to his three year training with the Pervy Sage along with learning new jutsu's, getting educated about Genjutsu and some forms of Taijutsu that will fit for the boy. He asked…In which he haves no idea why, one day he asked out of boredom if there were any hints or ways of knowing if a girl was trying to get a guy's attention or giving hints of expecting something from them.

Surprisingly after asking this too the sage that was acting really calm and not going into pervy mode on Naruto, wanted to know why he was asking the sage about this question as the boy embarrassingly scratched the side of his head and responded to him with their journey back too Konoha.

XXX

Flashback no jutsu!

_"Kyuu-chan informed me that even though I've already have mates…In which is Hinata, Haku, Ino, Kin, TenTen, Temari and Yugito. She said that there might be more mates for me and are waiting to be found" responded the blushing Naruto as he was sweating a bit from the new info he gotten from the nine tailed Fox. Who was snickering and giggling behind the boy on their walk back to the village._

_Jiraiya, who was watching the boy carefully as well trying not to be too perverted about the situation at hand, knew how the boy was protective over his girls as well trying to figure out ways of not having them get into harm's way or trouble from the village. "Hell, it was already hard enough for the girls to even step outside of the Uzumaki compound from what Tsunade and Shizune inform me through Slug messengers…" He thought to himself and placed a hand under his chin. Eyeing up the skies trying to think of something that will entail and inform Naruto of when each woman or girl is trying to get your attention._

_"Well that depends on the woman in particular Naruto, like for example Hinata in this case." He paused while smiling towards the teen who looked towards him as well Kurama in her fox form. "Have you notice every time she will only blush and faint around you and only you? Whenever you try to talk or approach her?" He asked the boy who then hum to himself, facing forward towards the yellow dirt road. Thinking about the times she has always stuttered out with that cute voice of hers, then tapping her petit fingers together by shifting those beautiful pale lavender eyes back and forth. He then smiled like a giddy school kid and chuckle out._

_"Heh how I never realized that is beyond me…And here I thought it was always because she kept getting a fever, or got embarrassed from me staring at her across the classroom" He explained towards the two company as they openly laugh with playfulness behind them. _

_Kyuu then change into her human form and latched herself around Naruto's back, causing the boy to grunt and laugh some more, feeling her plump breasts pushing against his back. The usual routine of theirs after reuniting with each other, as Kurama explained to the boy after being evenly match with her in battle. That she will prepare the boy with all pervy actions or subtle things that woman might do to the boy with their bodies and one of them is by hugging the boy into their curvy boobs, or pressing his knees close to their lower areas. Or just brush up against him with their arms as she just shifted her upper body left and right not succeeding at all by making the boy embarrassed who just shifted his red eyes at her and laugh at the pout she gave back._

_"No fair…I like it better when you were blushing and stuttering out like a fool damn girls. They taught you too well" She whined while puffing her cheeks in annoyance as Naruto and Jiraiya openly laughed and continued on with their conversation about knowing if a girl wanted your attention._

_Flashback no jutsu off!_

_XXX _

_"Thanks to the two of them informing about when a woman or girl wanted my attention, I'm more prepared to seeing who else is going to be part of the family…Although?"_ He silently thought to himself and to make sure that Ayame didn't felt unwanted by Naruto, changing his attention to something else quickly order up some more ramen in hoping that he can get a good idea of his surroundings and new Uzumaki district that was built for him and his family and well, get a good idea of everyone's hormones levels and pheromones levels towards the boy. Hell, what surprised him the most after returning to the village is seeing HANABI! With their fox features, happily chatting with the weapon master who was beaming down to the girl and will occasionally stare up towards the boy with a knowing smile that made Naruto smile back and quietly said maybe later tonight.

"_Hanabi getting the fox features was definitely a shock to me…When Grandma Tsunade sent that letter along with Hiashi's approval and details of how Hanabi was so over joyed and excited of getting them, wanted her to be part of the family threw me in a loop"_ He thought to himself, as he continued to exam the area and the girls getting a good idea of how badly they needed to mate with him as Haku and Hinata were reeking the smell badly, that were mix in with their own smell. "_No wonder Kakashi sensei and Grandma said take a week off, as well getting rid of any itch in our bodies. These girls want to have sex with me very badly"_ He snorted a bit at the way he casually said that word without stuttering or being embarrassed about saying it.

He then drool lightly a bit at the way Haku and Hinata were dress as he could litterly tell that they were not embarrassed of how their bodies turned out to be, with curves in the right places…He will admit with Kyuu-chan that the girls are definitely gorgeous hell, beyond gorgeous in his eyes. Hinata and Haku could easily be even with their goddess like bodies and the way the latex and tight looking clothes that they were wearing to go by, they weren't a shame to show how huge their boobs had become as Naruto could litterly see their nipples pointing through the fabric as well, Haku's panties can almost be seen through that tight latex shorts of hers in which case looks like her panties were more of a thong in Naruto's eyes. As well seeing that both Hinata and Haku today weren't wearing any type of bras as his eyes were transfix on their bouncing boobs from even the slightest movement they will make by leaning their weight on one leg to the other.

Shaking out of the dazed and turning around with inhale breaths, _"It is official…The girls have succeeded in making me into a pervert"_ He announced in his head with  
>defeat…Considering Kyuu-chan has informed the boy that no matter what will happen, he was still a man growing and will soon succumb to the woman body, if not then the girls will make sure that the boy will eye them like eye candy or force mating onto him…<p>

"Here you are Naruto four more bowls of Ramen!" Ayame beamed as the girl placed the bowls in front of the boy, who blinked at the sudden numbers. Sure he will usually eat a lot of ramen back then and probably now, but he really wanted to get going with the tour of his new Uzumaki district. He then blinked his eyes as Kyuu was rubbing her tails up against his leg as the boy then stared down towards the red fox with a curios gaze as the only response he got from her. Was a perverted smile at the same speaking too him in his head, saying look directly at Ayame.

So he did and almost, ALMOST widen his eyes as the girl's apron was neatly wrap around her waist in which is normal for chefs to do. But usually they have it all around their upper body so this way they won't get stains on their clothes…Well apparently Ayame didn't want to at all, or she purposely did as Naruto could see that the ramen broth have soaked her chef top a bit going from the torso where the stain then probably travel downwards and seemingly been rubbed against the girls chest area as the ramen broth of course damp the shirt enough for Naruto to see somewhat a black satin bra underneath with the nipple lightly poking through the shirt making noticeable little bumps, that Naruto had to gulp down anything that was rising through his throat.

_"Okay Ayame definitely, definitely wants my attention but why I thought she just sees me as a little brother or something?"_ He thought to himself as Kurama just let out an annoying sigh while rolling her eyes at the same time shaking her head.

_"Kit you did heard me during our trip back that she did spy on you, Hinata and Tenten mating three years ago in the hot springs?" _She informed the boy who quickly look back down towards the fox with a blush going across his nose._ "Yeah and she was masturbating from it too, as well probably thinking other things…Dirty things"_ she snickered at the end as she watched the boy blinked his eyes, that were twitching slightly. Never knowing or knew at the matter that Ayame actually watched the three of them do it in the hot springs! Although now he thought about it, he did have this nagging feeling that somebody was watching them at the time.

Hinata and Haku who was watching this take place looked at each other with blinking eyes as well twitching of their ears. They had a feeling Ayame cared for the boy to the point of wanting to protect him and care for him like an older sister…But going far as spilling some broth onto her shirt, to having it look see through a bit for Naruto to see her bra. Has definitely went up few levels of not just seeing him as a brother, but as a lover…But then the question comes into play…HOW long was Ayame in love with the boy?

"Hey Naruto how about you make a Shadow clone to stay here with Ayame, I'm sure she will want to hear everything you did for three years" Pique up Hinata who was staring at the ramen chef who was blinking her brown eyes towards the hyuuga, then blushed with bulging eyes as Hinata whisper out to her saying, _"Haku, Tenten and I know you love Naruto-kun…But for how long Ayame?"_

_"For…ever since I really first met him to be honest, sort of like you Hinata…just was too afraid to admit it towards him. Especially with the whole…you know?"_ She whispered back as she got Hinata to raise a hand, now understand why she couldn't really tell the boy she loved him. Considering Naruto did explain to the girls before leaving with Jiraiya that he sees Ayame like a sister, and because of that the girl probably didn't want to ruin her relationship with Naruto. By telling the boy she loved him and wanted to be with him and probably would never be able to say it towards him until the boy sees past that sister figure and see her as a woman that she is, thankfully though since now he was with Hinata and the girls, the boy will be able to see Ayame as this woman she wanted him to see and stare at!

_"Don't worry Naruto's clone if used with his demon chakra, can last for about six hours"_ Hinata whisper back with a nosebleed as well making Ayame blush like a full ripe tomato, knowing now why the girl wanted Naruto to make a Shadow clone and that is in case she wanted to well…have her ways with the boy! Bringing her hands up to her cheek and quickly excusing her, self from the counter to calm down her nerves.

Everyone who watched the girl head back to the kitchen had Naruto spin around to face at Hinata with a slight raised eyebrow and crossing his arms. Wanting to know what is going on as well, making the girls shiver at the way his posture and demanding to know what their up too was making them get turn on. "Hey Sakura, Lee think you could get a head start with Hanabi. The girls and I will be right behind ya" Naruto quickly said towards the two ninja's, who blinked at the blondish orange hair boy a bit. Sakura then shifted her gaze at the embarrass looking girls, getting the hint behind Naruto's words sensing that something was amiss, quickly stood up from the stool and picked up the giggling little hyuuga up to her shoulders with a bright smile.

"Sure thing Naruto come on Lee and Hanabi, I heard that one of the Yamanaka's is making fortune telling down the street just a few blocks away!" Sakura beamed towards the two as Hanabi gasp excitedly and told Lee to hurry up with his food so they can go and see, causing the boy to smile while saluting towards the teal Kitsune as he slurp up all of his ramen and caught up with his girlfriend and best friend as Hanabi was asking questions to Sakura and Lee of how long they were training and whatnot.

Shaking their heads with smiles and breathing out soft sighs, Naruto spoke up suddenly. "Heh, Hanabi is really a sweet girl" He commented earning some nods from Hinata, Haku and Tenten as they knew Naruto was just saying that to prepare himself, for the real question at hand and boy did it come. Standing up and rubbing the back of his blondish orange hair at the same time opening up one of his red eyes towards the girls with uncertainty in them. Closed it again and letting out another defeated sigh, then crossed his arms gaining full attention at the three girls.

"Okay, I am not that oblivious as most of you probably know…TenTen" He smiled towards the girl, who just stuck her tongue out towards the boy, as she was told many times before by Sakura and Ino. That Naruto can be somewhat clueless towards subtle hints and actions that a girl will make for him. "Yes, I have seen what Ayame did there with her shirt and damned when I say I'm not lying, but it did turn me on a bit…Especially now knowing what type of well underwear she is wearing" He sheepishly said to them, as they all giggle perversely as well did Kyuu who transformed into her human form in order to join in on their conversation better. Her red ears flinching back and forth excitedly, planning some perverted schemes to do with the ramen waitress along with lots of forbidden jutsu's at her disposal.

"Now Hinata when you say Shadow clone, what exactly did you meant?" He asked towards the hyuuga, as his attention and smile at all of the buildings that were built onto the new foundation of the Uzumaki district. This didn't go unnoticed to the girls considering the boys dreams of reviving the Uzumaki clan was getting one step closer each month and day and are still building the district in a way to connect with their house that Danzo and Tazuna built for them that is two hours away from the leaf village. It was actually Hinata's idea to have the Uzumaki district slowly connect to their house, so this way they didn't have to build another house for the girls and Naruto. At first Tsunade was curious of why she wanted the district to be out there, only to get a response and a smile from the Hokage herself. Explaining that this way the council won't have any control over the residence and ninja's that will want to move there. Hell, the elders, Danzo, Iruka sensei who was in the office at the time and her father all loved the idea and the well thought out leadership for her clan's safety and wellbeing. That Hiashi litterly brought Hinata into tears of happiness when he told her that she will be a great Heir to the Uzumaki family and gave her one of the biggest hugs a father could give to the Kitsune girl.

Course it started out slow at first, but gradually started moving when ninja's and civilians who respected Naruto and the girls along with their heroics got news of the Uzumaki's district was going to be built near the Head clan house that they all pitch in to start making foundations and streets as well walls for the new district, that will be even more better than the old run down Uchiha district. By having seal masters and Anbu to have paper bombs, seals and traps around the gates so that outside intruders will not be able to scale the walls that will lead them to the district. Heck, Hiashi asked some of the branch family including Neji if they wanted to be guards for the Uzumaki family and the residence that will live there. The boy himself blinked couple of times and then a few more times, but humbly decline the offer as his Uncle was a bit confused of why he decline. Only to smile down to the boy after saying, "_With the Uzumaki's, there is no such thing as Branch or Main branch families. Just a district filled with Family and Shinobi's"_ after saying that along with explaining that Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun will do alright without his protection and that their family and people living there will be strong without him, that and the branch family will do everything to make sure Hinata's love ones will be protected by being guards and watchers with the Inazuka's and Aburame.

Getting out of those thoughts and knowing Naruto was waiting for her reason of why a Shadow Clone or in his type of tone. What kind of Shadow clone, the girl smiled brightly towards the boy as well earning a bit more confusion from him as she then replied back. "Well knowing Ayame, she probably doesn't want to stand behind the counter all day chatting with you" She explained seeing the boy slowly nodding, having a good idea where this was going and if Ayame's actions were to go by, he can clearly see that she probably does want more from the boy. "Naruto-kun will you…Will you be able to please Ayame? If she were to someday ask you to go into her apartment?" she blushed a bit, considering asking this question to the boy was a bit embarrassing and she could clearly see the blush on his face and the other two faces.

Even though they have nothing to be embarrassed about since well…Her and Naruto first mated on top of the Hokage Mountain, Haku and him mated in her own shower! Kin mated with him at his own apartment and probably forgotten to put up a silence seal when doing so, Ino had sex with the boy at a green house. While her and the boy mated with Tenten at the hot springs while hearing from Temari after his battle with Shukaku and bringing Gaara back and defending him from couple of leaf ninja who was about to kill the boy. HAD sex with him after all that had happen, even when her clothes got a bit torn when she protected the boy.

Yugito, oh boy that was an interesting thing considering Nibi the two tailed cat herself, fell in love with the boys strength and tenacity of never giving up and making sure with everything in his power that he will save Hanabi from the woman. Only for said Demon cat, purposely pulse after pulse filled Yugito with so much hormones that the highly train Kunoichi could not focus at all and was taken control from the two tailed cat that lead, both her and Naruto to a nearby cave by smothering and forcing the two of them onto the young boy and to top it all off, Yugito loved every moment she had sex with the boy and wanted to be with the family…Yeah it was slow, but everyone warmed up to her especially Hinata after the two of them were left alone in the house one day. After Yugito got a message from Raikage that there are no new missions for her as well, wanting her in his own writing! Wanted her to get too know one of the Uzumaki residence better and since the others all had mission to do as well Kin, being back up for Tenten team. The two of them shaky at first but slowly got to understand one another as well learning about the two tailed Nibi, who then later over the years got a messenger bird from Yugito, saying that she didn't get the fox features but instead cat like ears and tail! Making everyone in the family too congratulate the woman as well Ino explaining to everyone that now, not only will their kids will look like cute little fox people.

But Nekos as well earning everyone including Yugito to suddenly squeal in delight at all the images of their children…quickly shaking out of those thoughts as well blushing at the sudden realization that she was now talking about having children! 

She then looked towards Naruto as the boys nine tails were wagging slowly up and down in very bad slow motion considering this information about the ramen waitress asking the boy to walk in her own apartment, setting up all different type of moods for romance with each other until they finally move things to her bed. Had the boy shaking his head with his hands waving back and forth getting the girls to lower their ears a bit knowing what his answer will be now…

"No, no, NO! As much I do want to see Ayame as the woman she is…She is like a sister to me! I can't do that to her especially if she wants to become a great Ramen chef, or maybe something else. Heck what will her Dad say if he were to find out that his daughter was getting the fox features!" He suddenly shouted while spreading his arms out wide with wide eyes, earning some caring stares from Haku, Hinata and Tenten. He then combed his hand through his hair with a low sigh of breath, "As much it hurts me and probably Ayame. I just cannot do that to her, you girls do realize that she haves no idea about us being" Then went silent when Tenten brought a finger to his lips showing great respect behind her red eyes.

Kyuu who was watching all of this, quickly and slowly tip toe away from the group while hopping over the ramen stand to enter inside the two stories building that lead towards the kitchen, as she decided that she will move forward with her plans and snicker perversely. "_Naruto-kun you're such a baka, of course Ayame wants to be with you despite what you think. Why you think she built this ramen building in the first place! So she will be closer to you and still run your favorite ramen restaurant!"_ She thought to herself as some of the Yamanaka's and Kitsune looked at the nine tailed fox with curious gazes, then shook their heads having a good idea of what she is about to do…Then all smiled as they can't wait to welcome a new member of the Uzumaki family!

Asking around and getting some answers of where Ayame was, everyone informed the newly revived Nine-tailed fox, shocking her that they know about her. Only to try holding back tears of joy when the Yamanaka's and some of the Akamichi's who were working in the kitchen, that they've heard the good news from the summon foxes and quickly explain to every ninja and Uzumaki residence about her revival and said their thanks along with hugging her. As well accepting her apologies as well quickly explaining to the group of how she was in control by a ninja, in which brought some of those who weren't around the fox or who are still afraid of the nine tailed demon, started thinking through their heads of the information that she just gave out.

She then happily wag her nine tails at some of the group, who told her that Ayame went into the restroom, then some of the female Yamanaka's blushed along with some shaking their heads with deadpan looks, when Kyuu told them not to enter the restroom what so ever, even if they have to go. Causing some of the Inazuka's to grin perversely at the hint she gave to them along with telling her good luck of getting Ayame and Naruto together. With their good lucks and hearing how badly Ayame wanted to be with the boy set her goals towards the restroom to get her plans started and made sure to put up silence seals for no one to hear both her and Ayame. "_She will be thankful for my help, as well being a good test subject for my new forbidden jutsu's"_ she chuckle darkly as she slowly open the door and enter inside.

XXX

Ayame was as she would put lightly embarrassed as hell at the sudden motion of Hinata, somehow knowing deep down that she was in love with Naruto and to make even things more worst! She wanted Naruto to make a Shadow clone that can easily stay active for six hours long. In term that Ayame could do anything she wants with the shadow clone copy, even though she wanted the original…She knew the boy was far too busy and probably wanted to get some well deserve rests as well get a good look at his Uzumaki complex.

But to have a Shadow clone for her own self, to do whatever she pleases with him and any fantasy she dreamt up about the boy was actually becoming true…Though right before she went inside the building to clear her head, she took one last glance towards the others and saw how passive he was about the idea from the look he gave from the last thing she remembered, then enter inside the building all the while heading straight towards the restrooms and lower her head down near the sink facet clenching her eyes shut. Making an embarrassment of herself, for purposely soaking her white clean chef shirt with the ramen broth in order to have Naruto get an eyeful of her perfectly round bust!

"Face it Ayame you made a fool of yourself! There is no way Naruto will ever look at you like a woman, but as an older sister who likes and takes care of her little brother whenever he needs her" she complain to herself and turned on the facet for the water and started splashing water up to her face, to get rid of the heat that were coursing through her face. She then glanced up towards the mirror and groan at getting her shirt even more soak, as now anyone can clearly see the black bra she was wearing that were keeping her confine breasts up.

She then quickly gasp with a wide look as she turned around quickly, to see a red hair busty Kitsune clapping her hands together as well whistling towards her with nine different tails wagging excitedly. "Wow and here I thought Hinata and Haku had amazing taste in clothing, but your definitely the last person I suspected to wear something so…kinky" she said with a hush voice as well licking her lips. Causing Ayames face to turn beat red, as she quickly let out an eek at the same time covering herself. "Oh come now there is no shame of wanting to look sexy…especially to another fellow female…Or brother like figure" she quietly said at the end while pushing herself off from the door, seeing the girl turn even a brighter color of red.

Then shocked Kyuubi even more when the ramen waitress quickly ran behind one of the stalls and closed it with a loud bang by locking it up tight! "S-Stop will ya, I am quite aware of what I just did outside and he probably hates me for it!" Ayame shouted with slight hiccups that weren't deaf to Kurama's ears as the woman folded her ears back and cursed to herself, never knowing how sensitive Ayame was with the subject of Naruto. Sure TenTen and Temari were a bit passive about their looks to the boy, although never declining any offer to mate with the boy came into mind for them. But for Ayame, it must be hard to try and not see the young man as your younger brother…Hell he still sees her as the older sister she was.

Gently walking through each stall and leaning up against the one Ayame was in, hearing the girl trying her best to keep her hiccups and crying in check. Let out a small sigh and tilted her head up against the door with her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Ayame please calm down, the boy is not mad at you or hates for what you were trying to do…" she then smirked. "If anything you girl, without having any alterations with your body or having the fox features and hormones running throughout your body, have made that young man be turned on by your action!" She exclaimed with giddiness as she heard the sobbing quieting down.

Ayame who was sitting on the seat with both of the lids down and have her hands up to her eyes, slowly pulled them away and looked out towards the stall door where the mysterious Kitsune woman was. "Re-Really, Naruto, Naruto-kun got turned on?" She asked with a slight flush on her face. She then smiled lightly when the woman hummed out a yes towards the ramen waitress as the girl bit her lip and started sniffling again.

"Ayame both you and Naruto are thinking the same thing…He doesn't want to hurt you, or stop you from any dream that you may have for the future in your life and only wants what is best for you!" she then quickly spun out from the stall door as it quickly swung open, with Ayame quickly coming out from it with panic on her face and shouting out.

"BUT ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS HIM!" she then gasped from being suddenly loud clasps her mouth close. Before she could hide back into the stall the strange red hair woman quickly grab a hold of her shoulders and used her nine tails to slam the stall door shut with slight laughter.

"That's good then…You should really let him know that though, since he does see you as the woman you are. But because of him being really young at the time, he can't help but only see you as an older sister and you to see him as the younger brother" She explained to the ramen waitress all the while bringing her hands up to cup her cheeks lightly. Lightly pushing her thumb and finger into the cheek to have Ayame form a kissing face as the girl widening her brown eyes in embarrassment from what the woman was doing then sweat drop with a nervous chuckle when she spoke up again. "Woooow, full blown lipstick and full lips that screams out perfect kisser!" she beamed at the same time pouting, when Ayame quickly pulled away from her and approached the sink again with the mirror reflecting all the emotions that were going through the girls face and head.

Watching intently to the girl and staring perversely at the girls drying up shirt, that she was slightly turned on by her announcing how she will be an amazing kisser! Turning around and making sure she wasn't watching, Kyuu smirked evil like and chuckle darkly forming forbidden hands signs as well making her hands glow pink. _"Forbidden fox technique: Lustful pulse hands!" _She quietly said as her hands started glowing with pink colors around them, at the same time smirking devilishly too the back of the Ramen waitress.

Who was continuing in washing up her face much she could with her hands as the water was cascading down into the bathroom sink. At the same time combing her hands through her brown hair, soaking them gently as well as fanning them out so the smooth flat hair can rest against her back. She then growled a bit seeing that her shirt got wet even more from her actions and lightly pounded the sink. "What the hell is wrong with me! Why do I constantly have to embarrass myself like this!" she shouted with gritted teeth as well trying not to cry again, clutching tightly against the edge of the sink. Ready to break it apart with sheer force!

***Warning small yuri lime scene up ahead***

Seeing this as good time as ever to test out her new forbidden jutsu, that allow her with a simple touch of her hands and massaging the person she wanted to use it on. Will drastically increase their hormone levels and lust to a point of no return as well, if done long enough can easily break through their mental and make them only think and care about the person they really care about despite of their own safety. Of course, Kyuu wouldn't do that too the girls that are ready to be Naruto's mate. Considering for the fact Ayame here, is madly in love with the boy since the first day they met as well having difficult time controlling her hormones and love for the boy.

Before Ayame could move she suddenly screamed out from shock, from fear, from being surprised? Nope, her screamed was filled with pleasure and lust that was suddenly coursing through her body as she shifted her brown eyes towards the mirror. To see that red hair Kitsune rubbing her shoulders sensually with expertise as the ramen chef then finally calm down from her screams and lean forward on the kitchen sink and blush embarrassingly with a flush face and a contorted look in her eyes, as that simple touch just cause her to get a little wet. "What…ooooooh Are you dooooing!" she moan out with loudness as this just caused Kurama to lick her lips with eagerness as well continuing rubbing the girls shoulders with her claws lightly scratching against her skin. Watching with pleasure at the way Ayame was shaking her head to the left and then to the right, then widen her eyes with an open mouth as drool litterly came out from her mouth as she couldn't believe that pleasure she was feeling from her shoulders, it felt like whatever this Kitsune was doing with her hands. Was causing her entire body to be heated up with pleasure!

"Using you as a test subject for my…New forbidden jutsu's" Kyuu huskily said in the woman's left ear, as Ayame scream out another pleasurable moan feeling the Kitsune licking the lobe of her ear. All the while sliding her hands towards the girl neck, causing her to lean her head backwards breathing in and out very fast as Kyuu stared intently at the girls face that was beat red and her hot steamy breath tickling against her ear.

"Test…Test subject for what…OOOOOOOOOH!" she screamed out again as her legs buckle and tremble from feeling the female Kitsune tails rubbing up and down against her legs with the same glow too them. All the while with teary eyes saw that this woman was really transfixed at the rising and descending boobs of her that was going with each fast pace breathing she was doing. Then closed her eyes feeling the Kitsune flattening her hands and slowly gliding through her sensitive white skin torso, towards the back of her neck and then towards her shoulders. All the while slowly removing the ramen chef shirt down her arms as the woman spoke up again.

"Why for you to be with Naruto of course, you really think I'm going to wait around till the two of you get out of those bushes you hide from. Just because you see each other like a sister and brother, does not mean you can ignore your feelings for each other! Of course, my jutsu don't work against Naruto. Since he is me and I to him…" She finished while smiling softly at the ramen waitress whose eyes bugged out a bit and then giggle out with pleasure then screamed again when the shirt finally revealed the satin black bra of hers at the same time, went even a few more level of a high pitch scream when Kyuu slap both her hands onto the woman's boobs, kneading and rubbing with eagerness to them as she started panting faster. "Oh Naruto is so going to be turned on with all that screaming you do and that drooling face of yours!" she said as Ayame, couldn't believe what was going on! She was being pleasured by another woman and to top it all off! It was the nine-tailed fox that she was getting pleasured by, with her using forbidden jutsu on her body.

"Kyuubi-san" before she could ask any further she got a tail tip placing on her lip as Kyuu shoosh the girl.

"Kyuu-chan please, I've known you the same years as Naruto don't forget that Ayame, in a way. I'm like your adopted older sister" She giggle out to the ramen waitress as she nodded with happiness and let out quick chants of yes over and over, as now her entire body was filled with nothing but lust…Lust for the boy she love, she cares for and that body of his. All she can think about right now, is wanted to be with Naruto, wanting to have sex with him in any giving moment including wanting to have his children along with being one of the many wives of Naruto. These thoughts that were running through her head were also going through Kyuu's as she figured out that Ayame was going to be one of the many future mates of Naruto.

Slipping the bra fabric off from the girl and quickly pinching her nipples with her claws, earning more drool and hoarse screams from the woman. Kyuu was having the time of her life, glad that her forbidden jutsu was a complete success and can't wait to try the other jutsu's on the other girls. Especially Hanabi, who knows what kind of harbored feelings the young hyuuga was hiding? Wrapping Ayames arm behind her, own head as well leaning forward. Kyuu licked her lips at the appetizing flesh in front of her as she was about to bring the left boob inside her mouth only to shift her eye up towards Ayame when the girl suddenly screamed.

"NOO, only Naruto-kun can…Can touch my breasts and pleasure me down there!" she demanded as well trying to thrash herself free from the roaming tails that had snake themselves inside the girls pants. Trying so hard not to let the kyuubi have her ways with her and that, only Naruto gets the pleasure of touching her like that.

***Small Yuri lime scene end***

Then felt everything stop but not the lust that was still coursing through her body, she only blinked once with her eyes and saw that everything transpired were all back into place…Her chef outfit was all neat and tidy, no signs of fore played could be seen. As the girl was about to lightly touch her breasts she spun around and gasp a bit when Kyuu suddenly announced. "I wouldn't touch any part of your body just yet, the jutsu will last an entire day or as long you get finish having sex with the boy. So in a way, you're like an active time bomb ready to explode" She explained to the ramen waitress who grimaced at the thought of needing to scratch her nose and arms only to hear Kyuu giggle out. "You can touch your arms, legs and face. Just not your breasts Ayame, considering the downside too this Jutsu is that it well…To the person who gets in contact with it and only works on females mind you, they will feel that intense lustful pleasure course throughout their body if they were to touch their boobs" She explained loving the way the girl's face just was turning tomato red. She was litterly like young Hinata, only in a woman's body with well shape hips, ass and breasts that is ready to be served on a platter.

Approaching her once again as well, cupping her cheeks to have Ayame form a kissing face once more. Grin happily towards the ramen waitress and caused the girl to almost faint when she said. "This…This is what Naruto fell in love with…Not your body, not because you are now a woman. But just your happy smile and your beautiful face is what made him harbored feelings for you Ayame…" she then wiped away the lipstick off from the girl who was shaking her shoulders and smiling with happy tears in her eyes. "Hell, back then I wasn't into you humans at all for what you did to me in the past. But…But after the boy and the girls accepted me for who I am and being there for Naruto all those years. I started to think differently about you humans and you know what I found inside the boys heart?" She told the ramen chef who only shook her head a bit from the woman still cupping her cheeks, she then blushed with a happy smile as they connected foreheads with Kurama letting go of her cheeks listening to Ayames hiccups as well bringing her fisted hand up to her mouth. "He found acceptance from those who cares for him and…And me as well as the one true person who believed in him before meeting with Hinata was you Ayame"

She then let out a quick oomph as the ramen waitress couldn't hold back in the tears, as she was openly crying with tears of joy at the same time muttering thank you over and over to Naruto and Kurama. Hell, Kyuu was also trying to fight back the tears, considering Naruto announced earlier that he didn't know if Ayame knew about the nine tailed fox being sealed inside of him. Only after Kyuu approach the woman herself that she showed no fear what so ever and was now crying in her arms. Thanking HER, for watching over Naruto and protecting him over the years and that she wish there was some any way to repay her only, to ruin the moment with a fox like grin causing Ayame to stiffing up and buried her face deeper into the woman's bust shaking the flesh a bit from the kimono outfit she decided to transform into for Ayame. "Are you kidding you already repay me, for allowing me to used my forbidden jutsu and having fun with your breasts" she announced as then everything went white to Kyuu with a loud snap!

XXX

Naruto after many arguments between Hinata, Haku and Tenten explaining to him many reasons why he should make the Shadow clone at the same time explaining to the boy that the woman does know about the Nine-tailed fox being sealed inside of him.

That there threw him in the loop and was about to ask how she know, only to realize that everyone, including him froze on the spot as they were hearing what sounded like a woman crying…In sadness no, but in happiness as well thanking the kyuubi for being there with him and all that was going on inside the restaurant building, that everyone standing there with gaping mouths with them opening and closing their mouths repeatedly and then all the girls lean forward with a knowing smiles on their faces as well wiggling their eyebrows up and down towards the boy.

Who then hung his head low with defeat and a happy sigh "Dear Kami, all you girls are too good for me you know that, including Ayame" He laughed out as well bringing the three girls into a group hug as they said that he was the best thing that ever happen in their lives.

So finally deciding that Ayame and Naruto should give each other a chance of romance and love as well the conversation that took place with Kyuu, who somehow managed to sneak away from the group? Naruto went ahead into making that Shadow clone with demon chakra to last for about as long Ayame wanted it to last.

Waiting for the nine-tails to come out from the building and getting the ok from her to send the clone in, they all flinch their ears and bodies after hearing a comment from Kyuu saying that the ramen waitress did in fact repay her by letting her have her way with the woman body and breasts. Only to then hear a loud snap with their connection being cut off from the female demon fox, then all burst out in laughter more of the two Naruto's who were on the ground laughing their ass off. From seeing a very hurt looking Kyuubi with a large red print placed on the side of her face that came walking out sulking about everyone ruining her fun at the same time, Ayame follow right behind her with her hand waving out the pain that is still coursing through it mumbling about people taking advantage of others debt of gratitude.

So with everyone all calming down and Kurama changing back into her fox form, headed off further down the Uzumaki district to reunite with Sakura, Lee and Hanabi! While the Shadow Clone Naruto and Ayame wave their good byes too them and smiled towards each other, as Ayame rubbed her thighs together feeling the Lustful pulse touch jutsu taking effect again!

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, as well trying to figure out what to speak with Ayame or matter of fact how they should handle this situation. Including Ayame as the girl lightly giggle nervously as the blush on her face never left her as stand byers and passing byers look towards the two and gave a thumbs up to Naruto, as well some of the female Kitsunes shouting go for it. Just increasing the embarrassment ratio between the two as their face is glowing deep crimson red!

"Ano…How about we take this inside the apartment Naruto-kun-kun" Ayame choked out while placing her hands up to her neck, earning even more shades of red to her face all the while placing both hands to her cheeks. As she couldn't believe that she is actually doing this, then quickly cover her mouth from the pulse lust jutsu coursing through her body again as well moaning into her hands from her elbows accidently rubbing against her boobs that in turned caused her too clench her eyes a bit from actually getting a bit wet from just the smallest of touch!

Naruto stretching out his jackets neck tie all the while gulping as he could litterly smell very strong pheromones from the woman in front of him that was litterly suffocating him, as well feeling tightness down in his pants. Hoping that the woman didn't see anything as he followed her inside the building, after what looked like she gathered her thoughts as smell of different kind of ramen was hitting his nose. Making his ears twitch happily as well wagging his nine tails happily, getting some hellos and good day and how are you doing Naruto's from all the happy co-workers and summon foxes that were greeting him through the kitchen and down towards what appears to be a stair case leading up into the complex.

He then blinked his eyes as they were suddenly transfix towards Ayames swaying hips and ass that was causing the tightness in his pants to start again as he gritted his teeth, hoping not to embarrassed himself at all! Hell, the way she would purposely sway her hips to the left and then to the right was causing Naruto to stare at the good looking butt that was like litterly hugging up against the long sleeve pants of hers. "_Oh kami when in the world did Ayame become such a beautiful woman! No wonder the girls were belittling me as well telling me to stop worrying. Oh man I am so sorry Ayame for not noticing you…"_ he solemnly said to himself as his red eyes soften a bit as he then looked up towards the back of Ayames head, who proceeded to turn towards the stairs and started going up, only to blink her brown eyes with a huh and stared down towards Naruto.

He looked at her and she looked at him, he was staring at what appears to be a younger version of Ayame. While Ayame was staring down what appears to be a younger Naruto back when they first met each other in the past when everyone was still at the academy and Naruto was hanging out with Hinata, Ino, Haku, Shikamaru and Kiba at the time.

He stared at the face that had been haunting in his dreams when he first laid eyes on the girl. Before getting infatuated with Hinata during the academy days, as her bright smile will always make him feel happy. But now, that young face was gone and finally moved on with Naruto blinking his eyes at the beautiful face of a woman who had a small blush across her nose as well shivering brown eyes. Her image of Naruto also change too, into the now older teen with no baby fat on his cheeks but well tone cheek bones as well those six whiskers marks that she heard were oh so sensitive, as she absent mindedly raised her hands up to her own cheeks and drag three fingers from both hands across, curios of what they will feel like. That caused the teenage boy to give out a cheeky smile with bright confident red eyes that Ayame at first fell in love with his ocean blue eyes…But now seeing the confidence behind those red eyes and determination with love, caring and dare she said lust in those eyes of his that were all directed at her that made the girl shiver along with letting out a small mew after feeling the pulse lust jutsu kicking in once more, but knew it wasn't the jutsu but in fact her own body responding uncontrollably towards the stare the boy was giving her.

That she started shifting her eyes a bit along with breathing heavily at the way she was falling for him, and he hasn't even gotten into her room yet let alone touch her once! "Naruto…Naruto-kun please…your…your making me embarrassed" she quietly said that made the boy blinked and then blushed badly with a silly look and started waving his hands in a goofy fashion.

"Oh, oh sorry Ayame didn't mean to stare at you for that long…right your apartment is upstairs?" he asked lightly scratching the side of his cheek turning his attention away from the girl who sighed heavenly at how big the young man's heart was, as well taking into consideration of the partners feelings and actions. Nodding her head with both eyes half way open and gnawing against her lower lip, she responded back.

"But…if you want to stare Naruto-kun, its fine by me…" She quietly whispered out with a small glee to her voice as the man stop half way with his scratching, while shifting his red eyes towards her who returned the look with a honest smile. So not turning down the offer and is sure that Ayame liked the way he was staring at her smiled back to her, and continued their way up towards her apartment.

If he didn't think looking at the way she walked was bad enough, staring straight up to that cute butt of hers was driving him even more crazy especially now that he could make out the outline of her butt cheeks which each step she did up the stairs as well purposely moving slowly to make sure that he was getting a good look and detail of how her body matured over the years.

"_Kami if you're out there watching this and think of this as a sick joke, then please strike me now caused I don't think I can hold myself back with the woman!" _he silently called out to any entity who was being generous to the boy right now, for bringing…Well all these wonderful girls and wives that were brought to him.

As if answering to his call Ayame suddenly squeak and started falling backwards only for Naruto with his quick ninja reflexes to kick in and grab a hold of the girl before she tumbled down the stairs and heard her eep out with wide eyes and a blush going across her nose. He knows why too considering he was blushing as well, at the fact his hands landed onto that fine butt of hers and gave a few quick squeezes to her cheeks that they litterly caused his hands to sink into them. Making the boy blush even more with the girl, who couldn't stop staring into his red eyes with her hands around his neck from being saved from the boy catching her before falling down the stairs!

Feeling her, self-getting righted back onto her feet, with Naruto nervously wiping his forehead laughed out to Ayames smiling face. "Whoa better be careful Ayame, you don't want to get hurt now" he paled on the inside for that lame sentence but still smiled when the girl giggle quickly and latched onto his arm, pulling him impatiently up the stairs and into the first door apartment. "_Kami that wasn't cool at all…but I guess thank you?" _ Naruto silently thank to whatever entity replied to him for allowing him to get a quick grope of what he was missing, as well to say that he did deserve these girls that are being a big part of his life.

XXX

"Make yourself comfy Naruto while I…I get things ready…" Ayame fisted a hand at the way she was acting all nervous along with a mixture of getting things started. Headed towards the kitchen part of the apartment as the boy who was left in the living room was able to take the time to see what kind of place Ayame was staying at.

Boy he have to say that the apartment is pretty big and spacious, as well there not being too much furniture in the living room which was fine for the boy. Considering he likes to live in simple places or have simple things to live by which was a kitchen, a living room some T.V and a bedroom to sleep in.

Ayame taste was he dare say, similar to his old apartment but then that could be just the way they design it. Or Ayame just didn't want to have too many expensive things right now…brown love seats and a three seated couch that are resting up against each corner of the room. While the bigger couch was in the middle of the living room facing towards the T.V with a coffee table right in front of it which will be good to have meals to place on while watching anything that is on.

Scratching the back of his head and walking slowly around the room a bit, to see that Ayame also have what appears to be a clock hanging up right above the door and couple of fire alarms here and there just in case something was on fire down in Ichiraku's kitchen area to alert Ayame and anyone who is living on the second story building. He lean his upper body back a bit to get a good look at the kitchen, only that he could see the counters and such that were in there as well, getting a good idea that it was very spacious considering he did not see Ayame once through the door way and then shook his head at the sudden smell of ramen.

"Ayame don't worry you still have time with me, I will only disperse if something powerful were to hit me…In which would be a frying pan…" He said sheepishly at the end. On the account of the girl being great at the ways of using the frying pans! He then twitch his fox ears after hearing the girl replying back with sounded like deep breathing?

"I…I know Naruto-kun-kun…Just setting…setting up the mooooood" was that a moan he just heard? Shaking his head at the same time thinking that all of this talk about mating with Ayame and having her be part of the family was finally getting to the boy. That is when he blinked his eyes at the sudden deduction…The ramen wasn't being cook like they usually are with steam blowing out and everything as well boiling water and being able to smell the broth. He does smell it but not usually at the temperature it is cooked at. Getting worried that something happen to Ayame and considering she did drawn out that last word with her voice, headed towards the kitchen and raised out a Kunai from his weapon pouch with anger in his eyes, thinking that someone have manage to get through the Uzumaki guards and trying to assassinate him by using Ayame to reach him.

_"Fuck this is one of the reasons why I don't want Ayame to be involved!"_ he cursed to himself considering many different situations playing through his head at what could happen as well, being afraid of failing to save Ayame in time from the killer. Once he ran inside ready to attack anyone as well sliding to a stop to find Ayame and the attacker, he quickly shouted. "AYAME ARE you…what the hell…" he quietly said as his fighting stance was poised, but quickly stood up straight with bugged out eyes as well, dropping the Kunai towards the kitchen floor as it made a thump on the ground as well making a clang sound, alerting the woman in the kitchen who was bending forward a bit at the same time whipping her head up with both of her brown eyes shrinking at the sight of Naruto frozen in place.

Then blushed badly at the way his pants form a tent in them, as the girl was ready to drool at the sight but the problem is that…She was litterly half dress as her ramen shirt finally slides off her arms and onto the floor, causing her bra cover breasts to hang down a bit showing a perfectly good view of her cleavage towards the teenage boy in front of her. She couldn't move at all from the position she was in, as well starting to panic on the inside thinking she done something wrong to the boy, only to see him blushing badly as well watching and waiting for her to say something as the girl, who had untie her hair bun to let it hang down to her neck.

Finally stood up straight with her arms quickly before the eyes could blink, covered her breasts with an embarrass look in her eyes as she couldn't stare confidently at Naruto for the action she was doing, avoiding all eye contact. "Pl…Please Na…Naruto-kun, I'm not prepared…" she muttered out with a shaky voice as the boy just blinked his red eyes at the nervous ramen chef. Who looked like was definitely preparing for something and indeed wasn't ready yet as he then shifted his gaze towards what appears to be just a pot filled with ramen and the broth that is used to soak them in, had a ladle inside it as well.

Not understanding what is going on, and can't keep his eyes off from the girls face and black satin bra, coughed a bit with his body turning around so she wouldn't see the hard on he was getting, ruffling his hands through his orange blonde hair. "Umm…Uh, Ayame what exactly are you preparing? I mean, shadow clones don't really need to eat you know…" he explained while turning his head slightly towards the right to get a good look at her in the corner of his eyes, as he saw the girl blushed increase ten folds, as well grabbing the waste of her pants! Once the pants fell to the floor, he litterly clasps his hands against his nose from feeling sudden nosebleed from the fact, her panties were also the same color as her bra…But what makes it stand out the most besides hugging those ass cheeks perfectly and causing them to jiggle with the girl placing the shirt and pants on a nearby chair and bending down to take her shoes and socks off. He could see the way the fabric is design had small open holes to let air travel through them and Naruto could easily make out where the girl was starting to get wet around that area as his ears twitch from the sudden increase of air that went in her lungs.

At the way Ayame stood back up with very slow movements, causing the panties to tighten up a bit as well rub against the woman's cheeks. Even to the point where the fabric then sank enough to let the right cheek too hang out from its confines all the while Ayame. With shaking breathing turned around quickly with a happy smile and having both of her breasts slap against each other from the sudden movement, at the same time shifting her thighs a bit revealing a bit of the skin near her womanhood was. She then folded her arms behind her back and lean forward with a gulp and announced out towards the boy with a hush of her voice…

"Nar…Naruto-kun you can turn around now…" once she told him he could turn around, the girl widen her eyes and shrunk her pupils as she could litterly see the boy clenching his eyes close and turning around slowly, after he did that and facing towards the Ramen chef the girl can litterly see how badly she was turning on the boy if that huge tent in his pants were anything to go by as she then caused him to shiver when he watch the slightly taller woman licked her lips as her breathing hitched here and there, as well as her breathing increasing in speed. That Naruto had to chuckle lightly and embarrassingly ask.

***Warning, Warning very intense LEMON up ahead if you don't want to read it then skip ahead! and this is what happens when you have someone like me half awake and half asleep, start getting weird ideas with his writing...that is all***

"Ayame…" he paused a bit while his face turned red, watching the girl shaking her head and standing up straight trying hard not to pant out like a horny dog. Seeing whatever the boy was doing too her was definitely driving the girl crazy as he could see slight haze in her eyes. He honestly thought that Ayame who is almost like Hinata would like to take things slowly before rushing right into the blissful heaving that is of mating. "I thought you would…Well you know take things slow mmmph!" He was quickly silenced as the girl rushed up to the boy wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him into her lips with both of their mouths mashing and squishing as hard they could get. Moaning and breathing through each-others mouths that Ayame couldn't help but scream into Naruto, as the boy blinked his eyes a bit from the sudden scream of pleasure as the only thing he did was pressing himself up against her bra cover breasts, that seemed to cause the girl into a fit of pleasure then felt the girl pull away a bit. Drawing out her tongue with his as both tips were lightly batting at each other at the same time causing Naruto to growl out in pleasure from the girl suddenly sucking and pushing herself back into his mouth with their tongues wrapping up against each other, all the while feeling the girl purposely dragging his right leg out a bit. Then started rubbing, pushing against that leg with her left leg wrapping around it in order to have her panty cloth pussy to rub against him. _"Holy…Holy cow, Ayame where the hell did you learned all of this from! This…This feels amazing Ayame how long were you waiting for me?"_ He thought to himself as he wrap both his arms around the girl's body all the while earning even more louder moans from her as well having her pulled away from the girl letting out a very big and loud scream with both of their connected drool to break apart as she wailed out.

"OOOOH KAMI THIS IS AMAZING!" she screamed out with a hoarse voice! After a few more minutes of rubbing up against his left leg at the same time, breathing in and out with rapid speeds, she could feel that forbidden jutsu effects increasing more and more of her lust and hormones to the point of where she is now litterly ripping open Naruto's orange and black color jacket apart by ripping down the zipper and having the boy forcibly take it off from his body, along with pulling his shirt up off as well!

After successfully getting his shirt off and placing her lips back to his as well, lightly rubbing her fingers across his whiskers marks hearing the boy actually purr with lots of affections towards what she did, as he brought both hands down from their raised position of taking his jacket and shirt off, as they litterly whip themselves all the way down towards the girls ass cheeks making her scream out with pleasure. Loving the way he was being both rough and soft with his groping even giggling from his finger nails lightly scratching across them as she lean away a bit and started roaming her hands down from his face, to his well tone abs with her hands going down and up with fluid motions.

She then giggle a bit with her eyes closing with a blush going across her face when Naruto after calming down as well as Ayame too, finally spoke up with ragged breath. "Holy shit…And here I thought you wanted to take things slow" he announced out with a long sigh after the woman lean forward and start suckling and licking his neck, causing his manhood to twitch and rub up against her panty cover pelvis a bit, sending chills down her spine from the sudden contact of the warm organ pressing against her.

"I am taking this slow Naruto-kuuun" she purred out with her tongue now trailing down from the collar bone, towards his abs making Naruto losing every mental and control he haves in his will. Hinata and the rest of the girls have NEVER done this to him considering that their pheromones usually hit a breaking point that causes the two of them or all of them, to just go ahead and mate the living daylights out of each other until one of them passes out from too much sex, or just from exhaustion. But Ayame here…If this is her version of taking things slow by taking her clothes off and standing in nothing but her underwear as well ripping his clothes off in order to start things off, then he is not complaining.

"Geeze Ayame take, take it slow will ya! Driving me insane" He growled out through gritted teeth as the girl reached all the way down towards his pants with her hands impatiently ripping them off without even warning the boy, as her eyes were glazed over with so much lust and love the boy that she didn't care how she will handle this situation…Could be her small will and bravery that is allowing her to do this, or the forbidden jutsu that Kyuu used on her. She wasn't sure what or which the results was, as she can still feel her entire being trembling in fear and worriment as the appendage of Naruto's certain flesh grew even harder and pressing hard against his green and yellow stripe boxers right now that cause her to light up like a Christmas tree…This will be the first ever time that she will see a man naked and could tell that Naruto was doing everything in his willpower to make sure that he won't lose it and jump the girl right there and now.

Gulping and salivating a bit she lightly with tremble hands grabbed onto the waistbands of his boxers and with one swift motion pulled them all the way down only to yelp a bit, from Naruto's manhood lightly tapping against her nose causing the girl to pull away losing all of her courage and strength from that sudden moment as both eyes widen like saucers. "_Naruto-kun isn't just big like three years ago…He is packing a beast here! And…and I did that to him!"_ She couldn't believe how big and thick it was…She could clearly make out almost at least seven too almost ten inches and shuddered at how it will probably be difficult to even fit it in her.

She blinked her eyes at the sudden realization that Naruto pulled up his boxers again, with deep breathing and litterly trying to get into control again. Nervously and embarrassingly chuckle out towards the kneeling woman who slowly looked up to him with worried and confused eyes, that warmed and concerned in Naruto's heart at how she wasn't so innocent from just a moment ago…But is now looking up at him with confused eyes as well being innocent of something she did wrong as Naruto brought both hands under her armpits and raised her back onto her two feet as the girl moan loudly as well closing her mouth tight as possible feeling his arms rubbing against the side of her boobs, that were causing the Pulse lust jutsu to kick into her systems again.

Then let out a breath of relief when the boy brought her into a very deep and passionate kiss that had her melting in his arms as well finally calming her, self-down from everything she just did and pulled away from the kiss. "Okay Ayame, I think you were going a little too fast for me Eheh" he chuckle out nervously causing the girl to look down towards the ground as well stare at his hard on that was still tenting his pants, making her lick across her lips that caused Naruto to shiver from that little motion as he couldn't believe how much of a woman she really is. "Oh kami, I am really sorry for not seeing you like a woman Ayame…" He quietly said with guilt as he brought his forehead onto hers, in which Ayame almost chocked up from crying as she lightly rest both hands onto his shoulders and reply back.

"You're sorry…I am sorry for not being able to see this hunky man standing half naked in front of me, giving me the most joyous of things a woman and man should be enjoying, only for the two of us to be goofing it up! And you having the more experience than I do!" both her and Naruto lean back away from each other, staring at each eyes then openly started laughing with each other and shaking their heads as the two of them, finally realized what they have been missing right in front of them. "And to think…it took Kyuu-chan and your wives to make us see the truth" she continued on and moan from the boy bringing his hands away from her back and in front of her breasts, kneading and fondling them with ease. Making the girl feel like she was heaven as there was compassion and love in the boys eyes who wasn't staring into her fleshy orbs no, they were staring at her face that Kurama told her back in the restroom that he fell in love with her smile and face…That is what got Naruto infatuated to the woman.

Not wanting to be outdone and knowing what she had planned out for the day. Reluctantly grabbed his hands and pulled them away as well, walking away from the boy who blinked his red eyes a bit. "Now ahem…" she then cursed herself for blushing again and becoming bashful. "There was a reason why I made ramen today Naruto…you want to see?" she quietly said at the end, not daring to look at him in the face all the while lightly rubbing her two pointing fingers together that caused Naruto to lightly smile and shake his head, considering Hinata from the past usually does this whenever she felt nervous or whenever he was around.

So nodding his head to respond towards wanting to know what she had planned for making his favorite food today, even knowing that his Shadow clone doesn't really need to eat. Watched the girl lightly clap her hands together and smiled brightly towards him and without any patience approached towards the table where they were about five different bowls line up next to the big pot that held the ramen.

Watching carefully with calculating eyes he notice that there were no noodles in the broth what so ever, nor were they in the ladle as the girl was happily humming and shaking that fine ass of hers left and right. For every time she will dip the ladle into the pot and then pour it onto the bowls, she will purposely and not needing to do so, bend forward close towards the bowls stretching out her black satin panties giving the teenage boy a great view of both her cheeks that were consuming more of the fabric that now freed her left butt cheek into the air, causing the woman in front of her to shiver slightly from the cool breeze hitting her there. As well Naruto not helping but have a nosebleed from the fact the reason the cheeks were being freed was because the garment was wet! He can litterly smell Ayame scent in the air now and it was really, really strong from that amazing and intense make out session they just had a few minutes ago that probably caused the girl to let out small essences from being turned on.

Standing up straight and done doing what she accomplish, made the boy shake his head from the daze and lightly scratch the top of his head. Considering that the five bowls are now filled with Ramen broth, but no noodles. Before he could ask what she had in mind watched the woman, crawled her way up onto the large table by walking towards the far end of it with a very red face. Slowly and surely making her way on top of the table, by placing two of her hands far out as possible with litterly shifting her shoulders much she could to have her dangling breasts sway left and right and then get all squished up against the hard wooden table that she was litterly dragging her boobs across it, making the straps of her bra to slide down her shoulders revealing her darker pink skin areolas to be shown through her pressed up boobs making Naruto hang his mouth open a bit watching the erotic fashion the girl was doing who bashfully and sexily she could smile up to him.

Once her entire upper body was on the table, she lightly place both flat hands onto the surface and slide forward with her waist and pelvis litterly rubbing across the edge of the table as her feet then dangled up in the air and curling her toes from the friction that her womanhood was going through as well sliding down her panties a bit as her entire bottom part of her body, reached its destination as well using her upper body strength to raise herself up a bit as Naruto, had to litterly cover his nose as well trying hard to control his erection that was threatening to tear his boxers apart from the bra almost sliding off from the woman's C cup breasts as he watch the two orbs jiggle and wobble a bit as the fabric gently folded forward revealing her harden and perky nipples to the world as well the sweat stains gliding down her body from the heat that built up through her body, that glided down to the tip of the nipple and fell off gently causing it to act like a spring board.

_"In all my life never, never have I seen a more erotic and amazing scene like that in my life…The girls could really learn a thing or two from Ayame…"_ Naruto thought to himself as he litterly made an audible gulping noise as Ayame's brown chocolate eyes landed on the boy, and gulped as well as panting even faster at the very stiff member of his ready to break lose…But squealed on the inside at the way she was making the teen in front of her get so turned on by her actions that she was…No, that she is ready to take this idea even further now! Smiling towards the boy and turning over onto her back with her hair spreading out on the table, turn her gaze towards him with her knees and legs going up and down, purposely rubbing up against each other as she then brought her right hand over to the back of her head, then glided it down her body gently as if show casing what he was missing all his life. Once that hand reached down towards her breasts, she brought her other hand towards the left boob and gave one big squeezed to the two of them and let out a very loud and hoarse moan with her eyes clenching themselves shut and her tongue sticking out from the pulse lust jutsu intensifying the feeling, as Naruto just bugged eyed and started to approached the woman who was laying across the table, next to five warm ramen broth as he was transfixed at the girl masturbating herself by scratching lightly across both her breasts.

Squeezing and pulling them out from her chest and then letting them go with a loud slap against her body, freeing her confined boobs from her bra as she continued her trek downwards moving the flaps away from them showing both hard nipples and areolas towards the teen boy who licked his lips as his red eyes that caused her to moan even more were showing animal lust in them, as she heard from the girls one day during their usual catching up with each other whenever they visit the ramen waitress. That it take a lot for Naruto, to show a very wild animal part of himself during their mating sessions and that the only person who managed to see it was Yugito with the help of Nibi, who forced the woman into a lustful state into having sex with the boy. Only after they got done and filled their needs, the boy was still going and thrusting inside the woman despite not being able to snap him out of it…Though Yugito didn't really care as she still loved it…Course it left her sore the next day as well as Naruto.

Seeing it and witnessing it with her eyes, her own body and actions that were causing this state of the boy. Ayame just could not believe she was able to get him to enter such a state, considering she haves no tailed beast inside of her that will forcibly pump hormones after hormones into her body, to making her go all wild on him as well him to her. Nor does she have the fox features that allows the girl to give out pheromones for the boy to smell that will lead up to mating with him for an entire day just so she could see that wild and crazy sex animal that was Naruto…

No, she was an ordinary woman lying across the table offering herself towards the boy, with her right hand still kneading and pressing into her right boob. As the left hand have now slip through her panties and started rubbing up against her pussy, shifting and twitching her body in all directions and still hasn't gotten to use the broth yet as the boy was approaching her with folded ears, and all nine of his tails charging up what appears to be chakra.

"Please Naruto….Lunch is ready all you have…have to do is pour the broth" she moaned out with closed eyes that caused Naruto to stop his advances and then looked down towards the bowls as he finally figured out what Ayame wanted to do with the broth and that…Excites him very, very much. Not wasting time and making sure that the broth wasn't too hot for the woman, he raised one of the bowls and dip a finger inside the broth as like a father was to measure how hot a baby's milk was as he could litterly hear Ayame whimpering and pleading him to hurry up.

"Don't worry my horny little vixen, I was making sure it wasn't too hot for you to be marinated in it" His voice was deep and rough as he then smirk to himself at seeing the ramen chef shuddering and soaking her finger with her essence just from the boy talking to her like that. She then notice how more profound his whiskers marks were and how sharper his red eyes looked as well his hair was standing up more than usual like a wild animal and it was just more incense for the woman as she shudder even more as he eyes was completely filled with lust and let out a drawn out moan from releasing even more of her essence onto the table.

She then closed her eyes and mew from feeling the warm broth washing over her face and cascading out on the table through her hair, making them sticky and wet from the broth as she will then open and close her mouth with her tongue sticking out, trying to gulp down some of the ramen that was being poured on her face. In a way to turn the man of her dreams even more from just this fashion and it was working, as she could feel the manhood of his through his boxers as the boy had to climb onto the table to make sure he was next to the woman in order to this as his cock was rubbing and pressing against the woman's sides, causing her to shift her wait into it more along with moaning and humming in delight from the broth that is slightly drowning her and covering her entire face, with her tongue going in all directions making sure to lap up anything that hasn't entered her mouth as both her and Naruto giggle and chuckle out from the way her personality took a full three-sixty. "Oh god, oh god, yes Naruto-kun yes spread it all over me, cover me in your delicious food you love so much!" she called out with each word she could say out as well, spitting out some of the ramen when doing so.

This scene was too much for Naruto as he could litterly see the girl trying her best to rip her under garments off, as his tails was restricting her from doing so that was litterly making her whine out wanting to move things forward and felt another bowl being pour onto her neck, torso and now breasts that were becoming warm and coursing lust throughout her body from the jutsu once again blinding her in nothing by lust and love for the boy. "YEEEEEESSSS, I dream everyday of doing this with you" she haste fully cried out to the boy as she felt more pressure on her breasts, causing her to scream out with a pleasurable moan as she looked through half open eyes as well feeling the boy, wiping away the broth from them to see that two of his tails were litterly getting soak from the bowl being poured down onto both them and her boobs, as well swiping and sweeping like a feather duster across her orbs that the girl litterly grab both ends of the table thrashing her head left and right, panting and breathing hot breaths from her mouth then started gulping more of what seems to be the third bowl being re-pouring back to her face, that she was losing all thoughts and mind as she was lapping and spitting out the broth that she was forcing down from her mouth.

"Tell me vixen" Naruto breathed out as well leaning his head down near her ears, sniffing in her scent and the broth as well the smell of her essence. "How long were you having dirty and appetizing thoughts of me, my love?" he asked through a very deep voice as he nibble and bit down onto her earlobe causing her entire body to rise up in pleasure with her screaming and thrashing even more, that the summon foxes who are with some Yamanaka's living next door can hear everything that was going on, as they were purposely leaning their ears up against the wall as well pleasing themselves from a good idea of things turning out next door.

"All the time all the time, please spread them on my nipples, between my boobs! Drown me in the broth, marinate me to your heart's content Master ow!" she quickly yelp after feeling Naruto pinching her cheek as well the bowl that were pouring onto her face emptied as the boy, wipe much he could away from the girls eyes as she gulped down the food like substance and wince her eyes open considering that pinch was very painful, then blinked her eyes fully from the now hurtful look in his eyes as she eep quietly and sheepishly said. "Naru-Naruto-kun I'm…I'm sorry I got carried away…"

"Ayame please don't worry, you aren't the first who have called me master" his voice was back to being its usual soft boy again. Even though his eyes still showed animal lust and his tails were still rubbing against her twins of pleasure, she can clearly see how hurt he got from the waitress shouting out master. He then purred lightly when Ayame raised her left hand up and stroke those really thick whisker marks as she smiled up to him, still panting and breathing harshly from the pulse lust jutsu, but still manage to say with a giggle.

"To be perfectly honest Naruto-kun…In my dreams I also called you master, I don't know why but it really turns me on whenever I say it too you" She informed him with honesty in her voice, then quickly moan erotically in his face that caused the boy's manhood to bounce up a bit and rub gently in her sides as he blinked his slightly confused eyes at the woman…Who just announced that calling him Master and thinking him as one will turn her on…But he didn't like that title, cause it usually means that the girls will have to lose their free will and obey everything he will tell them to do. Cupping her cheeks and bringing her into a kiss, as well couldn't help himself but starting to lick around her mouth and cheeks that was causing the girl to go into a giggling fit from how fox like Naruto was being and as she wanted in her dreams to have her man eat and lick her like his favorite food in the world as she too lick his mouth considering he would've smothered himself from the left over broth that were still on her face, then both pulled away with the boy stroking her still soak cheeks as they were both sharing a full blown blush as Ayame could feel his other tails starting to stroke her womanhood and the skin surrounding it on the outside causing her to shudder in bliss.

"Ayame as much I want you to be turned on from my actions and everything I do…Just please don't call me master alright? That's all I ask of you girls not to do" he told her as he then grin at the woman who agrees with him and instead of calling him master, she called him with the words of…

"Yes my husband" she playfully said with full honest in her voice and then went back into her lustful moaning and screaming as the boy quickly said good and continued to smear her body with the broth by placing his hands in between her breasts and inside her cleavage while his tongue worked their ways with her neck and face all the while she watch through watery eyes that his tails started to bubble up a bit and forming chakra around them, as five different red hands grabbed all of the bowls and just started dipping and scooping up the broth that were in the pots, and pouring down substances between the two of them as the girl went back to gulping and swallowing the broth from her face as well, opening and closing her mouth with her tongue darting everywhere and spitting out whenever she felt like she was choking, while Naruto as she dreamed of for years and years, were eating her out and ripping her bra and panties off from her body as another chakra like limb pulled of and litterly tore open them and then started pumping itself into her that caused the girl too gurgle out a moan and scream as well, feeling the cooked broth slithering down into her as well Naruto trying his best to put her left boob into his mouth much as possible, sucking, licking and inhaling the boob like a hungry animal trying to milk his mother for all she is worth and then will do the same with her other breast. "Oh kami, oh fuck don't stop my husband! Yes, eat my breasts out for all they are worth…ooooh yesss!" she moaned, she hissed, she screamed out towards the heavens as she felt another chakra like tail entering her womanhood as well as the boy ravishing her two orbs like they were better than ramen!

Well considering she is cover in nothing but ramen broth, she wouldn't past the boy to treat them as such. The two of them so messy and so stick from the brilliant and pleasurable idea and somewhat now fetish Ayame got into and still on the table as we speak with an empty pot of ramen and bowls all thrown out onto the kitchen floor as Ayame was pumping her breasts up and down along with sucking, slurping and engulfing much of Naruto's broth soak manhood in her mouth much as possible, while feeling the boy groaning growling and howling with his hands constantly slapping and scratching across her ass cheeks that was causing the girl to be on a continuous road of pleasure and releasing her essence over and over, the same could be said of Naruto as his scent was just filling her noise from the way she easily got him to cum inside her wide open mouth, purposely having some of his essence spread onto her face and boobs that the girl was cover in nothing but sweat, broth and Naruto's essence, as well could be said to Naruto after eating the girl's pussy out from their sixty-nine position that they litterly broke the table and slammed down hard into the ground.

But it still didn't stop them from wanting to love each other, for over about two hours that the two of them were still at it as Naruto's boxers and Ayames black torn panties and bra were litterly everywhere as well the broth spilling over the table and onto the floor. Ayame suddenly squeaked out from Naruto actually standing up with them in the same position as her world was turned upside down that only turned her on even more, after feeling the boy's chakra like limbs keeping her in place and helping her out with the bobbing in and out of his manhood as well him eating out both of her holes as they came one more time without any warning, as Ayame choked and started coughing from the sudden intrusion in her mouth as well feeling the boy and his chakra infused limbs straighten her right side up again and just had the mesh her lips back into the boy, causing him to stumble backwards and land hard onto the ground with his back up against the wall, surprised how long Ayame has kept this up for two as the woman said to the boy, before the table collapse on them said that she could probably beat the girls record of being able to stay active for eight hours…Of course that won't be true, since the girl still needed to eat and drink as the Shadow clone was still okay to go, since Naruto made sure there was enough Chakra in the clone to last as long Ayame wanted it to be…In this case would probably be till midnight.

Separating from the kiss and Ayame forcing out a scream without warning, plunging Naruto's manhood deep inside of her that caused the boy to fold his ears back in pain as well, being shock at the sudden move from Ayame to dive right into him like that, only to feel that there was no barrier blocking him any entry, "OH MY KAMI THIS IS AMAZING! THE GIRLS SAID IT WOULD HURT AT FIRST, BUT THE PLEASURE AND THE FEELING. OH, OH, OH FUCK YOUR FILLING ME SO MUCH, ALL OF YOU INSIDE OF ME" she couldn't get a decent sentence in as she was just bouncing away into his manhood, as the wild animal inside of Ayame has woken up as well, woken up the animal inside of Naruto.

"Dear kami Ayame you're frigging tight! Wait slow down if you don't I…I might get you pregnant!" he then widen his eyes as well stopping his motion, only to growl out in pure bliss and lust from the girl still moving and gyrating her hips into his manhood, as well forcing his hands onto her breasts. She was definitely a wild animal considering she is not giving Naruto any giving chance in life of stopping now as she pulled him once again into her orbs as he happily oblige of sucking, biting and licking them too death.

"I don't give a damn Naruto! I've been wanting to have your babies for a long time…eep" she froze, all it took was that one word in Naruto's head to stop and realize that he could've just said the word baby to the woman, and she will instantaneously stop all actions and lust that were going through her body…He then folded his ears as he felt her body starting to shake and tremble as well bringing her fisted hand up to her mouth.

Sighing and letting go of her right breast and bringing his head back up against the wall, trying to calm his breathing watch intently at the Ramen chef in front of him, who looked like was soul searching through her mind. Finally realizing what she was getting into and yet…still won't stop gyrating her hips or bouncing up and down on his cock, as her expressions was one filled with confusion, happiness, lust, sadness and bliss. "Ayame…I can…I can't do that to you…" Naruto solemnly said towards the Ramen chef and winced at the wrong choice of words seeing now her eyes were filled with tears. "Ayame please understand that oomph…" he suddenly blinked from the girl kissing him with true passion and pulled away without first leaving a finger on his lips to keep him silent, as he blinked his eyes up to the woman. Who wasn't crying in sadness, but in confusion and happiness?

"Naruto-kun please…Hear me out okay?" She said between gasps and inhales of deep breaths, feeling the pulse lust jutsu finally wearing off as well, enjoying the feeling of fullness that is coursing deep inside of her and would gasp every time that she could feel his cock practically kissing the very inside of her. Her lips started quivering as well holding back her release that might cause Naruto release his load into her and impregnating her as well with his child and her child…Both his and her child being brought to life of being born deep inside…"I, I really, really want to have your child!" She pleaded out with a smile as this confused the boy deeply with a raised eyebrow as he started rubbing her sides up and down sensually, seeing the tears now falling down her cheeks. "I want to smother him or she like a real mother will do and I want to teach her or him about many things in the world. I want have the boy of my dreams who never once have experience any shape or form of love, to have a real life family! A child that will call him daddy, or father and learn all of his jutsu's both strong, dangerous and even the most silliest of things you will come up with!" she said while watching the boys red eyes being covered in his own tears at the heart filled words she was giving to him, then had him chuckle from her and his nose connecting at the same time rubbing against each other. "I want a boy with blonde orange spikey hair, with those confident red eyes and orange fox features running around the village, shouting out the best Hokage in the world. Pulling pranks, annoying everyone and stuffing himself with ramen with his uncle Teuchi" she sniffled at the image playing out in her head as well having Naruto, litterly breaking down on her as well shaking his shoulders up and down as he smiled up to her with tear filled eyes, as she kept rubbing and gyrating into him breathing faster and faster, as well as him thrusting up into her touching the very end inside of her, causing the both of them to growl out in pleasure as the boy open his eyes gently and grin at the new features Ayame was having.

"The girls…your wives Naruto, all dream of having your child. They may not show it to you, but when you were away for all those years" the two of them just couldn't help but cry into each other arms as well their sweaty and sticky bodies sliding up and down against each other, with Ayame feeling her breasts being pressed up into his slight build tone abs of his while his playful hands were tweaking and twisting her nipples as she was cupping and groping the boy's butt cheeks in her hands. "All I ever heard from Hinata, Haku, Kin and Yugito when she haves time to visit Konoha all wanting to know what their child will look like if they were to be pregnant" She finished feeling the pressure building up inside of her as well as Naruto, who understood why TenTen, Ino and Temari wouldn't be thinking about wanting babies considering he was probably having the same thought as them. Who will be able to still take on missions and get the money in order to take care of everyone including the new born babies, to protect them from all the despiteful and hateful villagers who wants, to get rid of them.

Feeling they were reaching the end point, Naruto bemuse to Ayame with his own words and choked up voice as the tears were rolling down both their cheeks. "Then I want to see a miniature Ayame walking down the village, wanting to copy everything her mother does as well being curios of things around her. Learning and growing to be one of the best ramen chefs out there with short brown hair, with red eyes as well having brown fox ears and a brown fox tail that will be matching with her mother's own fox like features" He announced making Ayame gasp loudly as she quickly pulled her hands away from Naruto's butt and gently placed them on top of her feeling what Naruto just announced two fox ears, happily twitching against her touch and then purred loudly from the boy raising his hands away from her breasts and brushed three fingers from both hands gently across her cheeks all the while Ayame feeling something rubbing up against her back only to find out, it was a fluffy brown fox tail that was coming from her!

She turn her gaze back towards Naruto, hiccupping and trembling as well her entire body shivering in pure happiness as she shouted out his name with heart full yell and slammed her face up against his face, grabbing tightly on his head as she was squishing and mashing their faces together along with forcing her tongue inside the boys mouth, going back into her bouncing and gyrating of her ass and hips reworking to have both Naruto's thrusting hard and long into her and her slowly and surely gliding her body along his manhood as the two were rolling and wrestling with each other as her legs wrap around the boy's back making him thrust faster and harder into him, while Naruto just grabbed a handful of her butt cheeks, squeezing and pinching them as hard he could getting the both of them increase their as everything was going by them so fast, images of their young selves meeting up with each other and slowly growing up into the fine young man and woman they became to be, as well the other girls in their thoughts growing into their beautiful older selves, all welcoming their new wife in the family as well being happy of the news of a newborn finally be born from Naruto.

Then the two of them separated from their mouths with saliva breaking apart as they screamed to the heavens with a mighty yell. "I'M CUMMING!" as everything went white for the two of them.

***End of the intense LEMON Scene, now go to your nearest bloodbank to get your lost blood back...I am sorry if I killed anyone, I will repeat this is what happens when you have someone like me half awake and half asleep write and come up with wierd ideas...That is all and hope I didn't kill anyone...***

XXX

Flashback no jutsu

_It was a beautiful day in Konoha, as everyone was enjoying the peaceful morning with nothing to be worried about, the birds singing and the children running and playing throughout the streets as adults of all kind were smiling down upon them. Hoping that nothing bad will transpire to these kids, the next future generations that might become future ninja's to protect the village from all outside attackers or taking on dangerous missions._

_Here at Ichiraku's as certain conversation was taking place, a meeting of some sort between a fourteen year old girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing small version of her father's chef outfit, standing on top of wooden box for her to see outside and over the counter where the customers as she was sighing in bliss as well watching the young boy right in front of her, with blonde gold locks sticking out in all direction, getting lost in those blue orbs of his as he was slurping up the ramen that she made only for him and him only along with five other bowls. Knowing how fast he eats the food, she will purposely make five bowls of ramen of his favorite type in order to keep him in place, before running off with Haku, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru to continue their little game of who can keep the ball in the air the longest by using their heads to bop it up to the sky._

_Her father was no fool as he was out in the open with the two, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone who wants to cause trouble for Naruto and Ayame along with spilling the secrets of what was sealed inside of him._

_He was surprised at how much the girl wanted to know this mysterious blonde hair boy that kept visiting her father in the ramen shop with his sensei Iruka. That is when the surprised came this week as the young teen was always lock in her room, only coming out to use the bathroom, to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner as well getting some snacks here and that Teuchi was curios of what the girl was up too making him scratch the side of his cheeks. Until finally she came out from her room and headed out into his work space shouting out ta-da towards Teuchi announcing that she is ready to work and make ramen._

_He had no problem hiring her for the job, but he knew deep down that the girl wanted to meet this Naruto he spoke to her about. He had to laugh at the impatience she had when she waited out in the counter, standing on her cute little stepping stool to see over the counter to spot this blonde boy, only to be too busy handling the orders and getting really excited at the customers coming up and asking her who she was as well learning that she was his daughter, giving them bright smiles and warm happy laughs whenever the girl felt a little silly here and there when they would wait for their orders. Until finally, after 3pm in the evening the girl who was taking a Jonin's order with spikey silver hair, holding and reading a green book in his hands that had the title of the book being covered, knowing that the girl was too young to get interested in it._

_The Jonin was none other than Kakashi Hatake, who lowered his book at the sudden body language the girl was radiating off as if she was lost or staring at something that really caught her interest. So being curios what got her so silent and blushing badly, he spun his stool a bit to see some academy students playing that consist of Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino and the adoptive daughter that his anbu partner Mia brought to the village couple months ago and Shikamaru all playing with this round white ball, trying their best to see how long they can keep it in the air for. In which Hinata and Naruto were in the lead of fifty bounces for Hinata and seventy-seven for Naruto. He then eye smiled when the young ramen waitress asked who the blonde hair boy was and litterly fell off her stepping stool when Kakashi called out the boy's name in term was Naruto that the girl litterly flip out and actually trip off her stepping stool promptly knocking herself out before the young blonde kid could greet with her. _

_But not anymore as she had both her hands under her chin smiling dreamingly at the boy in front of her, who is litterly only probably like nine years old or ten years old and yet he have captivated her heart with his blue eyes and his strong determination. "Thank Ayame-chan for the ramen!" he shouted along with blushing at that smiling face of hers. In which she squeal brightly at the boy thanking him and placed her hands up to her burning cheeks that earn her father to let out a chuckle and awed at the scene that was in front of him._

_"Thank…thank you Naruto-kun-kun! I really, really worked hard on it like you do with your ninja training!" She beamed towards him as the boy smiled with an open mouth and pointed at himself from the way she said just like him, as if he inspired her to work hard. Then grin like a giggling school kid as well Ayame after she nodded her head and laughed along with him that is when the bomb hit her and had her faint on the spot when Naruto innocently announced out to her._

_"I like you Ayame maybe in the future we could get married and help each other out!" He announced and then panic as he watch the girls face went from a small red…Too a full on tomato face and then purple as she then started wobbling back and forth with swirls in her eyes and smoke litterly puffing out from her ears and fell backwards. "ACK TEUCHI AYAME IS SICK!" Naruto shouted as he jumped over the counter and lifted up the girls head as Teuchi who kept an eye on the scenario in front of him just couldn't hold back the laughter and burst out loud and started pounding against the kitchen sink counter, earning a glare from Naruto. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY TEUCHI SHE ISN'T WAKING UP!" thus earning more boastful laughing from the Ramen waitress father as she just laid against his arms and had her eyes close with a content smile snuggling up against the boys warm body._

_XXX_

Flashback no jutsu off!

"How come…" Was the voice of the ramen waitress lying next to the Naruto clone in her bed, after the two of them cum together for at least ten times as the woman wanted to be sure that she will get pregnant with the man of her dreams child. Feeling her tail lightly rubbing against the boys leg as he sighed out and turned to have his face stare into hers, having a good idea that she too reminisce of the past of when he said those words to the girl, saying that in the future that her and Naruto get married and help improve each-other's careers as a Ramen Chef and a Ninja.

"Ayame you know why…" he never finished his sentence as the girl shifted her red eyes at the boy, making him blink in confusion as the hurtful look wasn't directed at him, but too herself…

"No Naruto I don't blame you, you were young back then and had no idea about marriages, or falling in love or never asking my hand in marriage" she slowly said lightly tracing against his whiskers, loving the way his face will get all peaceful. "What I meant is…how come you didn't tell me about the fox?" that is where he saw the pain shooting through the woman's heart was coming from…She wanted to know why all these years, he never, ever told her about the nine tailed fox being sealed inside of him back when he was a kid. "If you were hurting so bad with the truth and the way the villagers were treating you…why didn't you come to me and father…we, we could've watched over you" she said with her eyes blinking and gritting her teeth. She is a mess, through her intercourse with Naruto all she ever did was shed tears…She felt useless back then after hearing about the fox being sealed inside of him, and never realized how much pain he was in…

"You always hide it from everyone, smiling with that bright smile of yours…Laughing through the village without a care in the world…What, what made you so strong that you didn't or at least had no reason to ask for my help or fathers…"

She then felt his palm resting against her cheek as the boy red eyes, showed no confliction or distrust towards the woman. But compassion and the feel of being wanted by her were only being shown, "Because Ayame…your father actually did try to adopt me once. But since I was still considered a civilian back then the council had all rights of what to do with me, even if the Old man, the elders, Danzo and the head clans were too accept his offer…They would have still get out voted from the civilians being more than the ninja's as well Fukaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father also voted no towards the man's offer…" He then lightly trailed his hand down towards the woman's neck as he gently caress the soft skin from the mating mark of a fox wrapping its body and tails around the woman's neck like a necklace as well protecting her, then dared himself to go down more to lightly grope the woman's supple left boob as well another fox mark, but this time a red color instead of Naruto's orange. Signifying that Kurama had somewhat involved herself with Ayame in the restroom and couldn't help but chuckle as Ayame placed her hands on his forcing him to push into as they were their regular C cups sizes have now increase too double c-cups from Kyuu-chan messing the girl with forbidden jutsu as well, groping and fixing it all on her boobs that gave them a slight increase of size. Then fully turned double c after mating and being infused with Naruto's clone's demon chakra, finalizing its sculpting the woman's body...

"I really do love the way you rub them Naruto-kun and my ass too…" she quickly said with a blushing face and moan when Naruto lightly licked the pointed nub quickly and pulled away to see the girl whining, wanting to keep going with the sex but was told from the boy that she wouldn't be able to keep going like there are now. Since she would need to stay hydrated and keep her hunger satisfies or else she would pass out from having too much sex.

She then returned back to the discussion of why he really didn't tell her anything and widen her eyes when he responded with a kiss. "I was afraid of what you might think of me…If I were to tell you, considering Mizuki kind of drop the bomb on me after gunning me down and wanting to kill me, as well tricking me into taking the forbidden scroll" In this he got a light giggle and tap of the nose causing him to blush considering of what the girl wanted him to do during the middle of the sex.

"Because you definitely know how to transform into a sexy female Naruto even one that is sexy enough to cause the third Hokage to get a nosebleed" she giggle out as well reminding Naruto and him getting a hands on experience of why girls feel so good when their boobs get rub, only to get force by Ayame wanting to see what he looked like in his sexy jutsu and taught him the ways of how a woman body work…Or at least to a degree since she didn't want him to stay as a girl throughout their entire sex.

"But in all serious and understanding now…I can see why you would be afraid of telling…It was the same with Hinata and the others right?" She asked and got a nod from the boy who kept his smile and explained to them after announcing and thinking that the nine-tailed fox was taking control he would've left the village just to protect them, Ayame, Iruka-sensei and Teuchi hell everyone in the village if he were to lose control. Only to be told from Hinata in her most amazing speech she ever heard, that she and the girls will follow him wherever he will go, even to deaths door if they have to just too be with him!

Moved by the speech that Naruto recited without any trouble that Hinata said to him, towards her had the girl nuzzling her head against his neck with happiness and giddiness as well forcing him to reenter her womanhood again, causing the boy to growl out in appreciation even though he told her not to continued, as he got ignore once again as well hearing grunts and pants from her purposely pushing in and out of his cock, as well getting him to meet up with her thrust saying. "I want you to fuck me till I drop and or pregnant you understand my husband!" she beamed up to the boy as her eyes was now completely refilled with lust as well being a bit pink, having a good idea that Kyuu had not only mess with her with a forbidden jutsu, but did it again without them looking as he heard Kyuu giggling perversely out the window as he felt Ayame lying right on top of him with the cover thrown off showing her bouncing with such force that caused her breasts to meet with her cheeks.

As they gave one last howl for the morning with their love, as Ayame before having the shadow clone disperse announcing. "I love you Naruto…from the very moment we met each other, till the end of time" she cooed out while nuzzling up against him once more as the clone choked a bit with his tears and hug the woman, who all this time loved the boy ever since they were children. Wanting nothing but to spend time with him, too tell him how she felt, how she took his offer seriously for marriage. Kissing her forehead and feeling the chakra fading out, he replied with happy tear filled smile with also an apology. "Sorry for taking so long Ayame and…thanks, for understanding" He finished with a puff of smoke, as the clone left Ayame in bed with nothing but his scent and a small fox doll that he won during a festival on his trip that was going to be a present for one of the girls. But couldn't decide on whom, so instead gave it to Ayame for the girl too cuddling and sleep with as she sigh with a big smile and hug the fox doll closer to her supple boobs as she brought the covers back over her body.

Dreaming of meeting up with all the girls again as well telling them the great news of being pregnant with Naruto's child as she giggle with a blush and lightly rub her stomach. "Grow big and strong Sayake…Just like your father and mothers…" she quietly murmur and went to sleep of her future Daughter that will be born, looking like what Naruto said a miniature version of her.

XXX

The original Naruto who was walking behind the three girls, Lee, Sakura and Hanabi blinked his eyes a bit at the memory the clone transferred to him and smiled brightly with tears running down his cheeks and slightly turn his head towards the direction of the ramen shop, with bright red eyes brimming with confidence as he can't wait to see what the child will be and openly said with an open hand in the air. "Thank you…My darling Ayame…" and continued on with the tour of his Uzumaki district, as his day was only beginning!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Hey everybody ^_^ It's time for this story to finally get updated and worked on! So hope you all been anxious for the next chapter. As well I am moving the plot forward a little earlier than expected. There will be one more chapter all centering and focusing around Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi as well getting the Gaara vs. Deidara started. There is a lemon in this chapter, but not fully on the account I needed to get this story going as well have an entire chapter all dedicated too Naruto, Hinata as well Hanabi in the next one. So enjoy and have fun!  
><strong>

**XXX**

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home Naruto Part 2: How the relationships started with Haku.**

It's have been two exciting and interesting hours for Naruto ever since he came back to the village, along with sharing a very intense and wonderful mating session with one of the first girl who he first ever had a crush on and that was Ayame. But after and during his time in the Academy he was having difficult time with his emotions as he was slowly becoming attracted to Hinata across the class, by stealing in quick glances up to the hyuuga heiress.

Then after failing his Clone jutsu once again and being tricked by Mizuki in stealing the forbidden scroll, right there and then he learned about the Nine-tailed fox that his father, the fourth Hokage sealed it inside a new born infant which was him. After the ordeal and defeating Mizuki with his amazing amount of Shadow clones that he created in order to save and protect Iruka-sensei. Naruto was having a mental battle inside his head when he was heading towards Ichiraku's ramen shop in the evening, that he met up with Teuchi and Ayame one more time, to celebrate his graduation along with becoming an official ninja!

Apparently from what he learned from his Shadow clone during spending the two hours in Ayame's apartment as well, having him grin like a giddy school kid at the appetizing meal Ayame was with the mixture of Ramen broth, sweat and another thing that he will keep to himself as the girl always dreamt of him eating her, licking her as she was covered in nothing but Ramen broth and having the boy eat her out at an all you can eat buffet. He had no problem of doing so either, since she loved every moment of it as well…Coincidentally by calling him Master or Naruto-sama as the woman will always felt turned on when she will call him that.

Well after getting done making love and finally admitting their feelings to each other…The day he went to the ramen stand was apparently, the same day that the seven-teen year old decided to confess her feelings to the boy as well…Heh this is where he was chuckling to himself as his shoulders shake up and down with a red blush going across his nose, that did not go unnoticed by Haku who took a quick peak at the boy, wondering if he was doing okay on the account he did recently created a Shadow clone by Hinata's suggestion in order for him to have the tour of the Uzumaki district, as well spending time with Ayame, the ramen waitress and the long term secret lover and crush of Naruto.

So back to the chuckling Naruto, the ramen chef told Naruto that after she would admit her feelings for the boy. She out of her intense and building hormones as well despite the age difference would've taken Naruto inside the building and show him one amazing sex of a time and having him all to herself! If she did do that, and Naruto if he wasn't afraid of letting Ayame know about the fox as well being told that it was a secret he had to hurt both him and Ayame by purposely calling her big sister…And boy did he regret it very much considering he could clearly see the hurt in the woman's eyes back then whose brown eyes were shivering and shaking at the time showing many, many emotions that Naruto could remember…Hurt, regrets, anger and sadness…but mostly understanding.

If he didn't say big sister too the girl back then and had him, head back inside the ramen building and forcing the boy and showing him an amazing time about the birds and the bees…The boy would've kept that promise he made with the woman, of the two of them getting married in the future and helping each other out with their careers…

Now that after three years later and meeting up with the ramen chef with a little help from Kyuu-chan as the boy looked down towards the red Kitsune who was happily straddling along next to the boy as he deadpan at the fox, considering her eyes showed promise of more test subjects for her forbidden jutsu as well future pleasures to please herself and Naruto, seeing who her next target was none other than Haku as Naruto, let out a sigh of defeat considering he couldn't really stop Kyuu for what she is doing and unlike Ayame. Haku and the other girls will allowed Kurama to have her ways with them as well probably give the women a chance to spend time with them.

Then the two of them suddenly blush and salivated from the dirty thoughts that Haku was purposely sharing to the two horny half demons, as she was now purposely swaying and walking in a fashion to show off the tightness of her short sleeve latex shorts, that was outlining her well-formed hips very well at the same time, showing just how transparent those shorts were! Making Naruto groan on the inside at the same time, having Kyuu whine at the appetizing thong like panties that were litterly being sucked into those fleshy cheeks of hers as well the back of her shorts, were purposely exposing a small amount of her butt crack along with the eight tails of hers, were litterly brushing up and down against them.

Naruto and Kyuu who both were shaking their heads, as well finally catching up with Lee, Sakura and Hanabi who were standing in front of the fortune tellers building. Haku's dirty thoughts immediately went away as well showcasing that moderate butt of hers towards the two. She happily ran up ahead with Hinata and Tenten in a way to get their fortunes told, leaving behind the jailor and the captive to catch up with them. Thanking kami…Well Naruto at least was thanking kami of them finally reaching to the others, on the account of he was still trying to calm down his nerves from the memory he received from his shadow clone, as well what the clone and Ayame just did from just two hours ago in her apartment realizing that the boy, forgotten to put up silence seals! Boy, bet everyone down in the ramen stand, kitchen and neighbors were all hearing the love filled passion and screams throughout the entire building.

He then folded his ears back as well pursing his lips to the right with a very annoyed expression. Hearing the whining fox below him as well the panting she was making, from the little eye candy that Haku just performed for them as well vivid images of what she wanted Naruto to do with her, now that it is apparently her turn to have sex with him…

"Please kit let me at least have my ways with one of them!" Kyuu shouted with a whine as she wiggled her fox butt to emphasize how much she was turned on from the little show they gotten. Grumbling and bringing his hands up to his forehead, Naruto just could not believe that even becoming female that the kyuubi…The nine-tailed demon fox was still getting turned on and horny from the girls actions! He thought Kurama would at least get rid of that side of hers and be into men…He then widen his red eyes and shudder…

_"On second thought I think I would prefer this Kyuu who is into the girls, than men…Who knows what sort of things she could do to me…"_ Naruto paled at that thought which didn't go unheard of from the fox, who fake some gagging noises as well scrounging up her nose…As much Naruto have grown into a fine young man and irresistible to probably the teenage margin of his age group. The demon fox, no matter how horny she will get or blinded by lust shall not ever mate with the boy in a million years! Even if they were the only two beings left on the planet and if she was desperate still wouldn't mate with the boy!

Even though back with Ayame and Naruto proved that they can easily look past each other as that sister figure and brother figure. They showed that even if bound by their own convictions, love means no boundaries if the two truly and rightfully love each other…that aren't hers and Naruto's relationship though, they never really met eye to eye, nor did they have feelings for each other over the last couple of months. Sure the fox will try and get her way by trying to seduce Naruto, persuade Naruto by making him cope a feel of her amazing bust and ass every now and then, but never once did the two of them showed any romantic interest…Hell any interest at all with each other!

Getting back on the subject of Haku though, the fox pouted her cheeks as the young teen shook his head left and right with his decision on the matter. "Even if the girls won't mind it at all and the fact Haku and Hinata haves a healthy relationship between each other. Does not mean that the two of them are going to do it with other woman…" He finally answered towards the fox, which blinked her crimson eyes at him as his face showed apologetic in them.

This has definitely surprised Kyuu a lot, considering how anti-fox on girl he is when Kurama in the past would try and have Naruto make a shadow clone with only his chakra to have fun times with the girl. But, always prevail and push him away by making sure him or now her not having her ways with them.

So being curios she was as well the two of them stopping outside the door that leads inside the fortune tellers shop, getting quick glances at the happy faces of his friends. She was confused of the sudden change of not being offensive of her being with his girls? "_You say no but your eyes are being apologetic…You truly confuse me Naruto…"_

Sighing and laughing a bit, he would have to understand her confusion a bit considering she probably didn't understand what he meant by Haku and Hinata, not wanting to do with the other girls or females. Smiled down towards the fox with his cheeky fox smile and kneel down towards her, stroking her fur a bit. _"I mean…Haku and Hinata Kyuu-chan, are not comfortable to doing it with any other girls. That even includes, Ino, Tenten, Kin, Temari and Yugito"_ He tried to explain as the fox just lowered one eye half way and tilted her head a bit towards the right.

"_But Hinata had sex with Tenten and you back three years ago…As well all three consisting, you, Hinata and Haku_" She then got interrupted when Naruto nodded his head.

"_That's because I was there Kurama, you should know how uncontrollable Hinata and Haku gets around me. Hell those two is the first of the three girls back then to show great interest in me!"_ He exclaimed while pausing his sentence a bit, making sure he was standing back up by using his knees to level himself up and enter inside the shop with the small bell ringing as well Kyuu blinking her eyes in slight confusion followed the boy inside, as they both continued their conversation between their heads.

_"It's sort of complicated to say Kyuu-chan…Alright here's a good example. How long you think Haku and Hinata spend with each other in the past?"_ He asked Kyuu, in which the fox tilted her head up a bit and tried to recall ever seeing the two of them hanging out a lot in the past? But she then remembered that Naruto actually didn't really tap into her chakra, or even activated it that caused her to awaken back when he was thirteen years old.

_"Sorry Naruto-kun you didn't awaken me until after the wave mission, when you thought Zabuza killed Mia-sensei"_ she explained to him as the boy let out an, ah as he recall that Kyuubi was probably dormant back then in the academy days. So, understanding the situation that Kyuu was in Naruto took the time to let out a breath of air, and looked around the shop for a bit. As the girls, Lee and Sakura were just browsing along as they were told that the fortune teller will be right out. Considering she or he needed to gather some things in order to read their fortunes, as well saying that the said items will be more beneficial to help her or him with them as well Naruto and his wives, considering that they are filled with Demon chakra and half demons, that their telling will be nulled by their two sets of chakra.

Seeing many different items, doo-dads and other charms, seals and paper tags hanging and dangling off from the ceiling, Naruto can definitely tell that this Yamanaka is very well into his or hers fortune telling, including lots of books around on shelves, desks and tables that were open have book marks here and there for some that haven't been read yet, as well little yellow notes as reminders to look into them later.

He then smiled brightly when Haku picked up Hanabi from the floor, as she couldn't reach or see some of the items in the upper shelf. Liking how happy the ice user was being as well everyone surrounding them, considering that Haku used to be an orphan with no parents and the likes except for Zabuza. Whom watched over the girl for about five years when he first met her in the mist village during the bloodline purge, then couple months later met up with her adoptive mother and Hyuuga, Mia-sensei who is an expert at her job in the Anbu black ops and a very well good teacher too Ino and her…Only for Naruto to find out that Grandma Tsunade, after the invasion as well Itachi and Kisame sneaking their way into the leaf village without a trace. Except for Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi to stop them from getting any deeper in the village on the lookout of where Naruto was residing or in this case the nine-tailed fox! That Tsunade took away Mia sensei licenses from her persona and had her rejoin back into the Anbu black ops, considering they have lost an good amount of ninja's during the invasion, that she couldn't take any more risks and brought back those who have become sensei's or were retired, back to their ninja status.

Getting out of his thoughts and looking down towards the deep blue carpet floors, Naruto chuckle nervously at the said nine tailed demon, who had both her eyes half open with nine tails wagging impatiently for the boy to explain, why Haku and Hinata will not be willingly mate with the other wives? As well only being comfortable with each other for when they want to get rid of the itch or not.

She then grin happily when the boy knelt down and stroked her fur that caused her to stretch out her body in a way a cat would, nuzzling against his touch. This, this will be one of the things Kurama will allow Naruto to do with her of the account it felt nice, the way he is gentle with her fur and the comfort he brings to her is always exhilarating! He then stop from what he is doing and pointed a finger towards Haku, who haves little Hanabi up on her shoulders asking questions to the ice user of what most of the said items do? All the while Haku's aura increased tens fold when Hinata approached the two as she too was interested in the item.

"_See how instantly Haku's aura became shrouded in happiness as well Hinata's?" _ He asked Kyuu who couldn't help but smile with a nod, getting a bit more of an idea of how close these two were and then blinked her eyes up towards the boy who was staring back down to her with a grin. _"Back then in the Academy Hinata will always, ALWAYS hang out with Haku. Considering she gotten really interested of a child outside the Hyuuga clan was adopted into the village as well figuring out that the hyuuga council, did not wanted to place a cage seal on her"_

_"Because they were afraid of what might happen with her ice jutsu right?" _ Kyuu asked with wide eyes as she never would have thought of the bird cage seal will do too none hyuuga, considering its seal is a form of keeping those under check and branding them to be the branch side of the family. Even to be used to harm the hyuuga's who haves the seal…Who knows what would happen if Haku got the cage seal?

_"That's what Hinata, Mia and Neji all thought at first too…But it wasn't because that it would mess with her chakra or Ice jutsu…They were actually worried about the strain it will put on Haku, since her body was still healing over the fact of not being taken care of or having her mind get destroyed"_ He finished with that thought in mind…Even though he too wasn't sure of the reason behind not giving Haku a bird cage seal?

This is where Kyuu caught onto the reason as all her tails stood up straight and whip her head upward towards the boy, lightly pawing his chin. "_Naruto wait I think I know why! It's because Haku isn't born that as a hyuuga and possessing the Byakkugan as her blood limit!" _She explained up towards the teenager who blinked both his red eyes, then lower the left eye a bit into his thinking position and suddenly the two of them laughed a bit when Hinata overheard their thoughts and lightly turn her smiling face towards them.

_"That's right Kyuu-chan, the hyuuga council from what I remember father telling me, were having a discussion with everyone about the predicament with Haku at the time, thinking that Mia has somehow not informing anyone that she had a child outside the village and neglected to inform everyone about it. Almost going through with the notion of marking her and Mia into the branch side, only for my father to intervene…Thankfully" _She quickly added at the end earning some slight stares from the fox form Kyuu and kneeling Naruto as the girl shook her head a bit and fully turn around too face them. Seeing that Haku have moved onto the next item with Hanabi as Lee, Sakura and Tenten were scattering around the shop looking at the other items. Giving Hinata enough time to finish her explanation for Naruto and Kyuu to understand where this is going.

_"That my father intervene their voting of giving both Mia and Haku the bird cage seal, told them that Mia never once have shown any interests into men. As well being too busy being an Anbu that the woman never really haves time to start getting romantically involved. Found Haku and asked the Hokage permission into allowing her to adopt Haku back in the past, thus giving her the last name of Hyuuga from Mia herself and not being married to anyone. That let the two of them off the hook of being branch members!" _ She beamed at the end of her explanation, that both Kyuu and Naruto were astounded! Hiashi without anyone even knowing or realizing behind the adoption papers, found a loophole in their little ways of marking any more branch members. Told them dead in their face with probably a smiling face as well, explaining that Haku only adopted the last name from Mia adopting the girl. Not actually being born outside the hyuuga district at all!

After getting done being told about that, Hinata then went to explaining too Kyuu that Naruto is correct! Giggling at the pouted look from the female fox as she told her, that she herself is not really into other woman that the only time, she will probably get romantically involved with Tenten or the others is if Naruto is among them and someone enter the room with them mating with each other. The reason for comfortably doing it with Haku as well her doing it with Hinata is because Haku helped Hinata out in many ways back in the academy days, helping her with some of the things she didn't understand. Getting the girl to stop being nervous around everyone or anyone she first meet, by surprisingly being upfront with the young girl, trying to act out on the others personality very badly by the way. Haku then making slight advances on the hyuuga girl for those who would be having a crush on her that this tidbit…Surprised Naruto and Kyuu when she said for odd reasons, the young heiress never once got nervous or faint or stuttered out towards the ice user when she will make those gestures.

Asking Hinata of when the two of them had started getting romantically involved with each other, as well wondering if the two were worried about becoming well…Bi-sexual that Hinata blinked her pale red eyes a bit and looked up in thought with a hum as she was trying to recall when it was that they fully admitted their feelings for each other as well for Naruto. This earn the two a caring smile when the hyuuga heiress had a small blush crossing her face and a very pleased look that she responded back. "It was probably couple days later after Naruto and I dated each other"

XXX

_Flashback no jutsu three years ago…_

_It was a slight painful couple days for Hinata, after going out on that date with Naruto. Mating the hell out of each other until ten pm came around that they were still up there on the Hokage mountain, with nothing but being naked the day they were born with their clothes all over the place, doing many positions as possible to get the most pleasure when doing it, that once she returned back home and chasing her sister around for carrying one of her secret underwear stashes, that Hinata on the next day was walking and limping a bit forgetting about the small whiplash that will happen to her and probably Naruto when they were mating with each other._

_It wasn't noticeable luckily towards her father and sister…Though she suspects that Neji might be a bit curios about her condition but never brought it up considering like the genius he is. He needed to gather Intel and more clues about Hinata's pain that were shooting through her waist and legs. During her training session with Kiba, Shino and Kurenai-sensei, was having slight difficulty with her Taijutsu and Jyuuken techniques on the training poles that Hinata will visibly wince and groan out in pain whenever she will deliver a kick towards the pole that is really noticeable towards the others that Kurenai-sensei litterly brought Hinata behind couple of bushes as she told the other two, to keep training and boy did Hinata wanted to faint in front of her sensei, though have manage not to stutter like her old self…Which probably why Kurenai wanted to speak with her when the crimson eye Genjutsu user, crossed her arms under her chest and glared down towards Hinata with disgust and mixture of disappointment that had Hinata giggling on the inside, on the account the woman probably thought Hinata did it with somebody else that wasn't Naruto._

_Shaking her head and placing two fingers on her forehead, leaning against them with the elbow resting on her open palm. Kurenai let out a very audible sigh and looked down towards Hinata, seeing the girl trying her best to adjust her clothes in a way that they wouldn't be hurting her legs…"Hinata, I know you are probably going through a lot of changes and that…certain urges will arise up on you that will make you regret…certain things?"_

_At this Hinata just huff out some air towards her bangs with a knowing sigh…She sees Kurenai just like Mia, as a mother like figure and respects her to the fullest as well hang out with the woman much as possible. Filling in that empty void when her mother passed away, giving her encouragement and telling her to do her best…But when it comes a time when she will get slight interest in boys, Kurenai goes all mother mode and becomes a nervous wreck towards the heiress of dangers and outcomes, though what really threw Hinata out of proportion was when she said…_

_"But I would think you will…well you know?" she paused here and there with a small blush, scratching the side of her cheeks. "Admit to Naruto about your feelings for the boy, even though I am mad at you for actually going as far as…having sex with somebody else. I would think it will benefit that you…why are you giggling? Hinata this is serious!" She yelled at the young giggling girl who was having all trouble controlling her laughter at her sensei having no clue that she actually did it with Naruto, as well knowing that she is going to regret saying this to Kurenai as well probably might go after Naruto once she does say it._

_"Ano…Kurenai-sensei and please understand when I say this" pique the twitching ears and tail Hinata, who was now sporting whisker marks on her face from mating with the boy on top of the Hokage mountain. "That…that the person I did it with was, Naruto-Naruto-kun…We did it a couple…nights ago when there was something bothering him badly that consist of his…heritage" she silently said with her head looking down towards the grass with a very depressing look in her eyes, as well actual rage!_

_Kurenai blush increased tens folds from the announcement, as well the hardly any stutter…minus Naruto being mention. She actually thought that Hinata couldn't really wait any longer and that her teen urges got the best of her and blinded her of doing it with somebody else, but in fact did it with Naruto himself just a couple days ago and she never knew! She is a bit mad that Hinata didn't told her anything but let it go considering, it must've taken a lot of guts to finally be able to do it with the boy of her dreams…She just wish the two of them could've done it when they were at least sixteen or eighteen years old._

_She then took into consideration of the fox features Hinata was now sporting and lightly face palm herself not seeing the big clue right in front of her. On the account Naruto also was carrying the same features as Hinata and some of the other girls she saw in the village._

_She then lightly sigh and scratched the back of her head when Hinata also explain to Kurenai that the boy figured out his heritage. She can now see the scene played out in her head as the boy was lied too for over four years since he was eight after asking Lord Hokage about his family and never once told him anything about them being alive, or dead. Or telling the boy that the fourth Hokage was his father and that Kushina Uzumaki was his mother…But then the trouble comes into play and that will be the enemies all coming for the boy, as well probably gutting him and killing him since the fourth back then was a huge threat and seeing that he had a son will raise warning flags to them._

_Getting out of those thoughts and looking at the young heiress as she was shifting a bit from Kurenai's staring at her lightly smiled and lean forward a bit towards Hinata's eyes level and rubbed her purple fox ears a bit, now knowing why she probably did it with Naruto as well admitting to each other their feelings. "Alright Hinata I understand, you were probably the only person out of all of the girls. Who could've made him feel better as well, telling him that he does have those who care about him right?" she asked at the new fox like smile Hinata was giving, cause Kurenai to giggle lightly considering it was definitely contagious and glad the girl could smile openly like that and of her new boyfriend Naruto. "Now I want you to stop training and head on home for the day, you shouldn't be moving around with that limp of yours and if words get out that…well you know what got out to Hiashi's ears, both you and Naruto will probably be sent to your graves early" She then openly laughed at the sudden eep Hinata let out and crushed herself into Kurenai in a hug as the Genjutsu woman laughed even more, as well rubbing Hinata's back up and down._

_XXX_

_After that small discussion as well Kurenai embarrassing Hinata even more, by asking how many times did she came as well, curios how good it felt had Hinata stuttering and mumbling out towards the older woman with nonsense, as she couldn't form a good complete sentence and decided to head on out with silence as well going back to her home, blushing tomato red from Kurenai suddenly saying "That good huh?" and have the heiress running full speed towards the village from embarrassment._

_Once she manage to get back into the busy streets and giving small glances towards the civilians that were walking around happily and shouting out their prices and products out to the world. Had the hyuuga heiress glaring and sneering at them now understanding all the hates and glare given to her blonde lover as well, going as far as to trying to kill the boy whenever they would get the chance!_

_Once Naruto started telling her about the Nine-tailed fox that was seal inside of him, as well all the bonus gifts or curses he would say to her. By regenerating injuries from wounds he will receive, or curing him from lethal dose of poison that she was surprised they would even do that too Naruto! As well giving him increased of chakra and a red chakra that apparently only comes out when Naruto will get furious and attacks like a wild animal! This cause Hinata to shudder out randomly surprisingly how that turned her on for some reason, as her mind then travel into thinking that he will be like a wild animal during mating session? Without paying attention to where she was going and not looking where exactly she was walking towards too. She suddenly crashed into somebody that her and the other person both letting out squeaks of surprised, and then suddenly a moan could be heard as Hinata tried to grabbed onto something to stop her decent. Only to feel what appears to be squishy orbs beneath some fabric that felt familiar._

_She lean her head up from the impact to the ground and shook her head a bit with her purple ears twitching and her tails rubbing up against with somebody else as she open her eyes slowly, then blink them fully open to see that she had crashed into Haku! Who also groan and open her red eyes towards the person she crashed into and saw it was Hinata, absently having her hands squeeze in and out of her two breasts as well seeing how Hinata's tail was wagging and rubbing up against her light blue tail in happiness. She smirk towards the heiress and spoke up "Well I can understand our little…groping adventure during the water walking exercise but Hinata a little bit…daring to do it out in the open?" she asked with a giggle though was surprised when she saw the girl wasn't going into panic or getting off of her any time soon, that Haku had to lower her arms away from her head and lean her body up a bit more. "Hinata…you alright?" she asked as the girl let out a small huh and quickly got off of Haku, at the same time pulling her up apologizing to the girl. Only for the two of them go into an embrace that Haku stifle a moan, considering she is a bit taller than Hinata and that her chin hit on top of her modest c-cup breasts._

_She then felt Hinata pulled away and looking down with a blush that was concerning Haku a lot, thinking that something bad happen between her and Naruto during their date couple days ago, only to blink her eyes at the sudden slowness of Hinata's right hand reaching forward towards her own and lightly grip onto it with a small squeeze that had the ice user raise an eyebrow, as well folding her light blue fox ears back a bit and stare down towards the heiress. Who then looked up with tears running down her eyes, knowing full well that Haku has not been told yet of Naruto's life in the village by anyone and she knows that she hasn't been told at all. _

_"We need to talk Haku…back at my place please, there's something you need to know about Naruto and how his life has been in the leaf village" She asked the older teen who nodded her head slowly and followed the heiress back at her Hyuuga district which will be the first time she have ever visited the hyuuga or Hinata's family ever since coming here in the leaf village!_

_XXX_

_After heading out again and their new destination being Hinata's home district, had the older teen staring and looking towards the young girl who was taking her time through the streets with Haku, as well making sure to have a firm grip with her hands that Haku was getting a bit anxious of what is going on that got the girl so upset about?_

_She then started thinking about how differently Kin acted out when Haku, went over to visit the girl announcing her that Mia wanted to train the sound ninja, or should she said new Leaf ninja into more of Taijutsu so this way she can defend herself somewhat when her senbons or Genjutsu doesn't work on the enemy. After telling her that, Haku then asked her what was wrong as well wondering where Naruto is. The only response she got that she will have to ask Hinata or Naruto…Even though it was obvious she was bothered by something, the girl still insisted that it had nothing to do with her but what transpired with Naruto…_

_So taking the advice and trying to find the boy, failed miserably since it seemed that Tenten manage to get a hold of the boy and chase him down, yelling and screaming at him for giving her the fox like features all the while throwing many different weapons at the boy. In honesty, she found the scene to be quite hilarious!_

_"Oh wait Haku before you open the door there something you should…!" Hinata never got to finish her sentence after letting go of the girl's hands, in order to slide open the front door of the hyuuga house. That she quickly turned around and was going to announce Haku of her younger sister glomping and jumping out from behind the doorway like a rocket. Only to flinch her head downward a bit as she heard Hanabi scream out with both eyes close and wide arms, flying out from the door way._

_"NARUTO-KUN!" then slammed right into the unexpected ice user who let out a light oomph and on instinct hugged the young girl towards her as her red eyes blinked down towards Hanabi with confusion as well, seeing the girl nuzzling and rubbing her head into her boobs, only to flinch and froze at the sudden realization. "Nani…Don't recall Naruto-kun being a girl?" she muttered out with her pale eyes blinking and pulling back to see who it was that she actually hugged by accident. At first she thought it was Hinata considering her breasts were about around this size, only that the fabric of the clothes were different than what her sister wears._

_She blushed a bit and widened her eyes as she couldn't believe who she was staring at…Nor knowing who it was actually, as she saw what looked like the most beautiful face she ever laid eyes on as well the girl herself being absolutely adorable with those fox like features, indicating that not did Naruto's fox like looks manage to show up on her sisters body, but too this beautiful girl as well! "Wow~ I know Naruto-kun can be a bit dense when it comes to beautiful girls, but he surely haves great taste" She whispered out with slight shyness as this caused Haku to bugged out her eyes and gave her a full blown blush on her face._

_Never has anyone said that she was a beautiful girl besides Naruto himself, and hearing a little girl saying it who is like probably nine too ten years old announcing it out in admiration towards her, just cause Haku to quickly become bashful and earn a few giggles from Hinata. Then even more fits of laughter from the hyuuga girl as Hanabi took into her hands to quickly grope Haku's boobs, causing the girl to become tomato red as well giving off a ridicules look when Hanabi suddenly announced out. "They're so soft and squishy, just like Hinata's…Is Naruto only into girls with big boobs or something?" of course this rightfully out of instincts from Haku, gave the young girl a slap across the face that Hanabi let out a eep and pouted from the sudden impact as well rubbing the sore spot on her cheek._

_Then glared up towards the girl who was now covering her already covered breasts, that cause her sister to widen both of her red eyes and covering her mouth from the sudden action from Haku, slapping Hanabi for being a little too blunt and innocent with her sentences that Hanabi puff her cheeks and tried to stand on her tip toes in anger. "Well it's the truth, since my sister and you are even in the boob department! Doesn't mean he is really into them!" shouted out the young girl who growled out in frustration and headed inside._

_The way she said it towards Haku and Hinata caused the two teens to sweat drop and look at each other, wondering if Hanabi is becoming a bit jealous that Naruto probably interested in girls having big boobs or something. Just had the two of them sigh out with defeated breaths and shook their heads left and right in slight embarrassment…_

_"Hinata I think your sister is getting the wrong idea of the situation…" Haku suddenly announced towards the girl who nodded a bit with her lips pursing towards the right and invited Haku inside the house._

_Things then got even weirder and interesting considering that little game of Hanabi, jumping at anyone who walks into the front door without them knowing about her sudden hugs. Will then spend time with the visitor for most of the day getting to know them or wanting to understand more about them…Only for Hanabi, being already mad at Haku for striking her like that glare hard at her and had her byakkugan activated the entire time trying to make herself intimidating, that Haku couldn't help but feel a bit unwelcome by the girl…_

_Although she did had fun messing around with Hanabi, considering just like Naruto in a way. Asked the girl if the byakkugan can see through everything as well through walls, solid objects and trees only for Hanabi who had this question asked before with Naruto grin slightly and responded back with…_

_"Not everything but just the chakra points and outline of the person" She thought gleefully avoiding an embarrassing situation that had Hinata, who wanted to get Haku into her room to explain the situation with Naruto. Sighing and lightly slamming her head onto the kitchen counter knowing full well that Haku will counter this…_

_"Really hmm…then that must mean they will be good at stealth missions and rescue missions when somebody is kidnap, or being held captive correct?" She asked, causing Hanabi with her smug grin and wrapping her arms over her chest. Too suddenly blinked her eyes in confusion and slightly astonish of not thinking of the byakkugan being able to do that, boy every time her sister brings in Naruto. She learns more and more about the ways of the byakkugan and here an adopted girl, who holds the word Hyuuga as her last name, and have no knowledge of what they can do. Brought up an excellent thought of them being useful during rescue missions!_

_"Umm…yeah sure, they are able to see what is below them, through the walls and see any traps up ahead why?_

_With the response she needed and grinning sadistically towards Hinata, who clasp her hands together pleading out towards the girl to not fry the young girls mind. Only to slam her head down into the counter after Haku whisper out sorry and that this is payback from earlier. She then looked towards the young girl who flinch her head back a bit, as well gulping from the sudden look on Haku's face as the older teen then lean forward on the counter and closed both eyes with a fox like smile and then reply out with short of breaths and placed a hand over her forehead of that being in a play. "Oh my goodness…Such young innocence using her eyes in such a perverse matter!" This made Hanabi to tilt her head a bit and raised an eyebrow while scrounging her face a bit in confusion. _

_She then watch Haku get up and brought a fist up to her mouth with fake tears. "Young Hanabi is a closet pervert Hinata. I don't think we will be able to teach each other in that sort of matter with such…dirty eyes!" she cried out with fake tears towards the purple hair girl, who just shook her head left and right with her face still planting itself on the counter as Hanabi…Who didn't understood what the heck Haku was talking about, tilt her head even more to the right blinking her pales eyes at the two older sister and step sister._

_Then flinched with slight purple to her face as Haku, approached towards Hinata lightly as she could cup the girls chin and cheeks, all the while lifting her head up that even Hinata was blushing beat red from the sudden action as well seeing a small redness crossing across Haku's nose. She could feel the girls breath brushing up against her face, her red eyes showing playfulness as well pretend lust for her and tilted her head slightly towards the left. "With such a naughty and perverted young sister Hinata…I don't think I can help you train anymore, without us being watched as well teaching you how"_

_XXX_

_All you then heard was a high pitch scream and stomping of footsteps throughout the Hyuuga complex halls, as Hanabi was running and closing her eyes with her hands purposely running into both the walls and cabinets that came into her way as she then quickly slide her door open with her words screaming and shouting with embarrassment as well her face was completely red shouting out loud. "NOT A PERVERT, NOT A PERVERT OH KAMI WHY DO WE HAVE SUCH PERVERTED EYES!" after all that the only thing you would hear is her slider door slamming shut hard and loud from the poor innocent girl being mistreated and misunderstanding the fact that Haku was just joking around with the young hyuuga, never really intending that Hanabi was a peeping tom…_

_We head back to the kitchen as both Haku and Hinata, after the ice user pulled away from the girl with blinking eyes and slight confusion, bashfully looked over towards Hinata with a nervous giggle as she suddenly pique…"I think I over did it huh?" _

_In turn all the response she got from Hinata was a sigh and brought both her hands back up to her eyes, wishing and hoping that if she were to bring the other girls too visit, they wouldn't torture or make fun of the young girl for being born as a hyuuga, even though Hinata herself did got caught by Kin checking up on Naruto in the shower, so she will have to agree with Hanabi just this once today of why do they have such perverted eyes?_

_XXX_

_After that little fiasco with Hanabi was over with and are now in Hinata's room, the young heiress started explaining things towards Haku about how Naruto was treated his whole life in this village. Explaining from the day he was kicked out of the orphanage building at the age of six, having the boy defend himself out in the streets all the while trying his hardest to avoid any adults, elders and ninja's that would try and kill the boy.._

_Even though the kill ratio wasn't really that bad when he was young minus a few here and there when some of the people will get drunk and attack relentlessly at the young boy for no apparent reason. She then had to explain Haku about a very, very serious secret that haves been harboring inside of Naruto for over six years of his life._

_Both of them sitting on the edge of her bed, that was a decent size and could hold up too at least two people in case the girl ever wanted friends over, or whenever Hanabi will sometime sleep walk into her room wanting to sleep with her older sister and protect her from terrible storms or whenever she haves nightmares._

_Her purple ears were so folded back against her head that anyone were to look in an angle, could mistake them for being hair clippings the same could be said about Haku, whose red eyes was staring at Hinata with a lot of focus and discomfort of the story that is being shared with her…Coincidently from the sounds of it that both Haku and Naruto, shared an exact childhood life that even Hinata manage to hint out towards the girl of why she was able to be so close with the boy. _

_Haku, who was waiting for the girl to continue, lowered both eyes halfway at the way she was now hiccupping and gritting her canine teeth badly…trying to be strong and brave of sharing a secret to her that Naruto shared back on the Hokage Mountain, even going as far to ask Hinata if it wasn't a problem. Could tell the other girls about the situation, being too afraid of facing them on his own for what is about to be told right now towards Haku._

_She shuddered a bit from feeling something wrapping around her light blue fox tail, as the girl quickly looked over for a sec to see that Hinata and her tails were litterly wrap around in a hugging fashion. Haku smiled softly and turning her gaze back towards the crying hyuuga all the while bringing Hinata into her, with her arms over the girl's body and placing her arm to her right side, hugging her close to Haku. She listen towards the girls hiccups and sniffling as she was finally letting out the bottled up sadness that she had to keep hold of when she heard the story from Naruto himself must've taken a huge toll from the girl as she felt Haku resting her chin on top of her head, lightly saying to the girl to let it all out and that it is okay to cry._

_Even Haku was having trouble keeping her tears in check, and felt even closer towards Naruto. It was a good thing that Hinata was explaining too her about what Naruto went through, all those stares, all those high kill intents that are sent his way and all this time Haku, didn't understand what they were all about or why they even hate the boy for just being out and about in the village, with that happy smile of his and determination, but no…It was a mask, a mask hiding the small injured boy deep within that twelve year old body._

_It was all a rouse as the boy hide his true self from everyone, as well trying so hard to keep his happy demeanor going for his friends and allies, so this way that they won't feel nervous or waning their confidence whenever they feel distraught or discourage when they are about to take on a tough mission._

_And the reason for all those stares, the grudge is all directed towards the boy is because of the nine-tailed fox that is seal inside of him but truly believes that Naruto is the reincarnation of said demon. Well, now that they are getting fox features that is coming from the fox himself, than they weren't far off wiping away the tears from her eyes as well looking down towards the heiress who is calming down from letting out her emotions and the tears, her shoulders still shaking a bit but was slowly coming back from her tears._

_Then something curios went through Haku's mind. These fox features that were being giving too Naruto and the girls, as well the demon like chakra also coursing through their chakra networks…What if? "Hinata, have you ever thought of why we are getting the fox features?" She asked openly, as the bed and blankets were shifting all around from the young girl moving herself away a bit from Haku and looked up at her with confusion. She then saw Haku pull her chin away from the girls head and smile softly towards the girl with soft eyes. "That was my response as well and have been thinking" She piqued while stroking her hands through Hinata's short spikey hair, that the girl blinked her pale red eyes couple more times amazed at the way Haku was taking her time with the girl._

_On some days when she needed someone to comfort her, that it is usually one of the branch members that comes in and speak with her and stay there for a bit amount of time. She knew how busy her father is with the clan and the Hyuuga council men, that she never really had anyone that is actual relative or sibling that would come and comfort her. In which this case Hanabi is too young to understand what Hinata was going through and Neji? Well truth be told that he isn't one to be understanding about what Hinata is going through and even then, Hinata wouldn't want Neji involved in her daily life and what she does with Naruto, since that little tickle fight they had couple weeks back had him overly protective._

_She then listened to what Haku started to explain and which the older teen nodded and continue with a smile as tears fell from her eyes. "I believe in my own thoughts, that these fox features are more than what they appear…Maybe the nine-tailed fox who is inside Naruto right now is planning something, or trying to prove something towards the boy for what we don't know, to get closer with him if it was intentional?" She paused a bit while looking away from the girl for a bit and let out a quiet breath, as well Hinata._

_Who is working her brain to the fullest at what was told to her and then blinked with a blush, as Haku re-grabbed her chin and pulled it up for her and Haku to stare into each, other eyes as well earning a blush on Haku's face with the girl quivering her lips a bit and started leaning forward towards her as well Hinata, feeling her heart beating at a fast rate. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't let it go for anything in the world, if it means that I…I can be closer with Naruto and the others…and you" whispered out causing Hinata to choke on her breath and full blown turn red as she was teary eyed._

_"So…when…when you said back at the hospital?" She tried to say out only for her own hiccups and tears were preventing her to even speak clearly and beamed happily when Haku nodded her head._

_"I meant every word of saying I have feelings for you…now I got to understand and know you better than before as well with Naruto. I'm glad for these fox features to bring us all together" She finished smiling with Hinata who was smiling up to the girl, with both their fox ears folding back and tails rubbing up and down against each other that they continued leaning forward and were about to kiss only for…_

_"Hinata-nee-san, Father wanted you to come towards…his…office…" she slowly said while sliding the door open without any pause as well knowing well that Haku was going to be in the room too. She got a bit curious earlier when she got out of her room after calming down her nerves, and got the idea that Haku was just messing with her head about the whole byakkugan eyes being perverted._

_At the same time being furious for once again, falling for something like that. Sure Naruto's question was an innocent question. But this girl this Haku, actually along with adding a good idea behind the use of it for rescue missions deliberately wanted to embarrass the young girl…Granted that what she said towards the ice user this morning she would get somewhat revenge against her. But now she used her byakkugan to check ahead in Hinata's room, making sure that she wasn't interrupting an important conversation between her friend and all._

_Was informed by their father after walking down the hall, seeing the girl walk out with slight anger in her eyes asked her to go and tell Hinata that he wanted to see her and give her a new technique that might be helpful for a future event._

_So obeying her father and reaching towards her sister's room as well spotting that the two of them got done with whatever conversation they were sharing and walked right in. Now here she is frozen in place and redid her scrounged up face as well wide mouth expression just witness what Hinata and Haku was doing as they were sharing an actual kiss, sure Hanabi already knew about the date with Naruto and Hinata…But seeing this girl kissing her sister and hearing that they do have deep feelings for each other. Now she doesn't mind it, considering the girls do have the same fox features but she should've expected this to happen and did had her byakkugan on…_

_And once again we see the same hall way with Hanabi having her hands up in front of her, to try and protect her from crashing into anything with her eyes closed and feet stomping through the halls, as well repeating the process of crashing into the cabinets and hall way walls all the while screaming out to the world… "NOT A PERVERT, NOT A PERVERT OH KAMI WHY DOES FATE HATE ME!" she screamed out while reopening and re-slamming her slider door with such force that it echoed throughout the hyuuga halls, as Haku and Hinata who were still in the room proceeded to continue of what they were doing, ignoring the frantic young girl wails as they were finally continuing from where they left off from the hospital along with putting sound seals._

_XXX_

Flashback no jutsu off!

After getting told of the story as well as waiting a good amount of time for the fortune teller too finally entering the room from the back entrance, as well greeting the others who were waiting for him. That Naruto and Kurama who was with Hinata still, from them forming a good line for each ninja there to get their fortunes told. Was trying everything in their will power not too laugh openly at the way Hanabi was treated in that situation, as well as Haku getting her revenge on the girl for getting a bit mad at her as well being upset of Naruto only liking girls with big boobs.

Sure Naruto wouldn't mind girls having figures, but that isn't why he will fall in love with them. He will fall in love with a woman who is honest too herself, as well being confident in her ninja skills or any other skills that they are good at as long they don't talk badly about themselves, or go into that strange diet of theirs being slim and all that crazy weight loss programs. Although hearing how Kurenai knowing that Hinata and him had sex on the Hokage mountain, had the boy worried a bit that she would've castrated him into oblivion for deflowering her student…But let out a calming sigh when Hinata reassured him that Kurenai had no intentions of harming him or her for that matter of what they've done.

Hearing Sakura growling out as well grinding her teeth a bit from getting told about her future told, had the three from the back starring at her with blinking eyes as well swaying of their nine tails towards the Pink ninja, who turned her green eyes at them scaring Naruto a bit with that angry look of hers, then Sakura let out a calming breath and said.

"Apparently that _Yamanaka!_" she added with venom in her voice, causing the man to shiver quickly as Hanabi hopped up onto the seat for her future to be told as Sakura started fisting her hands a bit. "SAID that once I turn twenty-five years old, I will start getting fat and sluggish can you believe that! The nerve of all people there is no way in hell will I be fat!" She yelled out towards the man, who gulped and started sliding down his chair more, getting scared of the pink ninja who thrust the door open and slammed it shut with force.

Causing Naruto, Kurama and Hinata there to blink their eyes as well they saw Lee running out the door towards Sakura, trying to sooth her down including calming down her temper. Naruto who was scratching the side of his cheek a bit, got the others too quickly look at him as well shook their heads as he figured out what the Yamanaka meant by fat.

"Um I'm just going on a limb here and say that the term fat, I think you actually mean she will be pregnant with Bushy brows kid right?" He question while turning to face at the man who as slouching deeply into his chair with sweat pouring down his face, considering that he just angered the student of Tsunade as well probably not going into full discussion towards the pink ninja about his telling?

"Maybe I should've been a bit clearer right Uzumaki-san?" He stated in a matter of fact tone towards Naruto, who closed both of his eyes and nodded towards the man as well chuckling at the way Sakura took things a bit too seriously.

XXX

Things were going quite fine and dandy after everyone got their fortune told too them, some of them being a bit confusing while others weren't sure about what was told. Since the Yamanaka did explain to them about their status of being half demons would be interfering his readings a bit was still surprised he manage to get any of their fortune told.

Once they left the shop with thank you and goodbyes, had a good part of the group blushing with happy smiles, while young Hanabi had a very confused look on her face as she was walking evenly next to Hinata as her fortune was a bit too discreet as well riddle with confusion. She then blinked her pale red eyes up at Hinata who tapped lightly on her shoulder all the while smiling down towards her with a question of "What was your fortune Hanabi? Ever since we left you had this very concentrated face on you?"

Hanabi let out a sigh and faced forward all the while lightly wagging her four teal fox tails as she replied back. "I… am not sure sister he said that I will be meeting up with somebody back at the Uzumaki complex and it isn't one of you girls or Naruto-kun that I will be meeting. In which this case is baffling me badly considering I don't know anyone else besides you guys, Konoharmaru and his friends and the other ninjas" She explained getting Hinata to raise an eyebrow at her younger sister as well the riddle like thing she was told…Meeting somebody at the Uzumaki complex that isn't part of the family? Now that is confusing as well interesting into who the man was talking about? Hinata then blinked her eyes at hearing soft giggling in her head and lightly turn her direction towards the source and saw that it was Kurama who was giggling as well beaming towards her with pleading eyes, asking her to at least allow her to have ways with young Hanabi and teaching her the basics of well…mating.

Hinata grimaced towards the fox as she knew that Naruto and Kyuu just recently had a discussion about her and Haku not doing it with other females, unless they are doing it with Naruto. But having Hanabi be with other girls as well doing it with them is making her a bit worried, but threw it out with a shake of her head and knew that sooner or later. Hanabi will have to adjust having sex with Naruto and the other wives when they decide to have one huge mating session all together, especially with that weird dream she and Naruto had the one night after the invasion, having every girl at the house mate with both her and Naruto with excessive force as well when they tried too escaped out into the leaf village, some of the other ninja's like Sakura, Hana, Shizune, Kurenai were also gunning them down.

Made the two very worried and scared to set out of the Uzumaki house, until they realized…It was all a dream or a jutsu effect they received after opening up one of the many scrolls in their library.

XXX

Naruto, who had his arms behind his head and walking behind everyone as well secretly checking out every girls figures minus Hanabi considering he doesn't want too scared the young girl with his thoughts yet and take things slow with her, just like he did with the others…Okay sure they didn't actually take things slow at first…But after the invasion and living as the Uzumaki clan he went and had a meeting with all of the girls including Temari after she return to the leaf village as well being rescued by Naruto during Gaara's rampage as the One tailed Shukaku. That he wanted them to start all over and rework their relationships again.

Sure this brought out confusion and asked the boy of why he wanted to start over their relationships? Only to have big smiles and more respect when his response was "_Because I think we missed a lot of good opportunity of getting to know each other thoroughly as well it will be fun, to see how things would've turned out before all of this craziness began!"_

He was smiling too himself as the suggested idea worked like a charm and got even better knowing of his wives, he was that closer too each and every one of them! Hinata and his relationship were unmatched considering he now figured out that the girl back then, had a crushed on him for his determination and will of never giving up as well showing others that he is a hard worker. That and he inspired her to try even harder than ever with her training as well knowing that he was the one who protected her from those bullies when they were young!

Ino hell that was one of the most fun dates he ever had with the girl as well both being surprised, of how much the two had in common. What they had in common you asked? Well besides Ino being a slight gossiper and a bit loudmouth, she always no matter what will try and find ways to having fun whenever she not with her teammates, or looking out on the shop for her parents. She even went and explain too Naruto that her and Sakura before the whole Sasuke fan-club thing started, would always hang out, having fun and doing many things that would have gotten them into trouble.

Now when Naruto asked her what made the girl falling for him and not Sasuke is when she explained to him that, he was the first boy back when they were children to handing her a beautiful yellow like sunflower saying that it reminded him of her platinum color hair as well saying how it matches her personality. Sure he was innocent at the time and had the girl laughing and giggling when the boy asked if he actually said that too her as well of the sunflower blooming right in front of their eyes!

After getting out of that thought as well blinking his red eyes at what appears to be a worried Haku, as the girl's eight tails were wagging slowly a bit all the while her ears were resting gently against her head. Indicating that something is troubling her badly as well after passing by a spa like building, from what he was informed by the girls. Haku was the proud owner and builder of the establishment called out towards the others and said she will meet them later and headed inside, causing everyone there to stop in their tracks and looked at one another. Being curious as he is and being skilled in the art of shadow clones, informed everyone and Kyuu that he will send in a clone to check up on her and see what is bothering her as they nodded and stayed put for a bit longer before heading out, they were worried for the girl as well what is wrong with Haku that is troubling her? As the Shadow clone was created and stood there for a few minutes, with a stern stare nodded too the original and headed inside.

XXX

"Ah Uzumaki-san I was informed that you would be returning, but I didn't think you would have time to visit the spa" announced a female Hyuuga who was placing some towels on couple of shelves and stared confusingly at the boy, as his red eyes was scanning around the lobby with amazement and curiosity as he was slowly approaching up towards the Hyuuga woman as she walked behind the counter and lean onto it a bit as she watched intently at the boy's movement with a smile.

He was definitely impressed at the way things looked as well being big for a spa like building, as there were stair cases in the back that were leading up to the second floor where there was a rounded open dome room that spun around out towards the back with other wooden like doors and windows, that curves a bit towards the left leading straight back towards the main lobby, while the bottom floor had white tiles everywhere with clouds and waterfall like mountains painted on the walls that goes from the second floor to the first floor, as well having mist gathering around the bottom of the walls indicating that most of that floor will have in his head hot springs and bath houses or steam rooms, for customers to enjoy and relax themselves. While the second floor was probably more of fitness like rooms and massages that takes place in the rooms above as well probably mineral's for those who wants to have smooth like skin and healthy physiques.

After getting done scanning the room and facing towards the Hyuuga woman in which Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the way her blush increase tens fold with the words cute escaping her lips at the way his orange fox ears folded back a bit and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, considering he still isn't use to woman and girls calling him kawaii even after three years of traveling with the pervy sage. He figured to just let it go and absorb it into his noggin.

"Excuse me miss umm" He slowly said while leaning forward a bit at the name plate on the counter and stood up straight with a smile! "Miss Misoawa! Have you seen Haku? you see I have this funny feeling after leaving the fortune teller, that there is something bothering her…?" He didn't finish his sentence as he formed his mouth in an O and brought his right hand behind his head, as the hyuuga woman nodded her head with a caring smile. Indicating that Naruto was dead on the mark and figured that something was definitely bothering Haku.

"You're not far off the mark Uzumaki-san…" She explain while turning her attention as well looking behind her towards where a couple of doors were, as she soften her look and let out a sigh and continue speaking, "There's has been something bothering Miss Haku for the past couple of days, and I am not sure what it is…"

She then turn around towards Naruto with a soft smile, "If you could Uzumaki-san maybe you can figure out what is bothering young Haku? I hate to see you and the girls get depress, especially seeing how excited she got when she heard news of your returning" She finished up while rummaging through the back of the counter, looking for a certain key that will allow Naruto to enter the private room that Haku made for herself, for whenever she felt like taking it easy as well spend some time with the other wives when they feel like resting from all the missions and job duties as a clan.

After finding the key and directing Naruto towards the private rooms of the spa building. She wished the boy luck as he nodded at her direction and headed inside the room where the troubled Haku was residing in.

Once he entered the room as well slowly closing the door behind him, in order to make sure not to make any sounds. He turned around and brighten his eyes at the way the room was design and couldn't help but chuckled too himself. The room's décor was beautifully design with his and all of the girls favorite things in life along with an artist's touch of swirling and mixing in too everyone's favorite color of Lavender, Orange, light blue, yellow, magenta all of the girls and Naruto's favorite colors were all blended expertly with each other as they were going up and down in a row of flowing rivers and oceans, then curling upwards a bit to entitle of a strong wave coming in as well swirling around in a Uzumaki swirl, to let everyone know that this was indeed made for the Uzumaki families!

Taking a couple steps forward as well spotting Haku just a couple feet in front of him, as it look like she was bending down in front of something as his ears twitched a bit from hearing what sounded like rushing waters being poured into something as he gave a cheeky grin to himself, knowing that the girl was probably preparing her own little spa to wash away whatever trouble is brewing in her mind. _"I'm sure Haku wouldn't mind me helping her out a bit, after all. Tsunade did say we have a week off to get rid of any itch"_ he thought to himself as well slowly unzipping his orange and black jacket, all the while placing it on a couple of hooks that were next to the door. Once his eyes moved away from the hooks and turning his attention back too Haku, his grin quickly shifted a bit as his eyes became a bit down casted as well sensing Haku's doubts just from being couple feet away from her…Kyuubi or Kurama, explain to him long ago before disappearing and becoming one with the boy and girls that he will have enhance senses too people's and other ninja's emotions and true intensions whenever he meets up with someone.

Right now Haku was feeling very concern about something ever since leaving that fortune shop, as his red eyes soften a bit and carefully watched the girl stand up straight all the while letting out a down casted sigh. Naruto then folded his ears back after witnessing Haku bringing up her right arm towards her eyes and sniff a bit, as if she was trying to wipe away her tears. "Come on Haku…Get a grip of yourself, you know as well everyone else that the Yamanaka did explain his readings would be a little off with your demon powers" she muttered to herself and since the room was only filled with her, Naruto and the rushing waters of the spring. It carried out towards his ears as the boy looked down a bit with shifting eyes…Curios of what got Haku upset from her fortune being told?

His and her tails were feeling a bit drench from the moist air shooting off from the spring, taking this chance Naruto quietly slip his blue ninja sandals off from his feet, as well curling his toes after his bare foot step onto the cold floor and place the two foot wear together and over towards Haku's black slippers. Standing straight back up and slowly untying his headband as well placing it with Haku's own, he slowly trudge forward towards the vixen as he could see the girl was still standing still as well leaning her head up towards the ceiling as if she was soul searching through her thoughts. Whatever was bothering her from this fortune, it was getting the boy very concern for her welfare. Well like the nice guy and husband he is, it's his job to make sure all of his wives are happy and doing well! That and Kyuu would pester him if he didn't use this forbidden jutsu that she wanted him to use in which case, he didn't know what it would do but glad it doesn't take that much chakra from the boy. "_Forbidden Fox technique: Liquid expanding…I really don't want to use it on Haku, without knowing what it does? All the stupid fox said it will cause slight swollen of the breasts…Like she needs them to be any bigger"_ He muttered to himself as well shaking his head left and right in embarrassment…

He was told from Kurama during her chat with Ayame, that the forbidden jutsu that was used on the girl was to enhance her pleasure points as well as getting into a lustful state. In order for the two too finally get that stick out of their asses and admit to each other feelings, but was glad how things turned out either way as the two finally saw each other for who they are.

***Lemon warning up ahead!***

Getting out of those thoughts and chuckling to himself as he was two inches away from the girl in front of him, quickly wrap his arms around the girls waist and pulling her into a hug as Haku let out a frightful shriek as well ready to attack the person that snuck up on her with lot of kill intent only for her lips to be mashed up against theirs, and quickly moaning into it as she recognizes who they belong too and lean up against his strong tone chest all the while rocking side to side with the man of her dreams, as they were kissing, moaning, sucking and batting at each other's tongues for dominance as well Naruto, taking his lesson from Ayame lightly pull away a bit bringing along Haku's tongue with his, as he was sucking and gnawing against it. Causing the girl to shudder and shake from this new sensation as well purposely hitting her butt into his slight hard on, only for the tails to be in a way.

She then giggled out with Naruto doing the same after pushing himself back to her lips and resuming their kissing ritual as the boy nibbled onto her lower lips, asking for permission to enter as she gladly accepted and wrapped an arm over his head all the while combing through his oranges blonde hair. Then sighing in bliss from feeling his hands roaming up and down on her exposed stomach, causing the girl to gasp constantly into his mouth as he learned many times when making out with the girl, along with Hinata a few times when the two felt kinky and did a girl on girl action in front of the boy many years ago, all the while grinning from Haku separating from his mouth, letting out a very loud lustful moan when his thoughts entered into hers. "Oh Kami yes…I wouldn't mind doing it again with you and Hinata, we really need to experiment on that again" she huskily said, groaning at the way his strong hands lightly glided sideways on her tone stomach and onto her sides, as he was lightly clawing on her with his hands moving up and down against the girl. "Naruto-koi…you, you improved aaaah lot!" she moan out as his right hand then trailed themselves down towards her eight tails, gently stroking them.

"Heh when I wrote that Tale of the traveler book, I figured take in my advice and do the things with you girls like I did in that book" He responded to her as well bringing his lips towards the nook of her neck, earning new mews from the girl as his lips were making smacking noises from each kiss. "Tell me Haku what is troubling you?"

"What…What do you mean?" She replied back with half lidded eyes, all the while trying to just concentrate on the pleasure he was giving her, only to whine when his kissing stop but kept stroking her tails. "Please…"

"I will only continue until you tell me what is the matter…Don't forget that I have better sense of emotions with others" He didn't finish his sentence as the girl gave a small grin and finished for him.

"Because of Kyuubi fully being absorb into you, I know…I just don't want to talk about it right now Naruto. I've waited too long to fuck the living daylights out of you" she said with short of breaths as well feeling the pressure building up in her lower regions, as the only thing the boy was doing to her was stroking her eight tails as well breathing into her neck. She then clench her eyes close, trying to block out those thoughts from her mind considering that Naruto will be able to read them easily at this distance, as well seeing what it is that's troubling her. The boy on the other hand manage to get a good glimpse of what is going on and shook his shoulders in a chuckle, earning a curios gaze from Haku whose light blue fox ears folded back a bit. "What so funny?" she asked the boy as his chuckles increase a bit as well, getting a good idea of how to make this mating session more interesting, considering he already had a spring like sex with TenTen and Hinata, he figure why not try something a little different for Haku?

"Oh nothing just…if you don't tell me, all I will do is stroke your tails without giving you what you need" He teased out while snaking his left hand up her stomach as the girls breathing hitched a bit as well feeling that hand reach her left breasts, as she was panting yes over and over only to groan out in detest from not feeling the boy's hands roaming and groping her bountiful boobs. "If you tell me what is wrong Haku, I will give you what you want" He whispered in her ears, enjoying the way she will shiver as well smelling her scent getting stronger as he knew she just got wet from that action. He kept continuing the tease by moving his left hand daringly towards her left boob and then will quickly lower it back down against her tone stomach. Then he will switch things around by moving even lower to her nether regions, causing the girls panting and breathing to increase even more from the way he was teasing her.

She secretly likes being teased like this as she discovered that it feels great and tauntingly annoying to know that the pleasure is right there but the man of your dreams won't give it to you. It was driving her wild and insane for not getting it, but that's what she loves about being tease caused it turns her on so much. She discovered this one day when her, Hinata and Naruto one day doing it in the master bedroom, from Hinata teasing the girl that she will lick and suck on her supple boobs, as well towards Naruto daring that he will pleasure her folds, only for them not to do it and enjoy the way the girl will have her eyes closed so tight and breath so heavily from the way the two will just tease and tease her, that they discovered after finally giving it to her, went ape crazy from the buildup of pleasure and passed out moments later after they got done doing what they were doing.

"Please Naruto…Please!" she begged out with hot breaths as well her breathing tempo were increasing faster and faster, every time the boy will stroke her tails faster as well gently rubbing them together. While his left hand will agonizingly move slowly up and down her tone stomach, under her left boob and then back down her stomach and inside her latex shorts towards her inner thighs only to rise back out from her shorts and onto her stomach again as the boy, then stuck his tongue out and started licking her neck. Earning even more mews and breathing from the girl as her legs were slowly becoming jelly and more of her scent was being smelled by the boy.

"Nope." was his only answer as he continued to tease the girl and felt her hands shakily reach towards the front of his pants and grip tightly on his manhood, causing the boy to growl into her neck sending more shivers down her spine as she begun stroking him. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to weaken his mental long enough, after he started this on her and felt the boy chuckle against her fox ears and lick the inside of it causing her to hitch her breath. "Even if you were to stroke me, too lightly pat your wonderful ass against me down there. I won't give you what you want until you tell me what I want to know Haku." He explained with a husky voice, but still with concern in them. She knew how strong willed and persistent he can be when doing things, as well getting the girls too talk.

But she too is strong will and won't give in, even she were too tell Naruto of what is bothering her…It will just cause him to get worried and probably angry at the fortune teller. "Please Na-Na-Naruto-koi I don't want…want you to be worried!" she then inhaled a lot of air into her lungs as well bulging her eyes when the boys right hand lightly placed itself against her left buttocks and started stroking it. She could sense how the boy was slightly drooling at the way her ass feels as well how wet her shorts were becoming from all the minuscule he is doing to her, all the while causing her to gasp out after feeling his finger nails ripping and tearing small holes on her shorts. Causing the girl to go into a whole new level of pleasure, as she was trying her best too unzip Naruto's pants as well feeling that wonderful appendage in her warm, sweaty hands as her pumping were increasing tens folds but made it worse for her as the boy would constantly buried his head into the nook of her neck and growl into it, causing her to moan even louder from the vibrations.

"Haku please…I don't want to see any of my wives to be upset, let alone not knowing what is wrong? So…please tell me what is on your mind?" He asked her as well his intensions were never stopping from what they were doing as the girl could feel his hands and nails lightly scratching against her bare left ass cheeks, considering her thong like panties were very soaked in her essence as well suck between her buttocks that the boy was enjoying the soft flesh he was feeling in his right hand. She may not have the best ass in the group but she still enjoys the way the boy will admire everyone's figures despite the faults they have or what personality trait they've gain throughout the years.

Feeling her mental weakening and the pressure in her lower regions were about to explode, the girl gritted her canine teeth and clench her eyes shut at first but then slowly open them gently and half way having slight tears. "Your right…We shouldn't upset you just from something that is bothering us Naruto-koi…I'll tell you" She then eep out when the boy nodded at the right answer and picked her up bridal style, causing Haku to quickly wrap her arms around his neck as well stare into those red orbs of his. Noticing how much concern were going through his eyes all the while, gave a cheeky smile towards her making her blush and buried her head into his chest with her own smile after he said.

"Boy you sure love being teased don't you Haku, I say you're very wet down there as well sweating all over the place." He then caused the girl to laugh as well gasps from him tilting her upper body up a bit and bite gently against her nipples that were pushing against her anbu like shirt. "Even your nipples are hard that I can see them through your shirt" he jokingly said as he nibble gently on the clothed nipple, earning the girl to moan and breath heavily from the way the boy was acting and then blush when he placed her down on one of the beds, that are used for when somebody were to be getting a massage, as the girl was sitting up a bit with confusion. "Now…What is bothering you Haku-hime?" he asked, getting the girl to bashfully looked down then blinked in confusion from the way he pushed her against the bed, having her lay out openly for him as well feeling her pants being taking off from his hands gently grabbing her waist bands and pulling them down off her tone slim legs, as the girl let out a sigh and decided to tell him as well enjoy the future massage he is probably going to give her.

"It…It's just what I was told that is bothering me Narutooooo" she moaned out at the end, after feeling the boy flipped her over onto her stomach and then proceeded to add pressure onto her lower back with oil In his hands as well gently squeezing and rubbing gently into her, as she could feel all the stress washing out of her as well his skilled full and strong hands gently place themselves onto her sensitive skin. As she could hear how his hands were lightly patting against her causing small smacking sounds to be heard, as well feeling the way he clutches into the bare skin. Trying everything he can to make her less stressful as the girl moan and sigh in bliss, then stifle a moan when his hand got close towards her ass cheeks, causing her to giggle out with the way Naruto kept stroking and stroking against her lower back.

"What did the fortune teller saw in your future Haku?" He asked as his focus was on the girls flesh and bare skin, licking his lips at the way her panties were totally soaked and drench from her essence as well now the white skin giving a glow from the oil getting rubbed into her as well teasing yet again by moving ever so closer to her appetizing cheeks. His orange fox ears folded back a bit from hearing the girl moan out as well curling those toes of hers. He was admittedly enjoying himself and the way her skin feels, as he then moved his hands away from her ass and back up too her spine, lightly pouring more Oil onto the girl as she lifted her head a bit from the warm, silky wet sensation cascaded down her back. Then arched a bit when Naruto started adding pressure into her back, causing him to slip a bit with his hands as his elbow will gently hit into her sides. Earning even more hoarse moans from the girl, as she sighed and mew from feeling the boy's skilled hands rubbing up and down, gently and roughly pushing into her back as well trailing one finger from her tail bone and up her spine, making her shoot her head up with a loud moan.

"OH KAMI THAT feels gooood" she purred at the end as Naruto gave an open laugh, as well picturing Haku's blissful face as he continued his miniscule, although not moving from the spot considering she yet hasn't answered his question of what she saw and she could sense it, as well hearing what sounded like clothes being discarded earning Haku to raise her fox ears as well taking a peak behind her to see what he was doing, then got a huge nose bleed from the way his athlete like body was formed. Including his fine not over the top muscles, as well the bulging tent that his boxers were showing as his hard on was in full effect from all the things he was doing to her.

"Careful Haku, if you keep this up you will never be able to mate with me by telling me what's wrong" He joked to her, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment knowing what he meant as she did just got wet from thinking trips of pleasure she will get with his manhood inside of her. Then moan very loud that it echoed throughout the room as the boy moved both hands down towards her tail bone, and started adding Oil towards her sensitive tails that it was driving her crazy.

"OH kami why are you so good at teasing!" she wailed out a she clutched hard onto the edge of the massage bed, trying everything to keep in control as well trying to hold back her climax as she hasn't even got to fucking with the boy and yet he is still causing her to become wet!

"Because I know what makes my vixens feel good Haku-hime" he huskily whispered behind her head, causing her to shudder yet again from getting turned on and was ready to lose it as her features were slowly becoming more wild and animalistic. "Do you want me to fuck you Haku?"

"Yes…oh Kami yes!" she breathed out heavily as well panting from the way his hands were now lightly trailing up her tailbone, to her spine and up towards her anbu shirt.

"Dose my vixen wants me to ravish her, pin her on this very bed and take advantage of her?" He teased out again as well hearing the girl whimper out, all the while her long black hair becoming more profound as well her canine teeth growing a bit from the intense heat session that is swelling up inside of her body. The worst part is she couldn't move as well widening her eyes as she heard her Anbu shirt was being torn apart from her back side as Naruto used one finger nail to cut through the middle of her shirt, that open up side to side as well hanging off the bed making Haku feel her sweaty, warm boobs getting even more squish from the way Naruto was pushing her into the bed. She can even hear Naruto flare his nose a bit as he watches her twin orbs flatten out a bit on the bed, giving a good view of Haku's cleavage too the teen.

"Yes oh fuck yes, ravish me please!" She cried out only to curse on the inside, now realizing what Naruto was doing and that was to build her emotions up as well the need to mate with him to a breaking point, so this way she will explain everything of what the fortune teller saw back at the shop. "OH for crying out loud Naruto-koi, I'll tell you, I'll tell you just please, fuck me senseless!"

"Heh until you explain, then I will give you what you need and more" He whisper that at the end, as he gently rubbed his hard on across her bare back that cause Haku to shudder and having a very pleased look on her face, feeling the appendage easily trailing across her back as well wondering when Naruto took his boxers off? "Now Haku please…I really need to know what the fortune teller saw?" he asked one more time as well slowing down with his actions towards the girl, so this way she will have a clear head of what to say and explain. All the while he could sense Haku from the back of the girls head, as well the way she clutched her hands a bit was doing everything in her will power to try and explain. Then let out a shaky breath at the same time turning around her body. So this way she can face up to Naruto as well giving a great view of how much her body change over the years and her huge Double D cup boobs that were soak with sweat, as well some of the oil that seep through onto them from the bed. She smile gently and so did Naruto, both sharing a very gentle and caring smile as they know they can trust each other…

After all Haku trusted Naruto enough to share her inner most feelings, after the boy saved her twice from the battle on the bridge against Zabuza and the forest of death when Sasuke tried and killed her during his rampage with the curse mark.

"Please Naruto use your skilled hands on my boobs please?" she pleaded, as Naruto shook his head a bit knowing that Haku wanted to still feel good while explaining what happen back at the shop. He gently nodded and added more oil onto the girl as she moaned out from the liquid pouring and spreading onto each boob, then groaned out when Naruto tried to grab a handful of both breasts as well feeling his fingers sinking into her flesh. Haku shudder and twitched under his touch as her breasts were more sensitive than the rest of her body, especially when she will put cream on them or any type of lotion. She even shudder some more when she saw Naruto licked his lips a bit from the way her bright pink nipples were jabbing out, trying to tell him that they want him as well the surrounding areola that is outlining the nipples. She could feel the way his hands were easily slipping and clutching tightly into her boobs as the oil was making it a bit difficult for the boy to get a good grip on them, and decided to place himself on top of the girl by placing both of his legs over on each side of her body, getting the girl to bulge her eyes out as well widening them from the way his cock stood attention towards her eyes.

Naruto flushed a bit, considering he never really done this to any of the girls. Especially with him on top as well being able to have full control of what they can't or can do with this position and the way the tip of his manhood will bump and rubbed into Haku's supple boobs, was causing the two horny teenagers to grit and moan out from the interesting pleasure and the interesting part is…Naruto was never the dominate person as well doing this before, it was usually the two taking their time or Kin lying across his body with her ass facing him, and his hard on being sucked into her mouth, while Ino and Tenten will act like cats and bat around his manhood. While Yugito and Temari just ride him cowgirl style trying to get the fullest of all pleasures. But for him, Haku and Hinata they will always try and take things slow in which they do. Sure Naruto wouldn't mind for the other girls too give it a shot, but because of how sensitive TenTen and Temari's bodies were because of one being very serious in her training and one being from Suna, it was torture to take things slow with them. Kin, well she doesn't care what route they took as long she gets to suck on Naruto.

Before he could continue his thought as well waiting for Haku to start explaining, he accidently jerked his body forward as well slipping his manhood between Haku's boobs that easily sucked him in for all he was worth, as the two let out a growl from Naruto and a loud moan from Haku as the girl quickly placed both of her arms on each side of her boobs. Stroking them and squeezing them in order to feel his wet slick like manhood slip in and out of her breasts as the two were moaning and groaning out. "I wonder ah, why-y we didn't do this beforrrrre!" Haku moaned out as she felt Naruto nod his head in agreement as his body went on autopilot as he was thrusting in and out between her breasts, as if he was taking her inside. The smacking of flesh on flesh was echoing throughout the entire room, along with grunts and moan's from both Haku and Naruto. The boy couldn't believe how good this felt as well how soft and warm Haku's boobs were, especially when the girl will put more pressure into her orbs as well making Naruto even harder at the way her hands were barely able to keep a hold on her two giant twins, as they suck and rubbed smoothly with his cock. He let out a loud groan when Haku started pushing in and out from the sides of her breasts in a way that it was doing a sucking motion, as well licking her tongue against the tip of the piece of meat hoping to suck it inside her wanting mouth!

Only to slam her head back with a loud wail and open mouth when Naruto growled out with animal lust and pinned her hands down and continued thrusting and grunting through her boobs with grunts and growls. "Fuck, your boobs are so good, so great Haku-hime that they are eating me…You like that don't you! You like your breasts sucking my cock don't they!" he shouted out as he was keeping a hold onto her wrists, as the girl was thrashing her head left and right. While opening up her eyes in slits as she could see that Naruto's red eyes have become sharper with animal instincts running through them, as well watching the way her boobs will bounce up and down against his sweaty member as well the pre-cum that was lightly spilling onto them. Combine with the oil and slapping noises the two were making it felt to her that she was made for his manhood to thrust between her twin orbs of pleasure, as the boy wasn't letting up his assault on the girl as she was being rock forward and back all the while, trying to wrap her legs around the man of her dreams as he was dominating her.

"KAMI YES, YES THEY WERE MADE FOR YOU NA-NA-NARUTO-KOI, PLEASE USE THEM AS YOU SEE FIT! THIS VIXENS WANTS YOU TO SPREAD YOUR CUM ALL OVER HER!" she screamed out as well realizing that she has yet to explain what the fortune teller saw…But pushed that thought aside as she started grunting and gasping from the way Naruto started going fast and slow, all the while coming to a slight halt for a bit. In a way for the girl to catch her breath only for her too groan out at seeing Naruto grabbing his hard on and started rubbing it on top of her right boob first, by swirling it and gliding it across her oil slick orb as well batting it against her nipple causing her to grit her teeth as well sucking in air through that way, then started panting after he alternate towards her left boob doing the same thing with that one and vice versa as she can feel her orgasm was coming as she started humping her pelvis up into Naruto as the boy's wide toothy grin were to go anything by, wasn't going to let her feel him enter just yet.

"Cum my vixen it will turn me on so dearly as well your treat will come!" He leaned down and whispered those words too her as the girl shot her eyes straight open and wailed out from her climax hitting the end point as she let it come out, then just like Naruto said he let out a low growl as well sending his essence onto the girl from feeling her climax washing over onto his bottom and spread his all over her boobs and face, as he watch the ice user trying everything to calm down from her cloud nine state as well watching the way she will heave in and out with short of breaths, that is causing her boobs to rise and fall all the while grabbing both handful of her bountiful boobs with his claws sinking into the side of them as well hearing the girl screech out from the sudden grab from Naruto. Then started feeling the boy twist and turn her boobs in all directions, causing slight pain to go through her body as the girl kept gasping out and breathing in much needed air.

"Naruto, plea-please this vixen has been very bad…don't you want that information out of meeee!" she screeched at the end from the way the boy lust like smile spread across his cheeks and pulled as hard he could on the girls breasts, stretching them outwards towards his general direction as his hands were slowly sliding off from the girls boobs that were covered in his essence and the oil. All the while enjoying the way her face was contorting and withering with pleasure from the treatment she was receiving.

Then came once more out of nowhere when the boy let go of both of her boobs, as they came straight back down into her chest with a loud slap as well spreading the oil and Naruto's essence all over her face as she was trying to calm down her moans. Then felt Naruto placing his cock back between her boobs and started thrusting in and out again all the while sliding forward on her body in a way that his manhood was tapping against her chin. "Come on my sexy little ice fox, let see if I can thaw your pleasure even more. If you do a good job on my manhood I will give your boobs a special treatment" He announced right in front of her face as he could see the way the girl haves official lost all mental awareness as well becoming even more wetter at the idea of Naruto giving her breasts even more pleasure and eagerly lifted her head up to give him a deep and long passionate kiss right before delving into his meat as the two were twisting and turning their heads as well Haku, trailing her hands around the back of his head in a way to deepen the kiss while the same for Naruto who wrapped one arm around her head and tug gently on her black hair. Causing the girl to moan in his mouth as well trailing her tongue against his after pulling away with both their saliva breaking apart and then sucked his tongue back in with hers as the heated kissing continued on from there.

Little did Haku realize of what's going on with the boy's tails, is that they were slowly changing into their chakra like limbs as he was getting them ready for when he will start fucking the living daylights out of the girl, as well building enough demon chakra for more Shadow clones considering unlike the other girls. Haku loves being pounded on by the boy's many clones by having the boy make four different clones in a way that she can jerk him off, as Ino will put it and feel the original and the clones alternate between each other from fucking her pussy and ass at the same time.

After getting done kissing the boy and chanting yes over and over, as she felt the never stopping manhood of his thrusting in and out between her boobs that Naruto started leaning back a bit and preparing himself for the girl. As her eyes was hazy from all the pleasure and heat that is building up inside of her lightly with her petit hands, grabbed onto his member and started sucking the living daylights out of him. All the while having slight trouble with her gag reflexes, trying to adjust once again of having this piece of meat in her mouth. She closed her eyes and started moaning and groaning in timing with Naruto's own growls and moans as he was trying everything to not thrust into the girls skilled mouth of hers as well feeling the way she will swirl her tongue and tilt her head a bit here and there, making sure to covering Naruto's manhood with nothing but her saliva while still having him between her plump breasts, that she felt the boy moving his right hand away from the back of her head and placed both of them once again onto both of her breasts, causing her to widen her eyes and choke a bit from the sudden increase of pleasure running through her body.

She then pulled out after hearing Naruto scream out, "I'm going to cum!" only for the boy to growl out in annoyance when the girl pulled away from him as well trying to catch her breath. Smirking devilishly up to him as if saying that it's her turn to tease the boy this time around and she did.

Grabbing her boobs once more and making sure to having a good grip on them, despite how wet and oily they are. She started squeezing and pumping her breasts in and out of Naruto's cock as a way of teasing him and giving her man a pleasurable time with her. Considering she wants this to last as long as possible, since it is just a clone and wasting time and energy on it will cause it to disperse even with the demon chakra running through them. Her smile turn into one of mischievous as the girl lifted her upper body a bit, grunting a bit from the gravity and weight that she is feeling from being sweaty as well her hair being a bit pinned to the massage bed, tried her very best in a way to make things easier with the boy's manhood in her boobs in a way to stay align with his pumping and her squeezing her boobs into him.

She giggle slightly as she moved her body up a bit, cause the boy too leaning back a bit with his two hands grabbing onto the edges of the bed, all the while clenching his eyes tight and trying to calm down his breathing from the release he was denied to have, as he then felt Haku releasing her breasts all together as well as freeing his manhood from their grasps. He then felt the girl placing her gentle hands onto his chest and started pushing him down against the massage bed like he did with her, as well feeling his member flattening a bit against her tone stomach as well reaching near the tip of her folds, causing the two of them to groan after they were fully lying flat onto the bed as well Haku's strains of hair slide down to the left side of her head all the while giving a very foxy grin to the boy.

"Alright…Naruto-koi it's my turn to please you and tease you like you did with me, then you can do as you please with me" she whispered through his red fox ears, as the boy shudder a bit. While Haku felt his cock twitch a bit in excitement, as she too shudder at getting a quick image of Kurama explaining to Naruto about a forbidden jutsu to use on her, that will effect both of her breasts.

That the girl salivated at the idea and decided to get things going again as she brought Naruto into a heated kiss, holding roughly against his face cheeks. Stroking her finger nails and thumbs gently across his whisker marks, having the boy purr out to her as well slapping his hands onto her ass cheeks that cause her to squeak out from the sudden contact and deepening the kiss more. While opening and closing their mouths trying to get the best out of each other, all the while Haku moved her hands down onto his tone chest.

Massaging him and moving her hands in circular motions, as her eight tails wagged up and down along with his nine tails, as they rubbed gently against each other. Then she growled into his mouth as their tongues started wrestling with each other. Feeling his hands gliding down her back wistfully, pinching and squeezing some of her skin as he travels his hands down toward her ass cheeks. All the while slapping them really hard, causing Haku to shift her body upward and grinding against his hard member through her waist, having him growl into her mouth as he started stroking and squeezing her ass together.

She felt the way he was being rough with her ass, as the girl whimper and groan into the kiss. She couldn't believe how much pleasure was coursing through her body. Let alone how good everything was turning out!

After the many trips of going to the fortune teller and regretting of getting her fortune told. Hearing trouble like news of how some time in the future that her and her mother will one day will be fighting each other. For what purpose she wasn't sure of and couldn't get anything else out of him, nothing about if she will kill her mom or not. Those thoughts were coming back into her mind as she flinch her eyes a bit and slowly separated from the kiss.

She even felt Naruto being stilled, with his breathing heavy but calm. His hands lightly stroking against her bare cheeks, while lightly stroking her eight tails that were limp and hanging off from the massage chair as well his own nine tails hanging off from the massage chair, with them swinging to and fro a bit.

"Haku is that what you are worried about?" He asked her, while forcing her to turn onto her back, with his chest and stomach pressing into her back. With his hand rubbing up and down gently on her stomach, feeling the girl trying everything not to shed a tear, biting her lower lip a bit.

"Yes…I'm, I'm scared Naruto-kun…" She honestly said with a slight gulp, trying hard not to cry or weep. She felt pathetic right now, here she is having the long awaited sex she been saving for Naruto. Only to have things become sad with her thoughts on the matter of whether she might kill Mia by accident, or purposely during a mission. There were too many variables to go through and understanding.

"I…Don't know if we will." Then felt Naruto turning her head slightly ajar, with his own lifting up and placing a saucy kiss onto her lips. Feeling her breath onto his as the two closed their eyes and let the emotions carried through it, then separated from the kiss with slight breathing as the girl red eyes look at the confident eyes of her husband. "…Okay what?" She asked a little confused, since Naruto confident eyes were very much confusing her and wanted to know what it is, that is making him smile.

"Haku, Haku, Haku...have you ever maybe thought?" He paused right there for a minute, trying to think on how to say this right, then smirk while bringing his hands up towards her breasts. Grabbing softly and squeezing them ever so slowly, feeling the way she inhale a lot of breath. All the while rubbing her slit against his manhood "That maybe the reason you two are fighting each other, is part of a mission or cover up for if you got caught?" He then smirked out his traditional fox smile.

Seeing that Haku was about to protest with her light blue fox ears rising up a bit, then came to a halt when she hang her mouth open a bit. Staring and blinking at the boy underneath her, who was just massaging her bountiful boobs and lightly patting them thinking that he will save the forbidden jutsu on Hinata. After all she wouldn't mind if her breasts got even bigger, considering she now takes pride into them.

Haku raised a finger up a bit and then back down, considerably confuse as well taking into thought of what Naruto said. "But…he said that her blood will…" Then saw the boy motion his head in a way of saying, she just answered her own question. Having the girl blink her eyes and then let out a couple of snorts along with Naruto as the two openly started laughing, with her face lightly rubbing against his left face cheek. All the while Naruto own face was on her shoulder, glad that he was able to help Haku out with a predicament.

"Better Haku?" He asked moving his head away from her shoulder while placing a kiss onto her nose. As well she did the same with him, nodding and placing her hands over his. Making sure the boy was grabbing them both a handful.

"Yes…A lot better thanks Naruto. But what made you think that it would be something like…?" She was about to asked and then took inhale of air, feeling his member sliding right into her pussy that she was chanting and breathing hot breaths, feeling her insides becoming full as well her walls stretching out.

"Because Pervy Sage and I had that same situation happened to us when we were helping out a couple of villagers and their people during our three year training trip. That we had too stage out a couple of fights…" He then moved one of his tails to his rib cage. Having it rub up against it gently to show what he meant "Though there were points where we took it a little too far…"

This earned Haku too giggle out and then moan when Naruto started thrusting in and out of her, feeling the massage bed rocking forward and back. "Now Haku-chan I do want you to inform your mother about this alright? I don't want you to be overly worried that your teamwork will get screwed up between you, Ino, Sakura and me alright? Including your mother when she does get called onto team placement." he explained to the girl, feeling how slick and wet she was inside. He felt the girl breathing and gasping out with chants of yes and oh here and there. Nodding her head in agreement feeling the way his fingers were digging into her breasts as well pumping them in and out.

"Good now how about we forget about what happen in the fortune tellers shop, and have you my ice fox become over thrown with me?" He huskily whispered into her ears, causing the girl to shiver and release some of her essence onto his member. All the while seeing four other Naruto's appearing around them that had the girl smiling dreamily at this and shouted

"OH FUCK YESSS!"

XXX

The Original Naruto after couple hours of walking through the district, saying good byes to Sakura and Lee. All the while Tenten begging the boy to make another Shadow clone for her in which he did by sighing in defeat summoning up the next clone. Only for the weapon master to glee like a cat, all the while dragging the poor clone back to her shop promising future sexual pleasures between her and the clone.

In turn she just left Naruto, Hanabi, Hinata and Kurama to stand in the streets. Watching the girl drag the clone away from them as well telling them to have a pleasant night while telling them that she will probably be home late. Considering her shop doesn't closed till around eight pm at night.

So with nothing else to do and evening approaching its way, Naruto with the three decided to hit the hay for the day all the while the boy approached next to Hinata. Wrapping his arm over her shoulders, as the pale eye heiress giggled out with happiness and lean her head into his shoulders, having the two smiling peacefully together.

Hanabi, who was seeing this exchange, couldn't help but be proud of how things turn out. Naruto, in her eyes grew up to be one sexy of a man. Always wondering and curious, as well getting into the discussions with the other wives of what he will look like once he turned sixteen and boy, did he pleased her.

She was blushing lightly as well watch the two lovers lightly talking to each other, as Naruto wanted to catch up on what Hinata was doing. All the while having his hands roam around the girl's back side and ass cheeks, that Hinata did the same with him as the two lovers were playing with each other and groping each other. This had Hanabi blinked her eyes a bit along with her blush increasing a bit more on her face, not understand what was going on?

She shifted her legs a bit after feeling slight warmth inside her thighs trying to push down the weird feeling as well slight jealousy of her sister being up front with Naruto like that, as well being brave enough to let him touch her in such sensual and sexual intentions. That it was causing the young girl to feel weird and funny as well wondering when Hinata had become brave like this?

This notion though didn't go unnoticed by Kurama as she blinked her eyes at the young girl. Seeing and sensing the way she was getting turned on by Hinata and Naruto's motions that the girl was feeling left out as well started to get interested in having sexual feelings for the boy. "_As well there being a hint of jealousy with her older sister. So does the younger sister have forbidden feelings for her sibling…? Heh this will be interesting…" _Kyuu thought to herself while snickering lightly. She then heard how Naruto got his message from his one clone with Haku, explaining everyone that she is alright and that everything will be fine.

She cussed to herself knowing that the boy didn't use the forbidden jutsu on her. At first she was going to be mad at him for not doing it, only to realize what his real target of the jutsu will be and that was Hinata! She shrugged her shoulders figure that it will be better this way, since the girl will love it either way and considering how much dirty thoughts are going through her head right now.

She could tell that Hinata promises that she and Naruto will be mating with each other until dawn or if any of the other girls come home tonight and wants to join in on their little fun. Kyuu then smirked lightly as she faced her attention at Hanabi, as they were all approaching the new Uzumaki house. That little Hanabi will no doubt will join in their fun. If she haves anything to say about it.

XXX

Meanwhile in the land of winds out in the middle of the desert, two lone figures are walking through the treacherous sand storms and harsh winds that were blowing by them. With black long cloaks covering their body with symbols of red clouds here and there. As well wearing a big round straw like hat that is covering their faces from the grain of sands that might hit into their eyes.

"So our target tonight is the one tailed hmm?" Asked the tall blonde male, as he was walking in timing with his slouched like partner.

"Yes…He is the new Kazekage of the sand village. He is said to be very strong with his shield of sands." A gruff like voice replied back to the tall man. Shifting his eyes towards him with dragging of his feet, "Deidara, once we reach there I don't want any time wasted. You hear me…"

"Yeah, yeah I don't need to be told twice Sasori my man, with my work of art and my detonation Clay C4's. They won't even know what hit them after all…ART is an explosion." The blonde man chuckled out while moving his hands a bit as a mouth appeared around his palm licking around it with smacking noises as well closing back up.

Sasori who was traveling with him just grunted and faced back forward. Knowing that their destination will be coming soon, as well knowing that they will have to get by the many Sand ninja guards that surrounds the place. "Remember the mission, I don't care if you show off that art shit of yours or not. Just make sure you don't waste my time…" He grunted out as Deidara shifted his blue eyes leeringly at him with annoyance.

"I could say the same to you…" He retorted back as the two continued through the desert. With their target in sight, will the new Kazekage be able to handle the approaching storm clouds?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! As promise lol, here is the next chapter featuring Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi XD Though this will be the last lemon chapter for awhile, as I am getting the Kazekage rescue arc started, so I hope you all look forward to Naruto, Sakura and Haku training with Kakashi's bell test in the next chapter, as it will be the official start of the arc beginning!  
><strong>

**As well the fight between Gaara and Naruto is now in the writing stage, so expect Chapter 39 to be up pretty soon!  
><strong>

**XXX**

**Chapter 5: Welcome home Naruto Part 3: Having fun with Sisters! Akatsuki infiltrates the Sand village!**

It took them awhile to finally reach to the Uzumaki family household, as Naruto, who was walking with his first wife Hinata through the quiet and serene streets that is still about two hours from the leaf village itself. Hinata explained to Naruto after feeling the boy hands roaming inside the back of her shirt, rubbing sensually against her back. Had her leaning her head against his neck, smiling and purposely purring against him.

As she told and explain to the boy of how she and the other wives, wanted their house to still be in the same place as well being two hours from the Leaf village. Naruto beamed happily from the suggestion that Hinata gave out as he pulled her closer to his body, letting their nine tails rubbing against each other. Ignorant at the fact of Hanabi watching the two lovers being really close to each other, as she pouted and felt really, really left out.

"Naruto-kun, what are your plans for Hanabi?" Hinata whispered into his ears, as the two shifted their gazes lightly towards the jealous little girl. Seeing the way she smiled up at them as well blushing, at the same time turning her head away. "Hanabi's scent has been increasing ever since you got here, I think…" She then blinked her eyes when the boy lightly placed a finger on her mouth.

Then chuckled when Hinata beamed and lightly suckle against his finger, trying to become sexy and get things started with the boy. Watching the way the tree leaves were gently falling down, moving up and down against their branches from the light cool breeze blowing through the village as the boy responded.

"I don't know Hinata, to be perfectly honest I don't want to rush things with her. I mean…" he pause his sentence a bit as well sniffing the air. Yup, Hanabi was definitely releasing some of her pheromone unintentionally, as it was affecting both him and Hinata. "She is your sister and I don't want to well, have her doing something she doesn't want too." He explained.

Though Hinata wasn't blind or stupid, considering the young girl will happily and probably would want to have sex with him. Since they've known each other and spend a lot with one another back when they were younger, that the girl grew and developed a very huge crush on the boy. Hinata then whimpered when she felt Naruto gliding his hands out from her top and down to her butt cheeks, sliding his hand through her pants and giving a gentle stroke to her left butt cheeks. Having Hinata to shake and shudder at his touch, as well moaning.

"Oooh~ Naruto-kun we can have all the fun times with each other once we get home." She purred out, as she brought her hands down to the boy's tails, rubbing them and petting them. Getting Naruto to purr and groan out from the way she was stroking against them. "After all…" She whispered huskily into his ears, shuddering even more when she felt the boy grabbing a hand full of her left butt cheek, earning her to blush and moan into his face.

Hanabi, who was watching this was also blushing and panting lightly to herself. She doesn't know why but this scene in front of her was turning her on greatly, as she tries everything to stifle her moans. Feeling her latex shorts and panties getting slightly wet just by watching the two lovers exchange touches, as well seeing the way Naruto's hand could be seen through Hinata's pants, groping and rubbing her butt cheeks. As well as Hinata grabbing all nine of Naruto tails, rubbing and petting them with long strokes causing the boy to moan and growl out. Hearing his strong and rough voice growling, as well Hinata's own sexual moans, the young girl was for some reason getting really turned on.

'_Dammit if they keep this up, I will nothing but being Jell-O!' _Hanabi thought to herself, trying hard not to whimper with the many pheromones that were going all over the place. Once the three of them reached to the house gates, Naruto pulled himself away from Hinata as the girl whimper at losing his touch already as well warmth. She then gave a quick peak over to Hanabi, as the young girl quickly moved her head away with a blush. Her tight shorts were showing how wet she is getting from the little show her and Naruto were giving.

'_You're not fooling anyone Hanabi, you just got wet from what Naruto and I just did there…sigh.' _She thought to herself a quiet shy. Naruto despite being the new Nine tailed fox and having all of the chakra of the demon beast. Still have a limit with how much chakra he can use and the way he used extra strength Shadow clones. To be with Ayame, Haku and recently TenTen as they all have their reason…well except Tenten considering she just wanted to mate with the boy before she starts getting missions from Gai sensei.

So chances of Naruto being able to make shadow clones with just the two of them, since Hinata just loves the way she have a slight harem of Naruto's surrounding her. Though any Shadow clones he could make for the girl, or at least long enough to fill her needs and wants were definitely out of the question.

Who knows how much chakra the boy haves, for making clones that can last about six hours? Two hours for Ayame, two hours for Haku and another two hours for TenTen. That was a lot of chakra the boy was using and knowing that not too long ago, with the way the boy just now flinched his ears indicated that his clone with Haku was done and had him freeze in place with drool hanging out from his mouth.

This made Hinata blush and shudder uncontrollably, making Hanabi to tilt her head slightly to the right. Wondering what the hell is making them get turned on so much then blushed profusely at the size of Naruto's member pushing against his pants as the girl licked her lips. _'Nee-san wasn't exaggerated…He is huge and thick…'_ Hanabi thought to herself with her face being tomato red.

Hinata calming herself down along with Naruto doing the same, had the two shake their heads as the boy pressed his hand onto the gate and unlocked the doors that will lead them towards their house. Seeing that the garden has been expanded in the front yard with Ino's help, had some new and rare flowers growing in the yards as well making small patterns here and there.

Some flowers were also from other nations and villages that her team went out to investigate or help them out when they were in trouble. Even some flowers from the Sand village were here as well, with the desert wind flowers neatly in flower pots, water flowers from the Land of Water. Naruto couldn't help but just shake his head and smile, all the while seeing orange looking flowers forming an Uzumaki symbol in the garden.

He just laughed along with Hinata and Hanabi as the sisters nodded, while Hanabi smiled brightly as the boy asked "I take it Ino wanted to leave an impression when I left?"

"That is correct Naruto-kun, Ino wanted to surprise you when you got back from your three year training trip with Master Jiraiya." Piqued Hinata as the three continued walking down the stone pathway too their house, all the while Naruto laughing when Hanabi decided to hop onto her back with giggling fits.

"Naruto-kun what has the sage been teaching ya?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Twitching her teal fox ears back and forth as Naruto open the door and entered the house, seeing that not much has change on the inside and glad too. Considering him and the girls love to keep things simple and organize.

After entering and sliding the girl down his back onto the couch. Purposely feeling the way her boobs rubbed up against him, as well hearing Hanabi stifling a moan from her lips and landed on the couch with a slight bounce as well shaking her head a bit, as she stared up at the boy who turned around with a smile.

Getting lost into those eyes of his as well whisker marks, that Hanabi was finally understand what the girls saw in the boy. His confidence and unyielding will of fire were burning passionately in his eyes, as he then lean forward a bit and rubbed the girl's head as she let out small squeals.

Hinata, watching the scene take place as well noticing the way Hanabi's tails were wagging. Indicated that she was finally relaxed and enjoying Naruto presence. '_I think I'll let the two be alone for a while then see if Naruto want to formulate a plan of what to do with her.'_ Hinata thought as she wagged her nine purple tails happily as well informing the two that she will be making early dinner.

XXX

So after Hinata left the two be by themselves. Naruto decided to go ahead and sit next to the girl, as she smiled up at him wanting to know what he learned over his trip. "Well let's see…what do you want to know about Hanabi?"

'_How big and thick you really are…'_ were Hanabi's thoughts as the girl quickly shook her head. Trying to get rid of it before the boy could hear them, although Naruto did and smiled on the inside. "Umm…like what you saw and did?" She asked with a slight shakiness of her voice, trying to conceal the dirty thought that ran across her head.

Naruto hummed out and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmm let's see…Well I saw a lot of cool places Hanabi, where some of the most interesting people went to party as well play some games. While wearing some clothes I never, ever saw before in my life! It was pretty wild and exciting!" He exclaimed, as well detailing some of the buildings and how some of them looked like castles, buildings that were made of actual iron and steel. While some of the nature life trees were all shapes and different colors that he couldn't began to tell Hanabi how the world beyond the Leaf village was!

She went into full blown laughter as she covered her stomach with her arms, as Naruto began explaining some of Jiraiya's worst and most embarrassing moments whenever he tried to pick up a woman or spying on some of them.

That had him running and fleeing out of said villages from them, before they could pummel him and the likes. "Then Pervy sage tried to use me as a scape goat a few times." He continued then rubbed the back of his head. Trying to ignore the way Hanabi's nipples could be seen a bit through her top, giving him a very good idea that this girl wasn't wearing any bra what so ever. He wondered when Hinata, Haku and Hanabi became brave enough to even go out without one.

'_Then again they're a pain to get off, who knows how much effort the girls has to do in getting them on!'_ He thought all the while seeing Hanabi finally calming down, kicking her legs up and down against the cushion. Showing how innocent and yet not so innocent she was, staring up to him with those pale red eyes as well that fox like smile she adorn from the boy.

"Well what happened come on? Did they slap you or beat you up?" She asked the boy as he hung his head low with a sigh, making the young girl blink her eyes a bit and then blushed from the next thing he said.

"Somewhat until they realize who I was and what book I've written. That they all smothered me and wanting my autograph, asking me questions as well wondering if I wanted to meet their daughters for my next book…" He blanched earning some sympathy from Hanabi, that she patted the boy's shoulders while rubbing it. Telling him that it was alright and then burst out in laughter, from him suddenly tickling her and continuing with "But then I told them I already have my wives waiting for me back home, all the while saying they are my inspirations!" He said with glee, rubbing and moving his hands all over the thrashing girl's stomach that she was having tears in her eyes.

Hanabi was actually afraid that Naruto would've changed over three years. Considering what Naruto and her sister went through with the council and villagers. But is still glad how he was still his regular self, though a lot more mature and handsome looking that she was falling in love with him all over again.

After he got done tickling Hanabi and letting the girl catch her breath again as well sitting up straight on the couch. Hinata who watched the entire thing with her byakkugan from the other room as well as listening in on the boy's story, walked into the living room with trays of many different foods and drinks for the three to enjoy.

Placing the tray on the coffee table, Hinata went ahead and sat down on a nearby chair. Waiting for Naruto to continue with his story as well overheard, how he said that his wives are his inspirations for his Ninja traveler tale.

"Did Master Jiraiya have you turning into your sexy jutsu? Which you still need to show me…" Hanabi asked slashed whine at the end. Remembering that Naruto has shown the other girls what he looked like with his sexy Jutsu, having the boy blinked his eyes a bit when he had some ramen in his mouth. Then slurped it up fully and swallowed, trying to remember the times he had to persuade Pervy sage into actually teaching him.

"Hmm only about once or twice, whenever he got really annoying some times. But either than getting him to focus no." He explained then lightly chuckled out at the end. Hearing how Hanabi wanted to see his female counter part, that Kin gave her the name of Naruko.

He looked over towards Hinata with a pleading look of not wanting to do it. Then lower his head seeing the heiress happily eating her cinnamon buns with a happy smile as well sipping her tea. Ignoring the boy's plea as Hanabi grin widely finally being able to see what this fuss about the ultimate technique that took out the third Hokage. That Konoharmaru, Moegi and Udon kept telling her about one day after hanging out with each other at a nearby park, after couple months went by when Tsunade claim the position of Fifth Hokage.

"Sigh alright but I hardly use it anymore", Naruto blanched out while placing his Ramen onto the table along with his orange juice. Then sat up from the couch organizing his fox tails and ears, as he formed the hand sign and sighed out "Sexy Jutsu…"

After saying that puff of smoke surrounded the boy all the while slowly disappearing, that Hanabi actually had to wave her hands a bit to clear some of the smoke. Once the smokescreen fully vanish and revealing the blonde ninja inside. Hanabi blinked her eyes with a slight blush as she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

There she was this Naruko that the girls nickname the female version of the boy. With twin blonde pig tails reaching down to her back, wearing the same outfit as Naruto glad that the boy kept it on so she/he wouldn't be standing naked. With a very huge bust line that is equal to Hinata's that it stretches out that orange and black jacket of hers, her beautiful face was astonishing and with the whisker marks just adds the beauty to it even more.

She still kept the fox ears and nine tails that were slowly wagging up and down. Looking almost identical to Kyuu only that she haves oranges blonde hair and not red. "Here ya go Hanabi! this is Naruko my sexy jutsu that I created." She explained, even her voice was feminine. Hanabi just kept blinking, astonish how Naruto back when he was thirteen created this jutsu in the past.

"Hey wait Naruto you said, you created this jutsu right?" She asked as Naruko nodded with a small smile. Knowing where Hanabi was going to go with this question, "Then how come Iruka sensei didn't pass you on the test for transforming something like this?"

"I'll explain Naruko." Hinata piqued up after placing her plate down on the tray as Naruko nodded and hugged the girl close to her, making Hinata blush with a smile. "You see Hanabi the academy tests are very strict of what they want you to transform into. Back then they wanted us to transform into the third Hokage, even though Naruto proven that his transformation into a Female was spot on. It wasn't exactly what he wanted." She explained then giggled lightly when Naruko rubbed her whisker cheek with hers.

Causing little Hanabi to blush a bit, even though she knows that is still Naruto in female form as well that Hinata and Haku have a healthy relationship with each other. Still made the young girl blush at the fact a girl was making advances onto her sister, then blinked when Naruto cancel the jutsu and return back to his normal self.

Then both Hinata and Naruto let out couple small snorts and laughter after Hanabi pouted and crossed her arms under her breasts, "That seems really stupid…he should've still had you pass even after transforming into something like that perfectly."

"That is exactly what I said, but failing to do the Clone jutsu was mostly what caused me to fail Hanabi." Naruto said returning back to his seat, after giving Hinata a quick peck on the mouth. He then grabbed his Ramen and continued eating his meal as well the other two. "You see the reason why I couldn't really do the clone technique was because of my high chakra reserves. If Iruka would've taught me a higher level Jutsu, then I would've passed with flying colors…but."

"But because of the nine-tails you didn't really have anyone to teach you a different jutsu right?" Hanabi continued for him, seeing him nod. Though not one hint of depression was shown on his face, as he still liked how everything turned out at the end and would not change it in the entire world.

"But enough about me Hanabi I want to know, how you been doing as well what the things you've learned." He asked, though before Hanabi could answer as well getting excited to tell him what she have been up too. Groaned out with slouched shoulders as Hinata looked up at the clock and then back down towards the two announcing too the two.

"Sorry Hanabi, it will have to wait till tomorrow." She informed as Naruto looked over at Hinata, who winked at him discretely as the boy tilted his head a bit. Then widen his eyes smelling Hinata's pheromones being very pronounced and thick, indicating she had something up her sleeves.

"But neeeee-san!" whined Hanabi, only to get a stern look from her older sister. Causing her to grit her teeth a bit in frustration as well feeling slightly irritated for some reason.

"No but's Hanabi, you always have trouble waking up in the morning and I don't want to ruin your sleeping habits by staying up later than usual." She explained all the while knowing the young girl will retort back to her by seeing the time on the clock. Though thankfully with Hanabi listening on Naruto's tale of what he has been doing over the three years, had the clock striking eight o'clock right now as it rang out.

"Grr…" Hanabi growled out in annoyance and jump off the couch with a loud thud and glared at her sister. "The reason I have trouble sleeping is because you and Haku always make love and fuck each other like rabbits!" She screamed causing Naruto to choke on his orange juice as well in shock of the young girl's mouth!

Hell what surprised him even more was when Hinata smiled at the girl, indicating that she was use to these types of things. "Well it also not my fault when somebody spies on me, if they knew what Haku and I do in bed hmm?" Hinata countered with a sultry lick to her lips, causing Hanabi to be slightly frozen on the spot as well getting wet at what Hinata just said and did with her mouth.

Stammering and trying to think of something to counter, had the girl defeated since that is true. She wouldn't know that Haku and Hinata always making love with each other in Hinata's room, if she didn't use her byakkugan to see what they were doing. "I…HUMPH!" she quickly said as she turned around, making all four of her tails to slap against Hinata's defending arm, causing her to giggle out a bit.

Then laughed at the way she approached Naruto and forcibly brought him to her mouth, kissing with such raw passion and love to the boy that Naruto couldn't register at all what is going on then, try to return the kiss only for Hanabi to push him back with a loud gasp and heavy breathing.

She then continued walking through the house, swaying her hips left and right trying to show her shapely ass too the two well… mostly Naruto, as the girl then headed up stairs and towards her and Temari's bedroom "And on the record there is no rules in this household, stating that I cannot use my Doujutsu in the house, as it does not make me a PERVERT!" She screeched out the last sentence then slammed her door hard and fast making a loud bang noise to echo through the house.

XXX

Naruto and Hinata who were still sitting in the living room, with Naruto blinking his red eyes as well his fox ears folding back, is trying to figure out what the hell that was all about. Including how jealous Hanabi just got from her sister winning the argument as well stating the fact Hinata has no problem announcing what she and Haku do in the bedroom.

He turned his attention towards Hinata, who did the same towards him. Then both boast out in laughter, with Naruto knee slapping. "Holy shit you weren't kidding when you said Hanabi is very jealous over ya." He said between each laugh as well calming down.

"Yeah…I…I am actually worried though Naruto-kun." She explained with her eyes opening half way, causing the boy to be concern. "For the past weeks after hearing how you are returning, she has been trying everything to best me in many ways, that it is having the other girls become really concern about her health…"

"You're afraid she will be like Sasuke right?" Was all he asked to the girl in front of him, making her freeze on her chair, with slight trembling of her fingers tightly gripping the cup in her hands, all the while nodding slowly up and down wondering if that is happening right now with Hanabi?

Naruto smiled and lean forward lightly stroking his hand against her left whisker mark cheeks, earning her to lean into his touch with a sigh "I don't think for one minute that Hanabi is going to become Sasuke Hinata." He said, having the girl blink her pale red eyes at him. Twitching her purple fox ears a bit, seeing the boy reassuring smile. "Something tells me as well Kyuu, before she left towards the fox realm. Said that the reason she is Jealous of you is because…well?" He pause a bit, trying to figure out how to say this right.

"She is jealous of you giving everyone else your attention, but not hers." He explained though it didn't get through to Hinata at first. Making the girl raise one eyebrow up in confusion, wondering what he meant by that or…Kyuu at that matter. She then blushed with a gasp as her right hand went up to her mouth, when Naruto said "Is because Hanabi might actually be having feelings for you as well."

"What-what no-no, Hanabi doesn't see me like that at all!" She tried to reason with the boy, as her mind tries to comprehend what just been told to her all the while her nine tails crossed over her body. "There…that can't be the reason why she is jealous of me is it?" She asked with a worried expression.

Naruto leaned back against the couch as he hummed out a bit, closing his eyes trying to think of many things for the girl to get jealous? "I can probably understand of her trying to get your attention lately, considering you must've been quite busy this past month preparing for my return right?" He asked opening up one eye slowly, then smiled when he watched the girl shift her pales eyes left and right a bit.

"Well-well I have been busy this month, but it still…" Then blushed when the next thing Naruto asked, threw her for a loop.

"Okay Pervy sage told me about this during our trip, even though I didn't quite listen all that well." He stated with a slight blush, as well lightly scratching the side of his cheeks. "Pervy sage explained to me and which he tells me these kinds of things can happen a lot. That the younger sibling, in which Hanabi. Will start to slowly get more interested into her older sibling life as well trying to find ways to keep them close to them…"

Hinata can hear the boy trying to ease his breathing, as he wasn't sure how to exactly explain this to Hinata. Since he is the only child of Minato and Kushina, though still admire his guts to continue, "In a way he explained ever since, of me coming and visiting a lot to your house. As well with the other girls, Hanabi's young mind must've trigger a slight sibling instinct in her of not wanting to lose you too me and the other girls. That she will try many ways to spend time with you or keep you close."

He then placed his juice on the coffee table and looked up at Hinata with a calm and smiling expression, trying to show the girl that there was nothing to be feared about and worked, as Hinata looked town at her tea with a small smile. "As blunt as I can put it, is that Hanabi is jealous that her sister is making all these friends and spending time with them and not her. All the while not wanting to lose that bond the two of you shared." He then rubbed Hinata's knee gently with a bright smile, "so I have to ask…When did Hanabi started getting interested in 'you' Hinata?"

The girl sighed lightly and shook her head with a smile. No matter what the boy does, he seems to know how to make her smile and be calm about the situations they will always be in. "I…really don't know honestly…It could've happen when you left." She explained, while placing her warm hand onto his as she went through her thoughts, trying to remember exactly when the young sibling started to get infatuated with her.

"You know now that I think about it, it was actually one year ago during a hot summer week!" She said with a light wave of one finger as her purple fox ears stood up straight as she open her eyes wide. "It was a very busy week for most of the girls that lives here. As they went out to do their daily jobs, Ino going out with her team as well assisting Sakura at the hospital, Kin assisting and helping Temari travel back and forth between Leaf and Sand. Tenten going out on missions with Team Gai and Yugito getting papers and permission to start living within the leaf village, all the while Haku went with her mom a couple of times. Leaving just me and Hanabi at the house for the entire day that I had a day off from team Kurenai", she then smiled down at Naruto remembering exactly everything now, "I remember now! It was the day that Hanabi was officially moving into the Uzumaki complex after you sent a messenger bird saying that it was okay for her to move in is when…"

XXX

_One year ago at the Uzumaki complex._

"Now Hanabi you will be good to the Uzumaki family you hear?" announced one of the Hyuuga council men who agreed on the matter of letting Hanabi, live among Naruto and his wives as he travels with the young girl in his usual Hyuuga robes as they cross the busy streets of Konoha.

"Hai I will after all, my sister is one of the wives don't forget." She responded back with a genuine smile, glad to finally be living with Hinata again. After everything her and Naruto went through, the young girl was very worried for their safety and well-being that the girl couldn't sleep for a couple nights after hearing how Hinata was kidnapped!

The council man chuckled with his shoulders shaking up and down, as he lightly rubbed the girl's shoulder. "That is true…ah I remember the happy look your sister had when she was married off to the young boy. Naruto right?" he asked to make sure he got the name right, as Hanabi shook her head playfully knowing full well the man knew who the prankster was as they both shared a good laugh.

"You know your quite relax of letting the youngest daughter, be moving off to a house with a harem of girls? You sure you are okay with this?" Hanabi teased as her four teal fox tails wagged excitedly as they were now walking down the still construction of the new Uzumaki complex and buildings.

"Why shouldn't I not be relax!?" he mocked with a slight insulted look with his hand lightly touching his chest, then ruffled her hair a bit. "Naruto-san is quite a hero to this village as well saving Hinata's life. All the while saving his do not forget!" He beamed, as Hanabi nodded her head. How couldn't she forget? It was the gossip of that year, where Naruto was about to falter against Sasuke's Chidori with his Rasengan slowly losing power.

Only for her older sister to bravely jumped off the waterfall mountain and came crashing down into the Uchiha's spine with a very sharp and power water induced Jyuuken strike that Hinata use the waterfall, to increase the power output to it. Along with timing it with Naruto's Rasengan that the two were able to defeat the psychotic induce Uchiha.

"Well…here we are." The older man said with a sigh, as he and Hanabi face one another. With the girl carrying a luggage that is filled with most of her clothes and some prize possessions that her and Hinata shares.

"Try not to get into too much trouble you hear?" He informed the girl, who rolled her eyes and started waving her hands in a shoo fashion.

"Alright, alright you told me like twenty times already! I won't cause too much trouble now go I can handle things from here. After all she is my sister!" She giggled out as the man nodded his head and left the young girl there and started disappearing through the crowds. Shaking her head and turning around, the girl let out a shaky breath and gulped. She was truly nervous considering she hasn't seen Hinata for the past couple months, on the account of the Chuunin exams started up again in spring this year.

That had all of the teams including Team Seven that consisted of Sakura and Haku, were all busy preparing and training for the exams that she hardly was able to see Hinata at all, or how she was doing. Although hearing from Neji, he explained that Hinata couldn't compete in the exams on the account she had a Mission outside of the village that she wouldn't be able to return in time.

As for Tenten, Ino, Kin and Haku the four of them decided not to take on the Jonin exams on the account they didn't want to be separated from the Uzumaki complex as well leaving Hinata all by herself at the house. While Yugito was busy traversing back and forth between Cloud and Leaf, trying to settle herself into her new home but was still taking missions from the cloud village, since she is still their Ninja.

Getting out of her train of thoughts, the girl smoothed out her kimono dress a bit and growled in irritation. Considering she doesn't like wearing such formal clothing whenever he goes out with a guardian or doing small business trips with her father. That she could be like Hinata some days, wearing whatever she wanted to wear as well being casual for once in her life, but because of her being the next heir to the throne. She has no choice but to wear these whenever she goes out with a guardian…

'_I hope there are no rules stating I have to wear formal clothing in the Uzumaki house…'_ She thought to herself knowing that Naruto was planning on making rules for the new Uzumaki clan. So with nothing else to do except wasting time, the girl lifted up her hand and knocked against the door a couple of times. Remembering her sister Hinata informing the girl, that she will have the gates unlock right before she arrive hence why they were able to enter the Clan district.

"Coming just give me a few more minutes!" shouted her sister voice, that cause Hanabi to pull her hand away from the door.

"_Nee-san voice matured over the years…'_ Hanabi thought to herself, getting cold feet. She wondered what her sister will do when she opens the door and finds her standing there waiting for her to open these doors up? Will she be happy, will she be upset that her younger sister was moving in?

Her heart beat started increasing in speed as she heard the locks of the door, unlatching themselves and the knobs turning as they open up to reveal the person behind them showing her older Sister Hinata. "HANABI it's been a long time!" Exclaimed Hinata as she lightly hugged the girl into her as Hanabi had tears in her eyes and hugged back with her face rubbing into her shoulders getting the older sibling to kneel them down to the ground.

"Sister…" was all she could think of saying after finally being with her sister again.

XXX

After they got done hugging and Hinata guiding Hanabi with her bags towards the couch. Had the girl sit down, "Alright Hanabi you hungry? I can go and make your favorites!" She beamed happily as her purple fox ears twitched excitedly, all the while smiling down the thirteen year old girl who bashfully nodded her head. "Okay you wait right here and I will be right back!"

Hanabi looked up at her sister as well blushing; she then moved her pale red eyes quickly to scan over Hinata's attire as the girl wagged her nine purple fox tails as they gently brush against Hanabi's chin. Causing the girl to giggle lightly and flinch from the tickling sensation going through her body and relax with a smile.

She was shock with what Hinata was wearing, in which was a very revealing tube top that looked like was barely fitting onto her double D cup boobs as they would bounce up and down with each movement the girl will make, as well wearing a very tight forming blue latex shorts that were hugging against her tightly and snugly that Hanabi couldn't keep her eyes away from the way her older sister's butt cheeks will be pressing against them, that she quickly looked down with nervousness.

'_Nee-san…filled out a lot the last time I saw her, as well looking like she is comfortable wearing those. Yes!'_ She quickly cheered on the inside, as that told the young girl that she doesn't need to wear anything that is formal!

She heard the door leading towards the dining room opening and closing behind Hinata, as the girl went to go and prepare her little sister with some food. "So Hanabi how are things in the Hyuuga clan? Is father behaving himself?" Asked the elder sibling, making Hanabi giggle lightly as she kicked her legs up and down a bit with slight difficulty on the account of her Kimono.

"Hai everything is going fine over there." Hanabi said, all the while swiping her left arm over her forehead. Wiping away the sweat that is building up on her ever since she got here, "Although I think everyone in the clan is suffering a lot from this heat." She continued explaining, as she blinked her eyes at the coffee table. Seeing what look like a cloth, on closer inspection and leaning forward a bit. The girl blushed and realized that it was underwear that belonged to Hinata!

'_I wouldn't blame Hinata for not being able to put all her clothes away…'_ She thought to herself, then blinked her eyes at a trail of clothing, then came to a conclusion that these were going to be put into the washer to get cleaned. She let out a breath of relief, scared that her sister might've been on a rush to get things all set up for her arrival.

Then looked over towards the dining room door, hearing Hinata continuing talking "Yeah that is true, considering our rigid training session and learning the way of the Jyuuken style. It does take more movements so it will be tiring and sweaty." Hinata explained in a matter of fact tone that had Hanabi smile to her own self and then blushed when Hinata came back to the living room.

The young girl couldn't figure out why she kept on blushing in front of her sister, as well staring at the way the older siblings cleavage could be seen with the way her breasts would be squished into the cloth as well revealing more of it, when Hinata bend down to place the plate of Hanabi's food in front of her as well her own then sat down on a chair in front of her sister. With a very carefree personality to her as she beamed at Hanabi with a smile, all the while not crossing her legs as she carefully ate her food.

"I can see that living here really made you relax Nee-san." Hanabi piqued while leaning forward to eat her own food. Giving a slight small view of what you can see of her cleavage, as Hinata nodded her head and responded back.

"You bet everyone is very caring and up beat in this house. That it is quite difficult not to be so relax, especially with Naruto-kun around!" She giggled at the end while taking a sip of her tea, watching her young sister looking up at her in her leaning position. She then moved back onto her seat, as Hinata raised an eyebrow all the while wagging her nine tails, seeing that the girl was drenched in nothing but sweat.

'_Typical Father…always pushing Hanabi a bit too much in the Jyuuken style that you forget about the summer heat.'_ she let out a small growl to herself with closed eyes, that had Hanabi shivered excitedly at the way the girl growled like that all the while widening her eyes with her tails stiffing up.

'_Did…did I just got turned on by that!?' _Hanabi thought in slight fear, with her pale red eyes shaking in fear a bit. Thinking that she crushed those feelings down two years ago that she felt for her sister, afraid they will be bubbling back up again!

She then blushed tomato red as well looking up at Hinata, who was brushing her palm and the back of her hand against the younger siblings forehead, "Man Hanabi why didn't you tell Father you were drench and don't defend him by saying the trip over here was the cause." She leered down at Hanabi, showing great concern in her looks as well defiance behind her words. That made Hanabi to close her mouth gently and then looked down bashfully. Those feelings were definitely bubbling back up to her, this new sister of hers who was more open and caring, as well being defiant was turning her on very much.

All the while falling in love with this new sister of hers, "H…Hai Nee-san…I'll." Then giggled when Hinata brought her hands down to her sides and gave her a tickle, as the girls head bump into Hinata's large busts that they jiggle right in front of her. That had her folding her teal fox ears back, with her pale red eyes blinking at the flesh.

She then panic from what felt like her sister was going to her sash, as Hanabi quickly pulled herself into the couch as she widen her eyes in fear and with a squeak of her voice "What the hell Hinata! What are you doing!?" she then closed her mouth shut with her hands.

Hinata, never in her life heard Hanabi cuss like that in her entire life that she was a little shock from the girl actually saying words like that. Then grin brightly as her question finally came through to Hinata's head, that she playfully wagged her tails. "Well Hanabi you are sweating up a storm, so I thought I will be helpful in getting your Kimono off." She explained moving her hands towards her sash once more, only to yelp and pull her hand back with a slight wave.

Tending her stinging hand a bit, as she looked up at the frantic young teen who was breathing heavily as well gulping and wrapping her tails over her lap. "Hanabi…strip!" She commanded, causing the girl to shudder at the sudden tone. "You don't have anything to worry about. Naruto won't be coming back until half way through the month and that most of us are girls here." She explain with a tilt of her head, lightly brushing her hand against Hanabi left whisker mark face, that cause her to flinch a bit and then purred.

'_I have to say the roles here have definitely switch…I would be the one behaving and acting like this if Naruto or the other girls wanted me to do this.'_ Her plan for this week for being the only two in the house for now, before the missions started dwindling as well the girls getting more breaks in between their work. That Hanabi and Hinata have the house all to themselves. Hinata wanted to try and show Hanabi that she can be comfortable around her and the girls.

"I…I…NO!" yelled Hanabi as she slowly crawled backwards on the couch, even though there wasn't much she could crawl away as Hinata lower her head and shook it to the left and then to the right. "No offense Hinata, but I don't think…" Then yelped when her sister pounced on her and started wrestling with her, that the two hit the ground rolling and grunting out. "Get off Hinata, please stop, STOP!"

Hanabi squeaked then quickly escaped from Hinata's hold and jump behind the couch as the older sibling successfully untied her kimono and pulled it straight off from Hanabi, as Hinata yelped when the back of her head hit the coffee table all the while opening one eye, then both of them wondering where in the world Hanabi disappeared too?

Then lifted up the Kimono, seeing how the arm pit of the outfit was also drench in her sweat. That if Hinata didn't get the clothing off of the girl, she would've had a heat stroke. She wagged her tails happily and giggled out "Hanabi come on out, no shame in being in your bra and panties. I mean the girls and I do it all the time." Then clench her eyes shut, '_Wrong choice of words Hinata, you want her to be used to living here. Not scaring her more thinking we are all nudist here…'_ then widen her eyes in a big blush, seeing Hanabi thoughts as the thirteen year old, suddenly had thoughts of a naked Naruto running through her head, as well as her kissing and caressing her younger sister in what appears to be a very heated session, that had Hanabi hands rubbing her boobs all the while Hinata's hands were rubbing against the younger girl's womanhood.

XXX

Hinata's story ended suddenly there as the girl then face palm in front of Naruto as she shook her head left and right, as well giggling along with Naruto's knowing smirk and smile, "That should've been the big hint right there huh?" She asked the boy as he nodded.

"Yup, your sister is in love with you Hinata. If that image was anything to go by as well…" He blushed himself never thinking Hanabi will actually picture the boy naked. Although he should've seen it cause when he was talking and telling his tale with Pervy sage, the young girl was listening and half listening to the story.

That he saw very erotic and detail imagery of first, Her and Hinata making out and wrestling with each other in the living room, kissing and exploring each other bodies as well Hanabi using her tails to pull Hinata up in the air as well using her chakra infused tails like tentacles, to sensually and erotically rub against every inch of the girl's body, with Hinata doing the same.

Then the next image he saw was Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi having a threesome with each other. With Naruto clones, thrusting in and out of both her and Hinata, that he had the two sandwiching each other as well pushing into one another.

"NARUTO!" squeaked Hinata as she was covering her face, as well trying to not see the imagery. She couldn't believe that her little sister thought all of those things, as she listened to Naruto's tale. "I…can't believe that Hanabi…my young sister is infatuated with me!" though she removed her hands when Naruto grabbed them and gently pull them down with a smile, as her blush increase some more then nodded her head when Naruto announced.

"Ah but Haku is also a relative Hinata and you two have no problems showing your love for one another, even though she isn't kin blood. She is officially your relative." He said with correct information, as the two lovers tails were gently rubbing up and down as the boy stood up and squeeze himself next to Hinata on the chair.

"Now the only thing to do now is…figure out what we should do with Hanabi?" He pondered then saw Hinata leaning her head against his shoulders, knowing the boy is correct. She activated her byakkugan to see what is going on upstairs and spotted Hanabi pacing around in her room, stomping and punching a throw pillow she had in one hand.

Showing irritation as well her own Byakkugan is active, watching what Hinata and Naruto were up too. "Naruto-kun?" piqued Hinata as the blondish orange hair boy moved his attention to her while wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah Hinata?" he asked with blinking eyes, wondering what she saw upstairs? Then smiled when Hinata shifted her head a bit to stare up into his red eyes with a perverted smile, knowing exactly what they should do with Hanabi. After all the girl has yet had sex with him as well apparently wanting to show her love to her older sister, as Hinata recalls all the times Hanabi wanted to sleep with her in Naruto and Hinata's bedroom, as well all the time she wanted to share the shower with her. Swimming with her as well training with her that Hinata could not believe how close Hanabi wanted to be in her life.

As well probably wanted to expose her body to the older girl, as well wanting to see Hinata's own developing body, wanting to see what exactly the girl meant when Kyuu before disappearing told the girls that their Demon chakra will be sculpting their bodies to be their dream like bodies.

What change Hanabi the most was when Hinata and Haku, started wearing tight clothing as well latex like outfits that will announced how well shape they were and their figures to the world. All the while saying how these bodies belong to Naruto that Hanabi wanted to wear the same outfits only that they were way sexier than their own.

"I think you and I know what we should do…" She purred out while licking his whiskers, earning the boy to shudder and purr from Hinata being very up front.

"Oh and what is that my sexy vixen?" He asked while licking her whiskers as well, making the girl giggle with her shudder as well pumping out more of her pheromones as the girl saw the way Hanabi froze in her pacing.

Getting a good idea that young Hanabi witnessed the two of them licking each other's whisker marked cheeks with their tongues, waiting in anticipation of wondering if the two will be mating with each other. Hinata then started rubbing her hands against Naruto's chest, all the while rubbing her tails against his.

***Lemon warning up ahead***

Licking and bringing the boy into a deep passionate kiss, as the two were groaning and moaning. Hinata then giggled after feeling Naruto's hands, roaming up and down against her sides. Naruto then lightly brushed his fingers against her exposed waist line as well bringing his tongue inside her mouth, as the two were wrestling each other's tongues.

The boy could smell Hinata's pheromones in a way of trying to force them into Hanabi even though the girl was upstairs it would not reach her. In a way though he wouldn't go past this idea, considering if Hanabi gets really curious she might sneak out of her bedroom and watch the two lovers go at each other.

'_Do you want foreplay or go straight to the sex Hinata?'_ Naruto asked through the girl's head, as he snaked his hands inside her shirt reaching ever so slowly up to her breasts at the same time moving her shirt up. As the girl moan really loud as well twisting and moving her head with his, trying to make the best out of the kiss.

She then inhale a lot a breath and lean her head backwards with a loud growl, feeling the boy's hands grabbing as much of her E cups as possible as she could feel every fiber of his hands sinking into her flesh, that the girl started fumbling with his jackets zipper as the girl actually loves the idea of just going straight for the sex. After all they did a lot of foreplay back when they were young, so why not?

'_Yes please, please Naruto I've waited so long for you that I need release!'_ Hinata beg loudly with her hands and nails clawing against his tone chest as she sensually rubs up and down against his jacket, breathing heavily into his face as the boy could actually feel the want behind her voice.

"Alright Hinata get ready for the best sex of your life!" He exclaimed as he pounced onto the girl in the chair, as the two were laughing and giggling from wrestling each other as well litterly tearing each other clothes off from each other that they didn't care how they go with this.

Naruto, roughly grabbed Hinata's wrists and pulled them over her head as the boy used his demonic chakra limbs to litterly rip off her top from her, that the girl closed her eyes and moan erotically with her mouth wide open and then got muffled from the boy latching his onto hers, as the two were looking at each other with pure animal lust.

She felt her boobs actually springing up into the twos chins and then bounce softly back into place. Hinata then pulled away from Naruto as drool came out of the two mouths, as Hinata moan loudly when she felt his right hand grabbing her right breast, all the while rotating and squeezing the flesh in circular fashions.

"Rougher Naru-Naruto-kun rougher!" screamed Hinata, as she felt his nails pressing into her right breast, that she could litterly feel the way the boy was trying to get much of a handful he could possibly get. At the same time pumping her breast out and in as she gasp, panting and moaning as she felt like her breast was being milk as she then giggle between each moan, "Oh yes, oh yes milk me please, milk me!" She announced in pure lust as Naruto brought her into kissing again.

The way they were sitting had Naruto full advantage over the girl, as his manhood was poking through his pants all the while he kept pressing his pelvis into her. Humping and litterly pressing his hard member into the girl's entrance that was still being covered by her latex pants, that the two were growling into each other mouths, that their tails were thrashing and thumping into everything they could hit.

Naruto then remembered those forbidden jutsu that Kurama told him about, the first one increasing the pleasure points of said target to imaginable levels that they will be litterly blinded by lust. As well if done long enough can easily break their minds and become nothing but thoughts of wanting sex. He was glad Kyuu warned him about that side effect, considering he didn't want any of the girls to behave like that.

"Forbidden jutsu: Lustful pulse hands." Muttered Naruto, as Hinata widen her eyes as well screeched out in pure lust, as her voice echoed throughout the entire house that it caused Hanabi, who was watching the show with her byakkugan on the bed. To litterly jump out of her skin and fall off the bed with a loud thump!

Hinata shifted her head downward a bit with gritted teeth and panting fast. Seeing how the boy's hands were glowing pink as they both were now occupying both of her breasts, that the girl was litterly going crazy with want and need. "YES, OH KAMI, OH KAMI KEEP IT UP NARRRUUUUUUTOOOO!" She screamed all the while becoming very wet, as she released some of her essence.

Naruto smirked to himself as he likes the results he was getting out of the heiress, as she wrapped both her legs around his waist. Hearing what sounded like shredded clothes being torn off, in which case was both Naruto's pants and Hinata's shorts that were ripped off. Growling and meeting up with the girl's thrusting, he felt the way his member pressing into his boxes were easily sliding up and down against her panty clothed womanhood, feeling how she was becoming wetter and wetter by the second.

"Feel's great doesn't it Hinata-chan?" He asked between each grunts and moans he too was giving off, considering the girl was constantly bumping her pelvis into the boy's manhood that it was starting to get a bit painful, as well seeing the slight wince in her eyes from the way his hands were constantly squeezing and scratching against her right breast, all the while screaming even more when he started rotating both of her boobs, as well tweaking his thumb against her harden nipples.

"YES IT DOES SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING!" She yelled out at him, all the while feeling the recliner opening up in a way for the two to lie down, feeling herself being laid down all the while the boy pressing his body into her. Causing the two of them to constantly grunt and gasp out with Naruto humping faster and faster into Hinata that their bodies were moving forward and back along with the girl breasts.

Hanabi, after recovering from the scare and fall to the floor. Her face was beat red as she could hear the constant moaning and screaming from her sister, that her mind and heart were racing of what kind of action she was missing? Her byakkugan can only see Chakra points and outlines of the people she is looking for.

So in a way she doesn't have a full on color vision. With wanting to see what is going on and her curiosity getting the best of her she bravely with ragged breathing, walked towards her door and open it up. The noise level increased dramatically as her ears folded back from the constant, growls and moans that her lovers were making.

She then sniffed the air, trying to figure out what the scent that was hitting her nose. All the while increasing her arousal ten folds! It was both Naruto's and Hinata's pheromone that is being sniffed into the young girl's nose, that she started breathing a bit faster and harder. She crept along the hall ways, hearing what sounded like clothing being ripped off as well, crashes of couple of objects rolling off from the coffee table.

She gulped as her nipples were poking through her tight shirt; as well her womanhood was craving for attention as she could feel herself getting horny from all the sounds. The young girl reached towards the stairs, and gape at the shadows of Naruto and Hinata making love with each other.

She quickly turned her byakkugan back on to see what the hell is going on? Only to inhale a lot of air into her lungs seeing Hinata was lying flat on the ground with her legs spread wide, her panties hanging off of one leg.

All the while turning and whipping her head left and right, as Naruto was piston in and out of her with rough movements, that Hanabi NEEDED to get a closer look with her own eyes and canceled out her doujutsu. She crept down a couple flights of the stairs, as she was trying everything not to get herself caught, all the while kneeling down where the railing bars are and blushed tomato red.

"FASTER, FASTER, OH KAMI!" screamed Hinata. Her legs were spread as far and wide from the boy's hands holding them into place. Thrusting in and out with such speed that Hinata kept grunting and groaning with each thrust Naruto will make. Her walls clamped tightly around his hard, thick member as she was using his shoulders to support herself. Trying to keep up her timing with his, as the girl just had a very provocative look on her face.

All the while smiling through the rough sex, that she could litterly feel the way her breasts were bouncing all over the place. Slapping hard into her chin and back down into her chest, her nine tails were litterly brushing and rubbing all over Naruto's butt cheeks, as well lightly scratching and squeezing into his shoulders.

"Hinata, Hinata!" Naruto chanted through gritted teeth as he could feel the girl using her tails. As they try and push him deep into her womanhood as much as possible. All the while Naruto keeping his hold on Hinata's legs that they were litterly in a split formation. giving a great view for Naruto to see her inner thighs and her two entrances, which one of them was being pounded by his manhood.

From where Hanabi was watching, had a good idea of where those man parts could enter the girl's body. She licked her lips in anticipation all the while bringing her left arm down in front of her pants, lightly rubbing against her clothed pussy as she was getting turned on.

She wasn't blind of how masturbation worked, considering the times she would sneak her way into Hinata's room. After having a nightmare, she will some time wake up in the middle of the night. Hearing the girl panting in her sleep as well as rubbing one finger into her nightgown where her entrance was, dreaming of Naruto making love with her.

She was being careful of not moaning loudly as she saw Hinata getting flipped onto her stomach. Roaring in raw pleasure as Naruto slapped against her fleshy cheeks that would jiggle with each slap he would make, as the noise will then echo through Hanabi's fox ears. Causing the girl to close her eyes and imagine her being in Hinata's position, feeling those hard blows to her own butt cheeks caused the girl to shudder when she decided to slide her hand through her pants and panties. Getting a better feel of how wet she was becoming and inserted a finger into her pussy.

Naruto, after getting done slapping his first lover butt cheeks. All the while feeling the girl using her tails to rub against his hard on had the boy leaning down against her slender back, feeling the sweaty purple hair of hers brushing against his tone chest.

He then started breathing heavily into her ear, as Hinata moan and whimper. Moving her hands underneath her so she can start pinching her boobs, as well feeling Naruto's hard on sliding between her butt cheeks that she tighten them up. Earning a growl from the boy as he then chuckled deeply.

"Your sister is watching us Hinata." He huskily whispered into her fox ears, earning the girl to slightly open her pale red eyes. Then the two of them looked up slightly towards the stair case, seeing the girl was masturbating from watching the two having sex with each other.

She then moaned loudly at the same time as Hinata. Who felt Naruto thrusting very hard into her other entrance as he had Hinata releasing a lot of her essence onto him and the floor as well Naruto doing the same, filling her up with his essence.

"Should we let her keep watching for now?" he asked while bringing his hands down to her sides, rubbing them up and down as he kept thrusting in and out. Making her butt cheeks slap against his waist, causing the girl to grunt and hiss out with the way he was becoming rough. She too was trying to meet up with his thrust, as her eyes became more feral as well her whisker marks becoming thicker.

She tilted her head slightly with a fox grin, seeing Naruto was also the same with his facial features becoming feral as she then hook an arm around his neck and brought him into a very raw passionate kiss, that the two heard Hanabi moaning with her forehead hitting against the railing bars.

All the while she slide her legs through the crevices as she brought her hand out from her pants, grabbing tightly on the bars a she then moved herself against them, rubbing her clothed covered pussy against the white wood, as she was breathing hot breaths from her mouth as it was wide open.

Separating from the kiss, Hinata let out a long drawn out moan as she felt more of Naruto releasing inside of her, as well her doing the same. She could feel herself coating his member with her essence while feeling his essence sliding down her cheeks as the girl was trying to recover from cloud nine.

"Yes…I want her to become blinded by luuuuust!" She moaned out at the end, raising her head. She felt herself getting lifted up off from the ground, with Naruto gripping tightly to the bottom of her legs. Still spreading her wide open so the whole world could see how he was thrusting inside of her.

She had a full on blush as well wide eyes, she was new to this position as well getting a bit bashful of exposing so much of herself to Hanabi. That she was scared and yet getting hornier at the afterthought of doing this to the other girls.

Hanabi, who is watching this widen her eyes as well increasing her rubbing speed against the wooden railing. That she even squeezed her breasts between the same railings she was rubbing up against, having it between her boobs as well started rubbing them up and down, in a way that she had Naruto's member between them.

But what really made her hornier is the fact she could see all of her sisters body in this position. The way Naruto's hands slap really hard against her breasts, as well forcing them all the way up and back down with each upward thrust he made into the girl, a bit confused of why his hands were glowing pink?

Then turning back to normal as whatever jutsu he was using on Hinata, had great results. She watched the way Hinata's hair was flailing up and down, with her letting out chants and grunts to the world as she tried to thrust down into the boy in this odd sitting position.

While she was occupied on her downward thrusts, Naruto's tails started stretching out a bit as well coming around to the front. All changing into what look like bubbly chakra, that they started roaming all around the girl's body, with two of them brushing up and down against both her breasts after the boy removed his hands and placed them down onto her waist.

Slapping, brushing and pushing into them as well even sucking her boobs into the energy like forms. That Hanabi could honestly believe that Hinata must have really strong lungs to still be able to screech like that, hell she was surprise the girl's voice hasn't become raspy yet!

XXX

After couple hours went by with the two lovers, they let out another long drawn out growl and moan. With their sweats going down their foreheads, with Hinata on her two hands that were placed on the coffee table, her breathing ragged and harsh. As well with Naruto's own breathing was ragged and harsh.

Holding tightly on Hinata's waists as the two were slowly calming down from their last release, letting the regeneration to kick in and recover lost energy. With Hanabi up in the stair way covered in sweat as well leaning against the railings, was also recovering lost energy as all three of them were close enough are causing the regeneration to speed up a lot faster than before even though Hanabi hasn't actually done it yet with Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto will still be able to recover their lost energy after finishing up with each other. Naruto let out a low breath as he pulls out from Hinata, causing the two of them to shudder as Hinata didn't want to stop, but knew they would have to eventually.

That and it was Hanabi's turn any way, considering the two of them can smell her pheromones from where they are sitting and resting. Hinata lifted her head up gently as she smiled towards Naruto, as the boy smirked back with slight breathing, as they were sharing ideas between each other in what to do with Hanabi.

So turning her head back forward, resting her upper body against the coffee table, she looked up towards Hanabi as the young girl froze in place. Getting slight fear that she gotten caught of watching them, although raised an eyebrow from the way Hinata was smiling up to her.

"Hanabi…your turn." Announced Hinata that caused Hanabi to blush fully red on her face, trying to figure out what Hinata mean by that? Only to move her gaze up towards where Naruto was as well his member, causing the girl to gulp realizing now what she meant.

"I…I don't know Hinata, isn't Naruto you…know tired?" She tried to make an excused, as Naruto just chuckle lightly and shook his head with a smile. Earning the girl to go rampant in her thoughts as well the future pleasures that she might feel if she does go through this.

Only that her darn body won't move as well being a little frighten at the idea of doing it with Naruto, especially in front of Hinata. Sensing her hesitation as well slight fear, Hinata after calming down and recovering enough strength stood up as well stretching her arms above her head.

Making Hanabi stare with wide eyes at the way her body was full of sweat as well her breasts bouncing just from the littlest of movements. "Naruto you stay there alright? I have something in mind that will help get Hanabi in the mood." Hinata informed the boy as he tilt his head gently to the right, all the while getting quick subliminal images of what she has in mind that cause him to nod in understanding.

Curious of what her older sister has in mind, she watches the girl with calculating eyes as she started heading towards her direction. Swaying those luscious hips of hers, moving in such sultry movements that had her breasts bouncing very gently that caused Hanabi to slowly crawl back from her position.

She then yelped a bit when she hit the wall behind her, all the while widening her eyes. Seeing one of Hinata's tails changing into their chakra like forms as well morphing into what looks like a chakra limb. That shot forward and wrapped around the girl as she gritted her teeth a bit and then shriek when she was suddenly pulled down the stairs and slammed up against Hinata, colliding her face into her boobs.

In which had Hinata let out a small moan and then quickly turn around to have the two of them facing at Naruto, forcing the young girl to turn around as she blush feverously. Getting a great view of Naruto's hard member in front of her as the boy wave at her with a chuckle trying to make things a little easier for the young girl too adjust with the situation at hand.

Hanabi lightly wave back as she licked her lips a bit, considering this is her first time ever seeing a male's manhood before as well seeing how hard Naruto is, informed the girl that he is still raring to go. She then shudder from feeling Hinata lightly caressing her sides as she then lean down and huskily whispered into her ear.

"Now are you going to strip for him Hanabi?" She asked, as the young girl whimpered and shook her head. She was definitely scared as the two can see into her mind, that she was afraid of Naruto shooting her down for not having a good body like the other girls. Even though the others have said many times before that he isn't like that at all. She still has it in her mind that she won't meet up with his expectations.

Sensing the troubling thoughts going through the girls mind, had Hinata lightly giggling into her ears. Gently rocking them side to side with soothing movements as well rubbing up and down the girl's exposed sides "It's alright Hanabi, Naruto doesn't think ill of you at all." She told the young girl, who clenched her eyes tighter, trying hard to fight back the moan that is trying to escape from her mouth as she could feel the light touches from her older sister.

Heck the way Hanabi was using the bars of the stairs to masturbate was really hot in his mind. Considering that it did wonders for the young girl, seeing that her shorts were stain a bit as well her nipples were pressing hard into her top.

"Hanabi you are sexy just the way you are, no matter what your faults are going to be. That is what will make you special in your own way." The boy explained to her, having Hanabi opening her eyes slowly as she listen to the boy who continued "So your two years younger than the others, doesn't mean nothing to us. If anything you are a lot more mature than any of us at that age, hell even more so than Temari." He exclaimed, as Hinata nodded in agreement.

Even at ten years old, the young Hyuuga was still a lot matured than she was during that age considering Hanabi's training she has to go through as well learning the ways of being an heiress.

Gave Hanabi a more advantage point than Hinata, seeing how Naruto's encouragement to Hanabi is working. Hinata decided to put in her two cents as well, after all what better way than to have your sister's praise as well?

"He's right Hanabi that is what makes you more special, even though you were a lot matured than all of use at a young age. You still kept your child like personality and expressions to those you are curious about." She then nuzzled against Hanabi whisker marked cheeks, causing the young girl to giggle lightly as she was having slight tears "And I couldn't be any more proud for being your older sister Hanabi."

Hanabi for all it's worth felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now…She got the praise from both Naruto and her older sister, saying how she has nothing to worry about any faults she may have. All the while explaining to her that because of her being matured for her age, she still manage to keep her child like behavior and expressed them out to them, in and outside of the Hyuuga mansion.

Seeing that their encouragement worked, Hanabi decided that she won't worry anymore and decides to get the show on the road. That and everyone's pheromones were starting to clog the young girls mind as she tilted her head up at Hinata, "Nee-san…you think you could help me?" She asked as Hinata smiled with a nod as the twos rocking started increasing a bit indicating that Hanabi was going to give Naruto a strip show.

The boy watched intently at the two sisters as they were moving and rocking to an unheard music, especially if there were any music playing. So for now he will just think up some songs in his head that will fit with the sisters.

Hinata and Hanabi were getting so much into the dance that any sign of hesitations was out of Hanabi system. The way she was moving and shifting her body, all the while whenever Hinata wave her body into Hanabi, Hanabi will do the same meeting her pelvis with her butt cheeks.

Feeling the way her sweaty teal fox tails rub against Hinata's waist, that she felt the older sibling move her legs to the sides a bit in order to have the fox tails between her legs. Moaning from the way Hanabi's tail is sliding against her pussy that her hands were rubbing the young girl's sides gripped tightly. Causing the younger girl to yelp out in pain and lightly pressed her head against Hinata's E-cup boobs.

All the while panting and breathing heavily as she felt Hinata wrapping four different tails over her body. Two against her arms while the other two were around her legs. Sensually rubbing against her skin, that Hanabi gave out slight coos of appreciation liking the way she was being massaged.

She open her eyes slightly seeing that Naruto was enjoying the show seeing the way his member will twitch a bit here and there, all the while getting hard once more after she felt Hinata's hands going straight up to her covered breasts, squeezing and massaging them gently "Oh yes…feels, feels so good…" Hanabi moaned out as she managed to slide her arms away from Hinata's tails as she assist in the massage.

She felt Hinata removing her hands from hers, as she lean forward and next to her right fox ear and gave a light lick to them, causing Hanabi to get wet. "Are you enjoying yourself Hanabi?" asked Hinata, seeing the way the girl was withering against her.

"Yeeeesss…" Hanabi moaned out as she felt Hinata going back to her sides all the while sliding down to her pants waistband. Sliding a few fingers inside to rub against the girls thighs, as Hanabi pushed her head further into Hinata's boobs, feeling the sweaty fleshes soaking her long black hair a bit as well causing her ears to twitch.

She squeezed a lot harder to her breasts with most of them sliding between her fingers. Feeling the latex top squeaking a bit as well adding extra pleasure to her skin that she is constantly moving one breast upward, while the other one gets pulled downwards.

Naruto, who is watching the display in front of him shake his head. Seeing the way Hinata's hands fully went inside of Hanabi pants as the girl is now litterly pressing her body against Hanabi, that her E-cup boobs were all prep against the younger sibling ears, causing Hinata to let out small giggles. Liking the way the soft fox fur were tickling against her breasts.

All the while Hinata started kissing and licking against Hanabi's exposed shoulder blades, making the young sibling to moan loudly as well pulling both her breasts outward much as possible. Giving Naruto a better view of her nipples that were being tweak between the girls fingers as well little circle tearing could be spotted of where the girl's finger nail manage to rip through a bit of the fabric, show casing some of her boobs flesh.

Sucking, nibbling and licking on that spot had Hanabi in bliss. Moving her hands in circular motions stretching out her boobs much as possible. Tweaking her nipples between her forefingers as well pinching them as the girl let out very small squeaks of pleasures, that weren't very loud at all. Giving Naruto a good idea that Hanabi isn't one to be very loud when being pleasured.

Naruto licked his lips watching the way the two were now getting really into it, as Hinata cupped Hanabi chin and brought her into a very saucy kiss. It threw the young girl in a loop as she widen her eyes in shock and then closed them softly as she returned the kiss with the same passion.

Her four tails were getting soaked as they rub between the girls entrance as well her essence, washing over them. Hanabi was making long slow strokes with her tails that had Hinata trembling from the way she is getting rubbed down there. So she decides to move thing along considering Hanabi has yet to taken any part of her clothing off.

Having the girl facing towards her all the while pushing her tongue through Hanabi's mouth, had the sister moaning in appreciation as they battled and wrestle with each other tongues, all the while having Hanabi's back towards Naruto. Who then saw the older sibling gliding her hands up and down against her back, trying to get Hanabi really deep into the mood as well lost in her own lust, preparing her for the sex that is about to come her way.

His fox ears stood up straight seeing that Hinata was now using the Pulsing Lust jutsu on Hanabi. Earning the girl to mesh their lips tighter to each other all the while wrapping her arms around her neck, feeling the way both of their breasts were rubbing up against each other.

The boy started stroking his member as he saw that the jutsu was really effective on Hanabi, considering her shorts were getting wetter and wetter with each stroke Hinata made, teasingly bringing her hands down towards Hanabi's tail bone.

The girl pulled away from Hinata with rapid breathing, trying to comprehend where all of this pleasure was coming from as well blushing. "Nee-san…aaah" she moaned out at the same time squeaked as she heard a very loud slap as Hinata struck her left butt cheeks, then to the right butt cheek with the same amount of force.

Burying her face into Hinata's cleavage, the girl had her eyes closed tight. Her sister was slapping her butt cheeks right in front of Naruto as well massaging them! She yelp and moan from the constant slaps that were hitting her, she could feel herself getting even more wet from this turning her on ever so much as well liking the idea of Naruto watching her sister slapping her.

"Ah~ Nee-san, softer plllllleeeease!" she moaned out as the Lust Pulse jutsu caused the girl to release her essence as well breathing heavily, shaking her head inside Hinata's cleavage. The older girl smirked to herself as well fighting off her own moans, liking the way Hanabi was trying to push her face really deep into her boobs.

She stopped the smacking after seeing the girl had enough, including Naruto who was trying to calm himself down from him masturbating at the scene, he then growled out in appreciation as Hinata used her finger nails to start ripping Hanabi's shorts as the young girl widen her eyes and covered her mouth in Hinata's breasts, causing the girl to moan out.

"No-no-no that-that is not decent Nee-san!" Moaned out Hanabi, feeling more of the cloth being ripped open as well her cheeks being exposed to the cold air causing the girl to shiver as well pushing even deeper into her sister's boobs that they were starting to suffocate her.

She felt the feathery touches of Hinata's hands, placing her open palm against each cheek as she massages them, rotated them as well as pulling them outward for Naruto to see. Shockingly to the two of them it seems like Hanabi will be having more of an hour glass than the rest of the girls. "Go ahead Naruto-kun feel how smooth and soft they are." Offered Hinata, while she started moaning from her breasts being pushed and moved around from her sister's movements as Hanabi tries desperately to keep her butt cheeks away from the boy.

Naruto licking his lips at the idea and liking the sound of it moved off from the chair and knelt down in front of the girls expose butt, as Hinata started forcing Hanabi to lean forward by stepping away a bit and keeping a hold on her head. Causing the young girl to madly blush as she felt Naruto's breath hitting her, "_Naruto's breath is touching my cheeks; Naruto's breath is touching my cheeks."_ Hanabi chanted in her head all the while opening her mouth wide feeling the boy lightly trailing a finger around the outer end of her right butt cheek.

Then her moans gets muffled out when Hinata forced one of her boobs into the girl's mouth, shuddering and moaning when she did it. Hanabi was losing all train of thoughts as both Naruto and Hinata were using the Pulse Lust jutsu on the girl that she started licking and suckling on Hinata's right breast.

The boy could tell that Hanabi was wearing a thong today, considering he noticed the panties weren't covering those luscious cheeks of her as he continued stroking and massaging the two flesh, using his tails to keep the girls four tails down on the floor. So this way they won't be batting at him as well as hitting him whenever Hanabi will move from his expertise massages.

He then squeezed the two cheeky fleshes really hard, earning a loud muffle moan from the girl. Who closed her eyes tighter as well as biting down onto Hinata's nipples, causing the older girl to tightly hug Hanabi's head tighter into her right boob, feeling the pain going through her system as well the pleasure.

She open her eyes half away and looked down towards Hanabi's ass, seeing the way Naruto was moving them in circular fashion as well stroking his thumbs against the cheek bones. Constantly causing Hanabi to chant and moan through Hinata's right boob, with her tongue now moving all around the fleshy orb. Flicking against the nipple and then around the dark pink areola that surrounds the nipple.

The three were really getting into it, that it was now hitting midnight in the leaf village. After massaging the young girl's ass, Naruto and Hinata shredded her entire clothes apart causing her to become nothing but embarrassed as well bashful towards the two. All the while thrashing about when she felt Hinata eight different tails grabbing each of her limbs!

Two on her left arm, two on her right arm, two on the right leg and two more on the left leg. Lifting her high above the floor and in between her and Naruto, as the girl felt the chakra like limbs burning and melting her thong and shirt. Exposing her sweaty and curvy body to the two of them as she shuddered with excitement then closed her eyes after she felt Naruto kissing her on the lips.

While Hinata started using her tongue too lick up and down against the girl's spine. Making her thrash about against her binds as Hinata was slowly spreading her legs apart and up towards her waist.

Naruto who was kissing her started forming some hands signs, another jutsu that Kyuu wanted him to use on Haku and that was the Liquid expansion jutsu. Once he got done the last set of signs, his hands instead of glowing pink were now glowing white, with careful movements he moved both of his hands up to Hanabi's bouncing breasts and gripped tightly on them.

Causing her to pull away and screech out in pure bliss, causing Hinata and Naruto to fold their ears back in pain as they watch the girl slowly calming down as well having a very lustful look to her face. "Oh kami, oh kami why is…why does my breasts feel so gooooooood!" she gave a drawn out moan at the end of her sentence, as the two of them blinked their eyes in confusion.

Then it started happening, Naruto felt the weight of the girl's breasts getting a bit heavier in his hold. Trying hard to keep a grip on them as they were pushing out forward and slowly started to get swollen right before their eyes.

What came next threw the two of them in a loop, as Hanabi breasts were now having milk leak out from them, making Naruto panic just a bit from what that jutsu actually does now. '_Shit stupid fox this isn't exactly…Aw fuck, Liquid Naruto, LIQUID!' _He scolded himself not seeing the big clue right there. It must've produced milk in the female's breasts!

Though before he went to cancel out the jutsu and finally coming back from his thoughts, his entire mind just now shut down from the sight he was witnessing and that is Hinata sucking and slurping up the milk on Hanabi's left breast!

"Oh yess Nee-san drink it up please it is making me feel good!" Hanabi moaned out then gave a very sultry look at Naruto, "You…you too Naruto…you are my husband right?" She asked trying to force her right breast to bounce though unable too since Hinata was keeping her in place with her chakra limbs.

Well seeing how his wife wants him to drink her milk, he might as well. So he approached the girl and stared intently at the white substance that were leaking out, biting his lips gently getting a gut feeling that this jutsu might have bad backlashing once it is done.

Hanabi, who is watching Naruto stare at her breasts, was getting a bit bashful as well nervous. She wasn't sure how the boy will respond or behave after seeing milk coming out of her breasts; hell she is a bit confused of how they were even producing milk at all. She then remembered the boy telling her on their way to the house, that Kyuu wanted him to test out some forbidden jutsu on them and this is probably one of them.

She let out a loud moan when Naruto finally decided to have a taste of the milk and instantly sucked the entire nipple and areola into his mouth and started sucking hard. Causing the girl to thrash about in Hinata's hold as well bending her stomach forward and then sucking it in, with so many sensations coursing through her body, the girl swear that she will probably black out and faint on the spot.

In and out Hinata and Naruto kept doing, as they were intoxicated by Hanabi's milk that they couldn't stop drinking from her. The girl herself was having a blast as well hanging her tongue out from her mouth, one of her many dreams coming true…Minus the whole milking part, of wanting to have sex with these two was finally happen. Even though they are fore-playing with her body right now in probably wanting her to get comfortable with this right before they do start mating with each other.

Minutes went by as Hinata and Naruto were done drinking the milk, making sure to lap up any left overs that were still around her now soaked breasts. Watching the way the girl's eyes were half way open, panting and breathing heavily as her swollen D-cup breasts were hanging down a bit. They then saw how incredibly wet she was near her womanhood as the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright Hanabi are you ready?" Hinata asked weakly, seeing the young girl recovering quickly as well watching her sister walking behind her. Wondering and curious of what she is going do, then blush tomato red when she went to face Naruto. The boy rest both his hands carefully onto her shoulders with his member in plain sight for her to see as it lightly press against her entrance, causing her to moan and bite down onto her bottom lip a bit.

She was excited and scared at the same time she had many dreams of wanting to do this with the boy. Despite them being dreams even in them, she was afraid that she wouldn't please the boy. Her thoughts went away when he brought her into a deep kiss, pushing his tongue through her lips as they suck on one another's tongues.

All the while Hanabi was feeling Hinata's own hands coming around the front and gripping tightly against her breasts that had the young girl pulling away from Naruto so she can let out a small squeak like noise. She then gasps loudly at feeling an intrusion to her tail bone that litterly caused her four tails to stiffen up as she turn her head slightly in order to see what is behind her.

Had the girl salivating at the sight of Hinata's last tail bubbling with nothing but chakra, positioning itself right behind her where her other entrance was. Causing her to gulp audibly and finally came to the conclusion that she was going to get double penetrated by the two of them, one in front and the other behind.

Before she could protest the two of them thrust inside of her as all you heard a very loud pleasing shriek, "OH MY KAMI!"

***End of Lemon***

XXX

Later that night the two Akatsuki members were finally approaching the Sand village, meeting up with a guard just outside the rocky mountain that surrounds the entire village on the inside. Waiting patiently for the two arrivals as he smiled with slight fear on his face, indicating that he is trying to resist something though he doesn't know what it is yet.

"I see you did your job…" the hunched Sasori announced to the sand ninja who nodded as well kneeling down in front of the two, with his fist touching the sands.

"Y-Yes just like you asked I murdered them all, there won't be any resistance for the two of you." The guard explained with his head looking up at the two. Watching the way Deidara and Sasori were just looking at the fool who betrayed his village.

"I say Sasori my man, when you said you have an inside spy in the village. I wasn't expecting somebody…" He paused a bit as his hand moved down to his clay stash, letting the mouth's tongue lap up some of it and started chewing against. "Who looks so pathetic right about now…"

Sasori just chuckled with his eyes shifting towards the blonde, "Even the weakest can still be a threat Deidara." He explained. Watching the guard blink his eyes in confusion, then before he knew it a giant scorpion like tail pierced straight through his chest and heart.

Killing him instantly on the spot as Sasori then lifted the body up and flung it away from the two of them, causing it to roll and tumble on the sandy grounds. Once the trash was thrown away, Sasori heard a poof sound as well some smokescreen covering Deidara, "Don't make me wait…"

"Yeah, yeah humph…This fight will be over in at least five minutes." The blonde cockily said all the while, jumping onto what appears to look like a clay pelican looking bird. Flapping its wings hard as well jetting off into the skies and straight towards the Sand village, with the night cold air brushing through the man's hair, seeking out for the one tail Jinchurikii that is residing inside this village.

From what Intel the group had gather is that the one tails, is the Kazekage for the Sand village. Making him the youngest out of the other Kages, the person in question he is looking for will have black like markings around his eyes as well a giant gourd hanging on his back where he keeps his sands.

"Might be a little difficult to find, considering there so many buildings and places-", He didn't finish his train of thought when a couple of giant sand like needles came flying at him. That almost caused the man to fall off of his bird as he went on the defensive, seeing more of them were coming his way.

After a while of dodging the attacks, the barrage ceased fire as Deidara took this chance to examine and see who it was that is attacking him. Spotting a lone boy standing on one of the roof tops, wearing what appears to be Kage clothing as well with red hair, had Deidara smiling as he turn the giant bird around and flew towards Gaara.

"Gaara of the sand, the one tail Jinchurikii am I right?" He asked with a small shout. Gaara wasn't moving or phase by the man charging straight down at him. Even though Deidara does have a slight advantage in the air, Gaara can still easily take this intruder down without hesitation. Although her leered lightly seeing the robes the person was wearing with the clouds being red, remembering long ago about a chat he had with Naruto, after guiding his sister too the Leaf village.

_"Gaara there is something I need to explain to you…"_ Naruto's voice rang through the boy's head, as he quickly dodged and avoided some of the explosive bats that came flying at him. Making loud bangs of explosions of where they strike.

"_Itachi Uchiha apparently works in a group called Akatsuki that is going out of their way to hunt down our…'kind'"_

"Not bad for somebody carrying heavy sands!" Taunted Deidara as he ordered the bird to twirl and barrel roll out of the way of Gaara's sands that were coming straight at him, all the while Gaara was gathering sands underneath his feet that looked like a cloud grain of sands.

"So you can fly alright then see if you can keep up Humph."

"_I don't know all the details, but from what Itachi explained is that they are very strong. He forewarns me not to engage combat with them at the age we are now."_ Gaara now understands why Uzumaki Naruto had slight fear of them.

This blonde man was giving him a run for his money, as Gaara was on both on the offense and defense, as he was using his sand to shield a lot of the people below them as they were soaring and speeding through the village in a high speed air chase.

_"Uzumaki Naruto I know you are worried and concern about me, but if you were to face them and had somebody in trouble…What would you do?"_

The response he got gave the red hair courage, as he managed to encase Deidara one arm with his sand and immediately crushed it with "Sand burial!"

Followed by Deidara letting out a loud scream after Gaara announced the jutsu and used it to destroy the entire left arm. Feeling the pain and loss of his left arm, Deidara started panting and breathing lightly. With him gripping tightly onto his left shoulder with his right arm, while his one eye opening up half way as he stared down the red hair who too was breathing lightly.

"Not bad for a brat…" Deidara taunted and raised his right hand up in front of his face. "RELEASE!" this cause Gaara to widen his eye, being surrounded in his sand like dome. He shifted his eyes towards the grains of sand and spotted white spiders pulling themselves out of the sand and then a giant explosion could be seen and lighting up the entire night sky above the Sand village.

All of the villagers and ninja's who were witnessing this from below, were all worried about their Kazekage as well the boy's safety. Deidara just chuckled under his breath, smirking smugly at the beauty of his art crushing the one tail jailor, even though they were order not to kill the Jinchurikii's on the account if they die so does the beast residing in them. "Hmm…I might have gone a little over board, that and it is past five minutes." He muttered to himself as well sighing lightly, "Sasori is going to be ticked…hmm?"

He hummed out while looking in front of him, seeing that Gaara was still standing! The cracks surrounding the boy's face and body was indicating that Deidara only manage to break through his defense, although still works out for him. "Wow now I see why they made you Kazekage, that defense of yours is really strong humph."

_"Heh that is an easy question Gaara!"_ the voice of Naruto rang through Gaara's head again, as the boy watched in terror of Deidara reaching into his pouch once more and throwing something high into the air all the while expanding out his detonation clay as he taunted out.

"So which will it be Kazekage? Your life or the miserable lives below us that ridicule and treated you like the monster that you are?" He taunted towards the boy, who gritted his teeth all the while raising his arms forward making Deidara think that he is aiming for him.

_"All I got to do is get stronger and stronger to protect them and fight anyone who dares hurt my precious people, after all."_ Then an Image of Naruto appeared in Gaara's head, with the boy rising up his right arm up in front of the red hair boy with a wide smile.

The giant clay like sculpture came hurdling down fast and quick as everyone below, started screaming and panicking at the sight. While Kankuro who is watching the scene play out from the Kage building, tsk out as well as grinding his teeth together, knowing full well that if Gaara were to use a lot of sand to shield the village, he will pass out from Chakra exhaustion.

_"I never back down nor will I ever give up, I will protect those who are precious to me because that is my nindo, MY NINJA WAY!"_

Then all you heard was a giant explosion and bunch of clouds engulfing the entire sand village with powerful gale of winds blowing harshly throughout the city as well pushing the sands all over the place. "_That will be my ninja way as well…I will protect my friends and family, just like you Uzumaki Naruto"_ Gaara said to himself as he was free falling down to the village. Only for the giant bird that Deidara was standing on came swooping in and catching the boy in midair with its giant mouth all the while making U-turn and headed straight out towards the pass way that enters the village and exits the village.

"One tail retrieval successful." Thought out Deidara as he flew towards the exit with Gaara in tow, as the boy used up all of his chakra to shield the entire village with said sands were pouring down towards the ground. With everyone watching and screaming out that the Kazekage has been kidnapped with Kankuro in hot pursuit behind Deidara, determine to save his brother.

All the while Baki and the sand Elders decided to get busy and send an S.O.S out to their renewed allied the Leaf village by sending a messenger bird for help. With the clock ticking and Gaara in the hands of Akatsuki will Naruto be able to make it time to save his friend in need?


End file.
